Sweet Eternity Old Version
by The Forbidden Secrets
Summary: For early chapters please see revised version. 'It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious. '
1. Chapter 1

**This is the OLD version of this story posted because I can't get around to finishing my rewrite. HOWEVER post ALL reviews on the NEW story as this one will be taken down chapter by chapter as the new one is updated. I apologize for vanishing for about two years. I hope this will make things easier. **

Chapter 5- Surprises

The warm feeling that normally accompanies sleep still rested heavily on Leon as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Lazily opening his eyes he was greeted with the intricate designs of one of D's cheongsams. Blinking dumbly in confusion Leon pushed back slightly on the surface he was resting on; he attempted to stand up when two arms around his waist halted his movements. Still half asleep he curiously followed the appendages up to a body and then a face…

The alertness of being fully awake washed over him as he realized where he was. He had been, only moments ago, sleeping on the object of his desires. Looking down at D's peaceful sleeping face Leon roughly pushed yesterdays events out of his mind. The man beneath him was simply stunning. Even covered in blood and wearing sleep wrinkled clothing he still outshone the rest of the world in Leon's eyes.

Leaning forward Leon placed his hands on either side of D's head; his face close enough to D's that he could feel the gentle exhale of breath from the other man. Dropping his head to nuzzle gently into the side of D's neck, praying fervently that the other man would not awake, Leon was encompassed by the man beneath him. The unique flowery smell, one very different from the ever present incense in the shop; that always accompanied D assaulted his senses as D's steady heartbeat rang loudly in his ears. Realizing he was going to have a _problem_ soon if he didn't remove himself from the shop keep, Leon blushed heavily as he once again shifted away from D.

Realizing that he couldn't break the grip D had on his waist Leon began to prod D lightly in the chest. Leon was just about to give up and go back asleep when a tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Startled he turned his attention towards the young girl that was suddenly standing beside him.

She appeared to only be around seven years of age with large innocent looking blue eyes and full pink lips. Black hair cascaded across her back, accentuating her pale skin and the deep red dress she wore; the fabric adorned by intricate black roses.

"Daddy." The girl's soft pleasing voice broke the silence of the room. Baffled Leon simply stared at the child he had never seen before in contemplative wonder before her statement caught up with him.

'Daddy! What the…?' Roughly shaking D's shoulders Leon attempted to wake the other man. Pulling back in the Chinese mans hold, coupled with his grip on D's shoulders; he tumbled backwards into the other arm of the couch, inadvertently switching their positions.

Grumbling at being awoken so rudely D gazed up at Leon, his eyes still tainted with sleep. "What is it?"

"That… that girl," Leon gestured avidly towards the mysterious child who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, "She just called me Daddy!"

An innocent smile formed on the child's face as she looked at the two of them, her lips quirking up into a smile. "Father and Daddy look so happy together, I'm glad."

Leon suddenly became aware of D's relaxed position on his chest, fire flaming his cheeks as D seemed to not quite understand what the girl meant and neglected to remove himself from his guest.

Finally deciding it was rather rude of him to remain in an undignified position in front of _any_ visitor, despite the fact that he had no idea how she managed to get within the shop after it was closed and he had no idea who she was, D gracefully shifted into a sitting position. "Hello my dear, who exactly are you?"

The girl smiled proudly at the two men before her, "I'm your daughter." Realizing her 'parents' weren't responding to the news, most likely from disbelief and shock, she continued her explanation. "Daddy seemed so sad yesterday that I couldn't stand it. All he had tried to do was protect me; he didn't mean any harm by it. I decided it wasn't fair to him so I, well I came back like this to be your daughter." A look of sudden hesitation clouded her eyes, "That is, if you want me to be…"

Pulling the girl into his arms, Leon ran his hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Glancing curiously over at D he smiled at the other mans nod of agreement. "Don't worry; we would be honored to be your parents, okay?" Turning the child's face up so he could see her properly Leon chuckled. "That's better, don't look so sad okay?"

Nodding enthusiastically the child wrapped her arms around Leon's neck in a brief hug before moving over to give D the same.

"So you were the Keril?" D studied the child before him closely as she nodded in agreement to his question. It was a rather peculiar thing, for a Keril to come back in a drastically different form, even if it had been fond of the people it was coming back to. "You must have really wanted to see My Dear Detective smile if you would go to such lengths as to be revived in such a state."

"I wanted to have a family." Twisting her hands together the girl continued, "I never knew who my original parents were but when I saw how much you two cared for each other I knew I wanted to be a part of your lives."

Ignoring the child's repeated convections on how much they 'cared for each other' Leon ruffled his hand through the girl's hair. "By the way, what's your name?"

Baffled the girl looked at them. "A name?"

"Yes a name, like I'm Leon Orcot and he's Count D." Gesturing to himself and D in turn Leon momentarily wondered how the girl, even if she was a Keril, didn't understand what a name was.

"Oh," Pouting slightly she looked hopefully up at them, "I don't have a name. Will you give me one?"

D momentarily appraised the girl before him, "How about Lina? I believe it would suit you well."

"Lina." Trying it out the child smiled. "It's very pretty, what do you think Daddy?" At Leon's approval of the title Lina span around once in a joyous circle, "My name is Lina then!"

Picking up Lina in his arms D tapped her lightly in the nose. "Yes Lina it is, but before we do anything else I need to get you cleaned up. It appears your Daddy has managed to cover himself and us both with filth."

Lina stuck her tongue out childishly at her now ruined dress. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

An unfamiliar warmth spread through Leon's body as he gazed fondly at the two before him. Sure he was rather confused at the moment on how he had suddenly acquired a daughter within the span of a few hours but he felt strangely… content.

The phantom feeling of D's body in his arms refused to leave him and as he followed D though the myriad of hallways and doors he couldn't help but wish things were just slightly different between them. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with D. The feelings the other man evoked within him were so unlike anything he had ever felt before. However despite this he was afraid to tell D this single confession, he was afraid to ask for love from a man who had proven on many accounts that he could have just about anything he desired.

Knowing he would be thoroughly lost on his own Leon walked closer to D, his eyes roaming across the many doors they passed. He knew that behind them lay creatures that had, until a few years ago, existed only in his mind. He believed fully in the tales D told him of the animals kept here, even if he liked to pretend he didn't, but there was one thing he couldn't bring himself to truly believe. D, for all his attempts at being somewhat normal, was undeniably not completely human but to Leon it really didn't matter. After all, it sure didn't matter to his heart.

TBC…

Fs: I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Fs: Thank you for those who are keeping this alive.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; wish I did, but don't.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 6- Daddy, Who's Chris?

Leon stared curiously down at what he was wearing. Loose black pants adorned his legs while a long sleeved white shirt sporting a proud looking Chinese dragon across the left sleeve hung from his shoulders. Fingering the material lightly Leon discovered that it was actually silk. D had laid it out for him before taking Lina into a different room to wash her up. 'I wonder where he got clothes big enough to fit me, last time I checked he was much smaller.' Leon shook his head lightly, this was D he was talking about, and when it came to him there was just some things you didn't bother pondering over. He ran his hand through his untied hair looking aimlessly around the room for something to do.

A minute later Lina ran out of the back room and stopped in front of Leon bouncing on her heels. "Daddy! Look at the outfit Father picked out for me, isn't it pretty?" Lina was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves flared out and fell past her entire hands; the front of the dress had a stunning black phoenix soaring across it. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail held up by two white clips with black roses on them. Her sparkling blue eyes looked up at Leon in delight. "Father said to tell you to make breakfast and he was going to wash up and wake up Chris, who is Chris daddy?"

Leon's eyes widened, he had forgotten about his eight year old brother. His brother was so much younger then him, Leon being twenty six, that most people mistook Chris for his son. Leon looked down at Lina, "He's my younger brother, and he's eight years old, not much older then you." Lina had an adorable confused look on her face.

"How is he so young _and_ your brother?"

Leon paused to try to find the best way to explain this to a child. "My mother had him late, so I didn't grow up with him." Leon hoped this made enough sense without having to explain exactly why his mother wasn't around. Lina just nodded and accepted it, if her daddy wanted to keep something a secret she would just have to accept it.

"Come on Daddy," She said, "We have to get breakfast ready for Father and… um… Chris." Leon chuckled at her obvious act of changing the subject as he followed her into the kitchen. 'What to make, what to make.'

"Daddy? Can I have pancakes… and orange juice? Please?" Leon nodded, as he looked amused at her large puppy-eyes impression. 'Well that solves that problem.'

Twenty minutes later after a few… ah blunders… Leon had set the table with a large platter of pancakes and fresh fruit. 'I wonder what's taking D so long.' He mused to himself; not but a minute later D walked into the room followed by Chris. D was wearing a black cheongsam with intricate white and red designs on the high collar and the sleeves. The outfit also had white thread frog clasps running to the side from the neck. Chris was wearing his normal outfit of jeans and a t-shirt causing him to look rather out of place among the three in silk. Lina bounded over to Chris and looked him right in the eye their faces only but ten inches apart.

"Hello, my name's Lina."

Chris stared at the girl in confusion, who _was_ she? She obviously wasn't a _pet_ so why was she here? 'My name's Chris.'

"Oh I know that!" Lina giggled happily, "You're my Daddy's little brother!" Chris was startled, his brother's… daughter? He didn't have a daughter the last time he checked. Also she was barley younger then him! He looked over questionably at Leon who was in the middle of a conversation with D. Chris looked back over at the girl; something was bugging him about her.

"It's too bad you can't talk." That was what it was… The girl could hear him like his brother, D, and the animals. "But that doesn't matter to me!" Lina gave Chris a sunny smile. "Well come on the food is getting cold!" Lina dragged Chris over to the table and Chris decided he really didn't care of explanations, because when you got down to it his two best friends were a raccoon and a toutetsu. You just had to deal with oddities here.

Off to the side of the room D and Leon were discussing what to do with Lina. "I hate to admit it but I don't think I can care for her." Leon sighed, "I don't even really take care of myself and Chris properly, and that's with a lot of help from you." Leon frowned, "I… I really do take too much from you."

"You don't take anywhere near too much from me." D smiled gently thinking to himself that Leon could probably take batter care of himself if he didn't insist to keep buying D sweets, especially the expensive one's he's gotten into the habit of buying for him, but he decided not to bring it up. "And besides we will both be taking care of her, but I must say you are taking this rather well." D looked at Leon imploringly.

Leon felt his face heat up in a light blush under D's stare. "Well, I don't really know why I'm taking this so well, maybe it really hasn't hit me yet what happened. But it's just, oh I don't know; it feels right. Ugh that sounded stupid." Leon sighed in frustration; he really couldn't explain why he was taking it so well.

"It doesn't sound stupid; rather I believe there are just some things in this world we can never truly explain, this being one of them."

"And another being this shop." Leon added teasingly

"Perhaps." D smiled back playfully. "So Lina is going to live here?"

"Yes, I practically live here myself with how often I'm over so it should work out." Leon chuckled, of course his reasons for coming around so often weren't work based anymore, not at all. "It would be cheaper to live here to, and I wouldn't have to deal with anymore bitchey neighbors."

"You would be welcome to stay here." D offered; a shadow of an anxious look upon his face. Leon was about to reply when exactly what D had said caught up with him. His words died upon his lips as he recollected his thoughts.

"Really?" Leon asked slightly disbelieving

"Yes, it would be good for both of the kids…"

"Yea, the kids…" Faint blushes slowly flamed across both males faces however they were so preoccupied with trying to keep their own face a normal color they didn't notice the other was having the same problem.

"Daddy!" Lina's voice cut through their thoughts, "The foods getting cold!" Leon looked at his daughter, it didn't matter how he got her or how sudden it was; he had the starting of a real family; something he missed ever since their mother passed away. Their father had died shortly after as well. 'Now,' He thought to himself a smirk gracing his face, 'If only _Daddy _and _Father _could assume the proper rolls as parents everything would be perfect.' The four sat down to enjoy a rather uneventful breakfast.

Close to a half an hour later they found themselves in the main room; Chris and Lina playing together as D and Leon sat beside one another on one of the couches.

"I'm glad they get along." Leon commented as he watched the two run around the room. D nodded in agreement smiling lazily. Leon was watching amusedly as Lina beat Chris in a wrestling contest when the feel of a brush running through his hair startled him. He looked over at D who was nervously holding a silver handled brush asking silently with his eyes if it was okay to continue. Leon nodded and turned his back to D giving him better access to his hair. Leon almost felt like purring when he felt the brush slide through his shoulder length hair followed by D's graceful fingers. D took a beautifully designed black and white hair tie off the table beside him skillfully using it to tie Leon's hair back at the base of his neck. When D's hands pulled away Leon felt like ripping the tie out of his hair to see if he could get D to brush it again, of course he quickly squashed the idea even though it sounded rather tempting.

Instead of moving away once he was finished D softly rested his forehead against the middle of Leon's broad back. Leon felt his breath catch in his throat when he felt one of D's pale hands slide forward and rest gently against his waist. Leon slowly moved one of his hands to cover D's, both of then too afraid to move too quickly least the moment be broken and cause the other to move away. They stayed gently resting against each other until the shrill ringing of Leon's cell phone shattered the tranquility around them. Reluctantly Leon stood up and answered his ever-growing louder phone.

"Hello?" Leon questioned a slight edge to his voice.

"Leon? It's me Jill, where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the office ten minutes ago! We have a meeting today in about fifteen minutes!"

"Damn! Look Jill I'll be right over, bye!" Leon closed his phone and looked apologetically at D. "I have to go to work; I'm all ready late…" He walked over to Chris and Lina and gave them each a quick hug. "I'll be back by six okay?"

"But it's a Saturday!" Lina protested a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" Lina nodded a pout still covering her face. Leon laughed before walking towards the front, he paused slightly unsure in front of D.

"Good day; my Dear Detective."

"Yea, see you tonight." Leon paused once more before seeming to make up his mind about something. He swiftly pulled D into a firm but never the less gentle hug before briskly walking out the front door. D smiled coyly as he hung his head forward to hide his blush behind his midnight colored hair.

TBC…

Fs: There is no life without death, as is there is no story without reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Fs: It's chapter seven. Is seven a good luck number or a bad omen… I'm no longer sure.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; I mean really, did any of you out there think I did, no? See I knew there were some smart people here!

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 7- Simply Another Day

Leon leaned on the brick wall outside the pet shop trying desperately to will the red away from his face. What had possessed him to just hug D like that? That probably broke at least five of their unwritten friendship rules. But… it's not like D pushed him away… Leon shook his head to clear those thoughts; he had to go to work! He stared absentmindedly at the quiet streets of China Town, a calming wind blowing past ruffling the trees and cloth showing that the scene wasn't a picture. 'Work, must get to work!' Leon stood up quickly and started to sprint to his office, having forgotten his car there yesterday.

Twenty minutes later Leon walked into the office barely breaking a sweat. A frantic Jill came out of nowhere a distressed and slightly angry look on her face. "Leon! There you are! You're five minutes late!"

Leon smiled apologetically "Sorry, I left my car here yesterday, so I had to walk."

"Why didn't you call for a ride? I know where you're apartment is… oh never mind you're just lucky the meeting hasn't started yet, come-on!" Jill grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him into the chief's office. They were the last people to arrive out of the thirteen supposed to come, they hurried to their seats and the meeting began.

"Now I know the sudden death of Rodger Barton has thrown most of you're previous investigations off but today we have to get back to the string of deaths that started three weeks ago. The death count is now fourteen; this is starting to be a serious problem." The chief looked around the room "Any questions?"

"Are the victims in any way related?" Questioned a voice from the back.

"Seemingly no. Different ages, genders, hair colors, races and they all had different occupations. The only thing sort of linking them would be their eyes."

"Their eyes?"

"Yes, although they all have different eye color, each one has a distinctly odd or unnatural color. Ranging from white grays to colors you could almost swear were violet or even gold."

Leon's eyes widened; _violet _or_ gold_? There was some psychopathic freak out there knocking off people with odd eyes colors? An image of D smiling at him suddenly came to him and a strong fear clenched his chest, D was smiling and looking at him through mismatched eyes. Leon had the sudden urge to run out of this room and dash back to the pet shop to see if D was all right, to hold him in his arms and never let anything hurt him. Leon banished those thoughts, he couldn't do that now, and anyways, D may look weak or fragile, but he could care for himself. Somehow knowing D could take care of himself didn't make his urge to protect him any less. Leon supposed his emotions must have been showing on his face because there were many curious glances his way.

"Leon, you okay over there?" the Chief questioned, "You look almost nervous."

Leon slowly looked around the room as he tried to come up with a _believable _excuse for his behavior. "It's just the killings." so far so good "They're too random, and until we find out more we can do nothing but over analyze things and run in circles." Leon hoped his lie would take, he didn't feel like explaining that he was freaking out because the object of infatuation had gold _and_ violet eyes and also said person is the same person he relentlessly called a murder long after he no longer had any real intent to bring him in. Then there was the whole _Leon you're gay! _thing. He was bisexual thank you very much, no scratch that, he loved D, _only_.

Luckily for Leon all his years of being known as a passionate detective convinced every one that he was truly upset over the murders and their helpless state.

"Any more Questions?"

"Yes I have one." Leon looked surprised over at Jill, while she was a good cop she rarely spoke up in meetings. "What was that thing we shot yesterday?" Leon blinked amusedly, my daughter he had half a mind to say. The small grin that was on his face suddenly fell, he didn't it was amusing yesterday, not at all. A strong feeling of hatred towards the others in the room ran through him, they had tried to kill his daughter! Of course she wasn't his daughter when he woke up yesterday, but that didn't matter. He could hardly believe it was only yesterday that he had held the dying creature in his arms and only but this morning when it became his daughter Lina. He shook his head softly, he had Lina for less then eight hours and already he felt like she had been there forever.

"Were not sure, it was defiantly an undiscovered breed, but before we could examine it, it disappeared. We have no proof it ever existed so for the moment being were just going to pretend we all dreamed it up, ok?" Jill nodded a slight annoyed look on her face. "Any more questions? No? Good. Now in the excitement yesterday I never had a chance to introduce you to our newest addition to our precinct. Zachary Lewis." The young man with light brown hair that ran into the office yesterday stood up, Leon smirked, he was right, the guy _was _a rookie.

"Pleased to meet you all. Call me Zack."

Jill stood up and smiled warmly at the new comer, "Pleased to meet you too."

The Chief stood up and looked about the room "Meeting dismissed." Everyone in the room watched silently as the chief left before breaking out into loud chatter. John, one of Jill's friends, walked over to were Leon, Jill, and Zack were sitting.

"Hey Jill, Leon, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Zack protested an annoyed look on his face.

"Geez don't get so offended by it." Leon smirked at Zack's now flustered face, "We call all rookies that." Zack sighed and shook his head dismissively.

"I would still prefer you didn't." Zack looked over Leon critically and his eyes widened in curiosity "Your name's Leon right?" Leon nodded, "How much do you get paid a year?"

Leon blinked surprised, "Err, why you asking?"

"You're clothes."

"My wha-?"

"What about what he's wearing gives you the right to ask something like that? You know all detectives get crappy pay checks." John asked a slight edge to his voice, he looked over at Leon to try to figure out why Zack asked such a question but was stumped; Leon wasn't wearing what he normally but still.

"You mean you can't tell?" Jill, John, and Leon looked confused. "His entire outfit, even the hair band is made out of a very rare brand of silk only made in the eastern countries. As silk so fine not even sand paper would catch on it, the amount he's wearing would cost at least ten thousand dollars." Leon's face dead panned, he had no idea that what he was wearing cost so much, but D wore this stuff everyday. And Lina was wearing it this morning too. Leon sighed, he would never understand how D did some things, or most things for that matter. John and Jill sent _very_ curious stares to Leon.

"You looked shocked." Zack stated blandly.

"Well it could just be the fact that I didn't know what I was wearing cost so much." Leon replied in the same blank tone.

"You didn't know!" Zack sounded slightly scandalized "How the hell did you get it then?"

"Err well…" Leon's words died on his lips. He could always just say the truth but he didn't know if that would put any suspicion on the pet shop, plus everyone thought he didn't go over there anymore once he stopped blaming it for the random deaths of people. "A friend loaned them to me, I really had no idea how much they were worth." So far he didn't lie, now to change the topic. "You seem to know a lot about their worth, care to explain?"

"My older brother works in the silk and fur business, so after hearing him talk for so many years it finally sticks." Zack paused and blinked, a slight lost look in his eyes. "You changed the topic… that's really not fair… now who'd you get the clothes from?"

"Why does it matter?" Leon asked crossly

"Aw come on Leon." Jill said a determined glint in her eyes; she wouldn't stop until she knew, "He's just curious, no need to get snappish." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Unless of course you stole them."

"Wha-What?" Leon looked offended at Jill "Of coarse not! I'm just borrowing them from D okay? God you people can be annoying!" Leon crossed his arms a sulky childish expression on his face.

"You're borrowing clothes from a letter?" Zack sent a pleading look to Jill for her to explain the overly confusing creature before him known as Leon. Unfortunately for him Jill was looking at Leon with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You still go over there?"

Leon looked up from his sulking sharply. 'Over where?' He went over what he had said and mentally hit himself over the head with a mallet, now he had to think up a reason for that too, today just wasn't his day.

"I thought you had stopped going over there when you had stopped suspecting him ages ago." Jill looked perplexed.

"So?" Leon was looking ever the more cross "My brother stays there before and after school." Well that was _part _of the reason he still went over there. Truth be told though, even if he didn't love D the way he did, D was still his friend oddly enough.

"That's another thing, how could you leave your brother at a pet store!" Jill was starting to annoy Leon.

"What does it really matter, what does any of this matter! It's none of your guy's business anyways!"

"Would somebody _please_ explain this to me?" Zack practically whined. John looked at Zack's pleading expression and laughed.

"Count D's some guy who owns a pet shop in china town. I've never personally met the guy but I hear he gives off odd vibes and is rather feminine for a guy. Anyways Leon blamed this guy for murder after murder until one day he just sorta stopped. We figured he just finally came to his senses that D had no part in them; I mean really, the guy owns a pet shop. The odd thing is though that _during _the time he blamed D for so many deaths he left his brother in the dude's care and spent a lot of time there. We thought he stopped going over there but I guess we were wrong." John smiled like he had seen it all and no longer cared how odd it was "And now he's borrowing ten thousand dollar outfits from the guy."

Zack just blinked, what ever he had been expecting, that most defiantly was not it. He looked over at Leon and Jill who were still arguing but he had a sneaking suspicion that they no longer knew exactly what they were yelling about. It would appear this happened often because no one else in the room was giving them a second glance. "Are they dating?"

"No," John smirked "If Leon's dating anyone it would be that D guy."

"What!" Zack exclaimed looking frazzled

"I'm only kidding, Leon's straight as a line kid. Anyways, I have some papers to fax so good luck with those two." Zack watched as John left before he looked at the quarrelling two. He didn't get any of this, but what he did know was that he just got assigned into a very interesting family of detectives. Leon and Jill's argument was increasingly gaining in volume; Zack sighed and banged his head roughly against the table, 'It's going to be a _long_ year…'

TBC…

Fs: Page 590; The American Heritage Dictionary.

**Re-view** (rĭ-vyōō') _n._ 1. A re-examination or reconsideration. 2. A summery or survey.

**Re-view-er** (rĭ-vyōō'er) _n_. 1. One who reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Fs: The world spins on, so welcome to chapter 8.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; I REALLY wish I did, but I don't… so oh well.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 8- Worry and What the Hell is Touki's?

Leon sighed as he walked into the parking garage; it had been a _very_ long day. They had gotten no progress done on finding who the killer is, Zack kept giving him suspicious glances, and Jill was mad at him for an argument he didn't even remember the point of. He reached his car and silently unlocked the door, the inside of the car was cold and it gave him a slightly detached feeling. He closed the door as he got in and swiftly turned the keys in the ignition. As he pulled out of the garage he glanced down at the digital clock. In mocking green numerals it read 5:56 'Crap!' He had told Lina he would be back by 6 at the _latest_, and there was no way in the seven hells he was going to make it in time. Admitting defeat he started his drive home… well, to the pet shop.

Leon pulled in front of the building and looked at it warily. His watch read 6:34, he was way late. Leon slowly got out of the car and walked down the dark hallway that lead to the inner doors. Pausing to catch his breath he opened the doors and entered the main room. Slightly confused by the silence he looked around, the place appeared to be empty. The light sound of running feet came from his left and he turned around just in time to catch Lina whom had thrown herself at him.

"Daddy! I was worried!" Lina stepped back onto the floor and pouted, "You're late."

"Aw come on sweetie! I'm sorry."

"Nope." A mischievous grin graced her lips "You're gonna have to make it up to me!" She stuck out her tongue at him playfully. Leon grinned at her.

"Lets see… how about we go out for dinner tonight then? You're choice where we go?"

Lina's face lit up "Yay! Can we go Father? Can we?" Leon spun around quickly. He hadn't noticed D standing there. "Please Father?" D smiled and nodded. "Yay!"

Leon walked over to D and grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Hey D, how was you're day?"

"Interesting, Lina re-meet most of the animals in this shop today."

Leon looked confused for a moment. "Huh? Oh ya, I had almost forgotten that Lina came from this shop originally."

"How was you're day?" D asked politely, though he sincerely wanted to know how Leon's day had gone.

"It was… _okay_… but I have one question for you." D nodded for him to continue, "_Why didn't you tell me this outfit cost so much!" _D blinked in shock not expecting the outburst.

"You don't like it?"

"Well-yes I do, but that's not the point, do _you_ even realize how much this cost? You shouldn't be wasting you're money by putting me in stuff like this." D looked at him a slight blank look on his face.

"I thought you would look good in it, so I got it, simple. If you like it, why are you complaining?"

"But the cost… oh whatever, we will talk about this later." D smiled at him and he had to grin back. He held no delusions though; he knew that smile meant that this topic would never be brought up again. "Hey D?"

"Yes?"

"Can you… can you be more careful from now on?" Leon's tone held a light nervousness.

"What?" D had a confused look on his face that Leon thought was positively adorable.

"You know the killer I mentioned a few weeks ago?" D nodded, "Well we still haven't caught him and the only lead we have on him is that he goes after people with odd eyes colors."

"You think my eyes are odd?" D asked playfully

"Please, I'm serious, this guy's potentially, no, _is_ dangerous, his kill count his horribly high, and it's become top priority. I'm… I'm worried about you okay?" Leon grabbed D by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes; he needed D to understand. D lost his playful edge and smiled reassuredly at Leon.

"I'll be more careful, I promise." Leon smiled gratefully and pulled D to his chest. D was shocked at first by this action but after a moment relaxed into Leon's hold resting his head on Leon's chest. 'He must have been pretty worried to react like this, he normally doesn't like to show emotions like worry or fear.' Leon buried his face in D's hair and held him tighter, he would never admit it but when he had found out the killers tendencies he had been more afraid then he had ever been in his entire life, he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost D.

"Daddy? Are we gonna get food now?" Lina was standing by the door a black jacket in her hands.

"Ya, I'm just going to get Chris ok?" Lina nodded and Leon ran off into the back rooms. D smiled faintly when he saw Lina fighting with her jacket, and loosing.

"Let me help you with that."

"Okay." D pulled Lina's arms through the jacket she previously had upside down and zipped it up for her. "Thanks." Lina paused as if unsure, "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you and Daddy not live together?" D blinked once again caught off guard by a question he didn't expect. D mentally chuckled; only Leon and now Lina could throw him off by a simple question.

"Well Lina we…" D was cut off by Leon and Chris entering the room, he sighed if relief, he really didn't want to answer that question.

Leon walked up to the two by the door; he was once again hit by the feeling that this is exactly how it always should have been. Smiling he asked Lina where she wanted to go for dinner.

"Ummm…" Lina pursed her lips together and creased her brow in thought, "I wanna go to Touki's!"

Leon looked over a D "So are we walking or taking my car?"

"Let's walk Daddy!" Lina chimed in.

"Walking would be fine."

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves walking down the chilly streets of china town headed towards the restaurant Touki's, a place famous for its vegetarian dishes.

Leon looked down and noticed Chris holding his arms tightly to himself to try to ward of the cold. Leon took of his jacket and handed it to his brother. "I told you to bring a jacket."

Chris looked at the offered jacked sheepishly before putting it on. It was way too big for him and hung of his shoulders adorably. 'Sorry.'

"S' Okay."

A companionable silence once again fell upon the four each lost in their own thoughts. The serenity was broken by D's sharp gasp when he was roughly pulled from Leon's side by his wrist and dragged into an alley. D looked annoyed up at his captors, there was two brown haired men behind the red haired guy who had grabbed him. Over all they all looked brutish and in need of a bath.

"Hello gorgeous." The red haired man, obviously the leader, slipped his hand under D's chin and forced him to look up at him. The man was looking at D as if he was lunch and he hadn't eaten in weeks. D shuddered; repulsed by the guys gaze. The brute took D's shudder as excitement and placed his other hand on D's cheek. "Ya baby, I like em' eager." D didn't know if he should be more disgusted at the man's words or his hands on his face.

"Get you're fucking hands off him!" Leon stood in the entrance of the alley anger clearly showing on his face his hands clenched into tight balls at his sides.

"Him?" The leader harshly ran his hand across D's hips, D tried to sink back further into the wall as he whipped his head around in attempts to remove it from his captors hold. "So it _is_ a guy, oh well, looks enough like a girl to me." The man wrapped his arm forcefully around D's waist and pulled him roughly closer to his body. D felt like choking, he looked over at Leon and saw him seething in anger.

"I said don't fucking touch him!" Leon ran forward and slammed his fist into the side of the guys' head knocking him to the ground and causing him to suddenly release D knocking the Chinese man off balance.

Leon ran up and caught D before he fell and held him for a second before releasing him and returning to his prey. The two brown haired men, being the cowards they were, took off at the first sign of danger leaving just the leader.

The red haired man stood up shakily blood seeping out of the gash in his head where Leon had punched him. "Why you little…"

The guy didn't have time to finish his sentence as Leon charged him sending a sharp kick to the guys' chest causing blood to spray out of his mouth. "Uugghh"

Leon stood over the guy an animalistic grin on his face. "Shut up, how DARE you touch D like that? How dare you touch him at all?" Leon was about to walk away when the basterd grabbed him on the ankle and tried to trip him. Leon angrily turned around and kicked the guy in the head rendering him unconscious. Leon backed up and looked at what he'd done, but for the life of him he couldn't feel the least bit sorry.

He walked over to D and looked him over for any damage. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you Leon."

Leon looked down at the smaller man; he was smiling pleasantly up at him, a real smile. So unlike the porcelain doll smiles Leon had received when they had first met, those smiles were cold and detached, but lately D's smiles have been warm. And then there was his name, D had been using it more and more often lately, not that it was a bad thing, Leon loved the way his name sounded coming from D's lips.

"Naw, you probably could have killed em' if you wanted to knowing you. Those guys were just punks."

"But that's not the point, is it?" D walked up to Leon and rested his head on Leon's shoulder 'That's not the point at all.'

Carefully Leon slid his arm around D's waist as they walked towards Lina and Chris outside of the alley. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Daddy, are you okay? Is Father okay?" Lina's eyes were wide and she looked about to cry.

"Were okay, don't worry hon." Leon felt D nod in agreement. Leon glanced backwards at the mess he had made of the red haired jerk and he eyes widened, his daughter and little brother just saw him beat a guy within an inch of his life! "Lina…Chris…"

"It's okay Daddy, that guy deserved it, I know you won't ever hurt me." Leon smiled, his little girl was smart, but then again, she _was_ a Keril, perhaps that had something to do with it.

"I'm glad you know that, well the night's not getting younger, let's go eat!" Lina giggled and started skipping ahead of them continuing on their way to Touki's. Chris looked D and Leon over once more before catching up with Lina.

Leon looked down at D and realized he still had the man in his hold; he released his grip on D's waist to give him the ability to leave. D simply smiled and stayed in Leon's embrace placing one hand over Leon's and relaxed further into Leon's arms.

Lina glanced behind her and smiled when she saw her Daddy holding Father in his arms, both of them had a misty smile on their faces. She giggled and twirled in a circle, it wouldn't be much longer before their entire family was perfect.

TBC…

Fs: Do you people like Lina? I really hope you do. R+R please, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Fs: Read, Enjoy, Review.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; If I did then… well let's just say the entire plot would be quite different.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 9- Danger and Desire

Leon sighed as he sat at his desk looking over the newest murders. So many people who lost their life so young or needlessly just for cash or even for no reason at all. A sad smile crossed his face, he remembered how angry he had gotten when D had once told him that humans were stupid creatures and now he was slowly finding him self to agree and the pictures littering his desk just furthered the belief.

A store clerk shot in the head for a measly 34 dollars and 60 cents, a young collage student beaten to death because he accidentally stepped in the way of a pointless gang war, a young women brutally raped and then shot to keep her quiet, and even a young child who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

None of these people deserved to be killed, and no one had the right to. Humans in his city were bloodthirsty cowards; they knew nothing of true hunger, true despair. They weren't fighting to protect their family or young; they weren't killing for food, no, they were stupid.

Greeting the air with a humorless laugh Leon stacked the pictures and put them aside, they were much more depressing now then they ever used to be. He supposed he had been spending too much time with D and the animals, but… D had a point. His creatures only killed out of necessity, not for greed or revenge.

Shaking his head softly to rid himself of these thoughts he centered his mind on a more prominent matter. It had been two months since Lina had bounded into his and D's lives, and it was two months he wished he could live in forever.

Chris had readily accepted Lina for what she was just as easily as they did, and now the two went to school together, although it was somewhat difficult to get around the whole she had no records thing, and Chris enjoyed spending time with her and helping her with homework and the like. Lina, also taking an extreme liking to Chris, lovingly referred to him as her older brother.

D and Leon as a result spent even more time in each other's company then ever before and he cherished every moment he spent with the raven-haired man. Every move he made was unique and graceful in Leon's eyes. Of course Leon wasn't blind to the Chinese mans faults either, such as his almost crazy addiction to sugar and his sharp cutting temper that, thank the gods, wasn't directed at him very often. But over all D held Leon's heart, more then anyone else ever could.

The only down side to the past two months would be Zachary's ever increasing suspicion of him and Jill's constant and becoming even more so flirting. Not to mention the fact that the mass killer seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet, while to others it was a great relief to them that the killing had stopped, but it left Leon with a distinct feeling of uneasiness.

'But none of that can kill my mood today, because today I'm moving in with D.' A decidedly more cheerful look spread across his face, since he had been spending almost all of his time at the pet shop lately when he wasn't at work, even crashing in a room next to D's on many occasions, they finally decided that he should just move in. Chris already lived there and so did his daughter, so what the hell was he doing living away?

Leon was about to walk out of his office to head to his apartment to pack up when Jill walked in a decisively seductive sway to her hips.

"Hello Leon." A grin graced her gloss covered lips, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Leon replied curtly getting quite fed up and annoyed with her constant flirting, when was she going to get the hint that, no, he was _not _interested? Apparently she was either really slow or just ignoring his _go the hell away_ vibes.

"Oh? Before you go would you like to go to lunch with me? We could go to the new steak house over by the parks."

Leon's face twisted into a look of mostly veiled disgust; partly because she wouldn't leave him alone and partly because after all his time around D and the _animals _he had become a very strong vegetarian. When his brother's best friends were a raccoon, toutetsu, and his daughter who used to be a Keril meat flies right off the menu.

"No, sorry, but I'm busy. Besides I don't eat meat." At that Leon briskly walked out and headed for his apartment.

Jill watched him leave and livid expression marring her face. 'How dare he turn me down!' Angrily she spun around and sat down at Leon's desk. 'He never used to be a vegetarian, something's wrong and I'm going to figure out what's going on here.'

Slowly she opened Leon's desk and started shifting through it, 'Junk, papers, more junk…what the?' she stared at the photo she had uncovered in wide-eyed curiosity. The photo was of D standing in a black cheongsam with a white rose running from his right hip to the edge of the outfit. In front of him and slightly to the left was Chris wearing while pants and a white high collared shirt with black clasps running down the front. Still slightly to the left of D and to the right of Chris stood a young girl with raven hair pulled into a high ponytail secured with an elaborate white and black hair peace that resembled two fighting dragons. Her dress was white with two black roses entwined running down her left. Her bright blue eyes stared out of the photo with obvious glee and a hidden challenge for anyone to try to take it away from her.

Slowly Jill set down the photo her thoughts running ten miles a second. With a determined snarl she shoved the photo back were it came from and marched out of the room silently declaring to herself that she would unveil what ever Leon was hiding.

John watched sadly as she passed in such a fury she didn't even see him; walking into Leon's office he opened the drawer she hadn't fully closed in her haste. Sighing he looked at the photo that was thoughtlessly shoved in amongst a cluster of papers, 'What ever you're hiding buddy you might want to work harder at it.' Carefully placing the picture back he walked out of the office hoping for Leon's sake and the people in the photo that Jill wouldn't barge in and ruin anything, because while he was her friend, he couldn't ignore the bliss that was captured so well in the picture to last forever. A sinking feeling in his stomach told him that Jill saw it was well, and it was exactly what she was out to destroy.

- o -

Leon sighed in relief when he reached his apartment, he was so glad to finally be leaving it. It held very little value of home to him due to the fact he was barely ever there and the neighbors there were horrid. Smiling he set upon the job of packing the meager possessions he actually owned, about half way through deciding what the hell the thing he had pulled out of his closet was he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Startled he dropped the item he had dubbed 'the thing' and snapped his head around to meet the laughing eyes of D.

"Someday I'm going to figure out how you keep sneaking up on me you know." Leon murmured after getting over his shock and his embarrassment at being snuck up on once again, he _was_ a detective after all, one would think he would have better instincts.

"I'm sure you will."

"If you're being sarcastic that's cruel, but if you're joking that's even worse." The two looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. After a few minutes the two finally regained their ability to speak, but they opted for silence. Leon smiled lightly at D, no matter how much they joked about it, he was pretty sure he would never understand nor figure out how D did many of the things he did.

D let his gaze fall around the room, everything was almost packed, albeit rather sloppily, but over all it was much cleaner then it normally was. It wasn't as if Leon was messy, it was just that he spent so much time at work or at the shop that he was rarely home and never had time to clean.

Leon watched D look around the room, blushing he remembered what it looked like the first time D had seen it. Posters of scantly dressed women had littered the walls back then and the room its self was in a horrible state. Of course he had long ago stopped putting posters of that kind but he didn't like the thought that D had _ever_ seen his room like that.

"Not that I mind or anything, but why are you here?"

D stopped looking around the room and smiled at Leon, "I just thought I would come by to help, and don't worry about Chris and Lina. They're being watched by T-Chan."

"The red head with the horns?"

D paused, Leon had said it so care freely but… D hadn't known that Leon could see the creatures for what they really were. "Yes." He replied semi hesitantly, "The red head with the horns… are you okay with them being watched by a…"

"Toutetsu? No, unless you think he's going to eat them or something."

"He'd never!" D exclaimed looking slightly affronted.

"Then I have no reason to worry right? That guy does have a pretty nasty set of fangs, I'm sure he could protect them pretty well along with a couple of panthers or something." Leon smiled at D's shocked expression; that was a new one. Come to think of it when did he start seeing the semi-human versions of the pets? For the life of him he couldn't remember when, it was just like a gradual process. Mentally shrugging he returned his attention to the semi baffled shop owner. "You said you wanted to help? Okay, could you put those books over there into a box for me? Thanks."

D blinked owlishly before shaking his head to clear disjointed thoughts. That was not something he was aware of; sighing silently he decided to just take it as a fact and move on, because really it wasn't that surprising. Leon had spent so much time at the pet shop and his daughter, their daughter, had poofed into existence after bringing her self back to life after she was killed, her original self being a spiritual creature non the less. Smiling at this turn of events he walked over to do his assigned task.

About and hour and a half later D and Leon sat down on Leon's now sheet-less bed finally done with packing up Leon's belongings. For a person who didn't own very much it took much longer then they originally thought it would, but of course that could be due to the fact that D went back to fix some of the sloppy packing Leon had done. Sighing Leon let his body fall completely back into the mattress his eyes closing if relief.

"That took way too long to do, especially after today."

D looked down amusedly at Leon his lips twitching into a small smile. "Oh? What was so bad about today?"

"You know the girl who works at my office, Jill? Well she won't stop pestering me."

"Pestering?"

"Flirting." Leon answered blandly.

Although he couldn't see it with his eyes closed D's small smile dropped into an irritated frown. "Flirting?" D felt like biting his tongue but he had to ask, "Why is it bothering you? From what I remember she looked to be someone of your type." 'Unlike me.' The bitter side of D's mind finished.

Still with his eyes closed Leon listened to D's question, he sounded very… annoyed? "I donno, I guess it's just be cause she's too persistent."

"I see."

Leon was sure of it that time, D sounded upset. He opened his eyes and looked up at D. The black haired man was staring at the far wall through narrowed eyes; a very feral look gracing his features.

"D? What's the matter?"

D snapped his head down to look at Leon his face re-molding into a frozen display. "Nothing detective, nothing." Leon frowned; D hadn't called him detective in two months, and his face… Leon suppressed a small shudder. D had his mask in place, the detached emotionless face that D used to hold when they had first met. His expression was so frozen, while some people would describe the look as pleasant Leon knew the smile was only a mockery of D's real one.

"Bullshit D, what's the matter?" Leon sat back up next to D and looked him imploringly in the eyes.

"I said nothing detective."

"Exactly! Don't pull this crap; you know I know you better then this! Plus you haven't called me Detective in months, something is wrong, just tell me okay?" D remained silent opting to simply return his gaze to the blank wall in front of them. Leon knew for a fact the wall was most defiantly not that interesting to look at. He slipped his hand around D's head and forced the shorter man to look at him. Leon was once again was met by the blank porcelain features of the doll D had retreated into. Slightly hurt that D wouldn't tell him what was bothering him he once again asked for D to tell him but his words came out as nothing more then a faint whisper.

But no matter how calm D looked on the outside he was cracking on the inside. He wanted so badly to tell Leon why he had reacted so harshly, and admittedly stupidly, to his comment about Jill but… frustrated he mentally smacked himself upside the head, what was he thinking? Normally he had better control of his emotions. It also didn't help that Leon's bright blue eyes were gazing into his only inches away or the fact that no matter how hard he tried his body would not stop its slow movement closer to Leon.

"I…"

Leon smiled in amusement and slight worry; D was never at a loss for words, "Yes you?"

D cracked. It was like his mask was shattered into a thousand splinters that could never be put back into place, but he couldn't help it. For all the things he loved about Leon, his impulsiveness, his humor as bad as it was at times, his determination, his acceptance of many things he didn't understand, the thing he loved most was his smile. His open laid back take things as they came smile was such an endearing thing to D; it was almost funny that the thing he loved most about the man would shatter him.

Leon was almost stunned at the wave of emotions that suddenly crossed D's face. Pain, anger, sadness, joy, determination, fear… Leon didn't have time to think about the abrupt openness as D swiftly leaned forward to press their lips together. Surprised Leon's body stopped listening to him when he felt the warm lips press against his own; it wasn't until he felt the tears falling on his face or the loss of contact that he realized he hadn't responded.

D stood up quickly crystal tears burning paths down his cheeks his eyes wide in a mix of sorrow and pain. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't, I mean, I… I…" Giving up on talking D turned around to head for the door.

At the sight of D's hastily retreating back Leon finally managed to regain control of his frozen body. He swiftly stood and grabbed D's wrist before he reached the door; spinning the shorter man around Leon threaded his hands through D's hair and forced their lips together.

The ice that had formed around D's cracked heart dissolved instantly when he felt Leon's mouth against his own sending fire coursing through his veins as he melted against the blonde's chest wrapping his pale arms around Leon's waist. 'His touch feels like…flames, like nirvana, like…' Giving up on words to try to describe what he was feeling he opted for returning the kiss with as much feeling as he could desperately hoping that this wouldn't end, ever.

Pulling back slightly Leon rested his forehead against D's a soft smile gracing his lips. "You know D, eventually were going to do something the normal way. Somehow I don't think most people have a daughter together, move in together, and then have their first kiss."

"But, what, I… Leon?" D paused thoroughly confused, he didn't mind being kissed or held by the taller blonde, no not at all. But the abruptness of this new development startled and perplexed him. Although he had to admit, the spontaneous-ness of the event was oh so very Leon.

"That's better."

"What?"

"You called me Leon, I was afraid there for a moment you were going to go back to calling me detective."

"Oh Leon, you confuse me." D sighed and stared straight into the blue eyes opposing his own, "What… what does this mean?"

Leon grinned again and placed a light peck on D's pastel lips. He was trying his hardest to stay calm but all he really felt like doing was jumping up and down in the air screaming 'YES, YES, YES!' over and over again but opted for holding D, it was after all something he had wanted to do for a very long time. He could act like a sugar high teenager later. D had let him kiss him, but even better then that better then that, D had kissed him first! But even though D _was_ the first one to make a move that didn't make him even the least bit less nervous with how he was going to answer D's question, shit who asks 'What does this mean' anyways?

"What it means is that if you let me I can be your… boyfriend? For lack of better term, what it means is I can finally stop pondering how in the world I was gonna tell you that I _liked _you, it also means we can be better parents to Lina, but over all what does it mean to _you_?"

"I guess it means we may not need that extra room after all."

Leon blinked for a moment before blushing scarlet, "D!"

"What? I haven't said anything wrong, how did you take what I said?" D smirked lightly as Leon got even redder.

"Agh, maybe I was right two years ago, you _are_ pure evil, you know that?" Leon laughed as something clicked in his head, "Well at least now you don't have to be jealous of Jill anymore, in fact if you really want to I will ignore it if she suddenly goes missing."

"Leon!" Now it was D's turn to change into a significant shade of pink.

"Okay I was kidding, but you were defiantly jealous, just admit it."

"Leon?"

"What?"

D grinned up at Leon a predatory look gleaming in his eyes, "Do shut up." With that he leaned up and sealed their lips together once more, and Leon was not protesting in the least.

- o -

Around ten o'clock D and Leon arrived at the pet store with all of Leon's stuff. After they had finally released each other they had decided to go out for an elongated dinner to figure out a bit more about their new relationship after spending a couple of hours at the park. After calling Chris and Lina to explain that they would be very late of course; it wouldn't do to have D's pets roaming around searching for the two.

Leaving Leon's stuff in his car to deal with tomorrow the two walked into the quiet store and into the back rooms. Near the very back of the store past numerous twists and turns were the bedrooms, almost impossible to reach if you didn't live there yourself.

Smiling softly up at the blonde D grabbed Leon's hand and started to walk towards the rooms. They reached Lina's door and opened it slowly to she if she was all right. The midnight haired child lay snuggled in bed between two panthers whose heads perked up the second they walked in.

"Welcome home Count." The female spoke softly bowing her head in respect.

"I hope you do not mind us lying beside your daughter." The female's mate spoke, his head also lowering in a bow of respect.

D smiled gratefully, "No I do not mind at all, thank you for watching over her while we were away."

"It is our pleasure." The female cocked her head to the side and looked at Leon intently, "Is he now your mate? I knew he would be; Taka take that, I'm always right on these things!"

"But how could you tell…" Leon asked red once again spreading across his face.

"I'm a female, we just know things."

Leon just shook his head in defeat and D smiled gratefully that the pets accepted Leon; though they may have done so ages ago without him really noticing.

They left the room, Leon now a considerably deep shade of red, and headed over right across the hall to check on Chris. Of course when they opened the door they hadn't expected to see such an amusing and oddly enough endearing sight.

Chris was deep asleep snuggled into the chest of one very awake T-Chan, his arm wrapped tightly around the Toutetsu's waist. T-Chan glared at them as they entered.

"Don't say a word."

D started to giggle lightly while Leon simply outright started laughing, who would of guessed the 'evil man eater' would let a little kid use him as a pillow?

"I said don't say anything!"

"We…di…didn't!" Leon managed to gasp out between laughs.

Chris moaned slightly in his sleep as he buried his head further into T-Chan in attempt to block out the noise. "God damn it I said shut up, you're gonna wake the kid! Leave!"

The two of them left promptly after receiving another glare form T-Chan; if looks could kill they would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes on the floor from the look he gave them.

"Well at least we knew he won't let anyone hurt Chris, God, he even told you to shut up D."

D grinned thoughtfully, "Yes it would appear the Toutetsu has grown rather attached to our dear Chris, perhaps I should entrust the ownership of T-Chan to Chris."

"Eh, as long as you're not planning on letting Chris get massacred for something I don't know he did then okay."

They continued their walk down the hall to where D's room was. Leon was about to walk into the room that was originally set up for him when D grabbed his hand and continued walking down the hall.

"D?" Leon voiced questioning.

"I wasn't kidding earlier Leon, we're not going to be needing that room." D dragged an unresisting Leon into his room through a set of rather large ornamental doors. The room its self was fascinating; crème colored carpet went wall-to-wall and dark purple-red paint covered the walls, often blocked by tapestries dictating the most beautiful scenes. In the middle of the room was a large bed with black sheets and red letterings on it in Chinese on the hems. Leon made a note to ask D what it said later, at the moment he was a bit more distracted with what D was doing.

"Here Leon, put on these, I will be right back" Leon watched D disappear behind a curtain to change before looking down at what he was handed. Traditional white silk Chinese sleep wear. 'More silk, where does he get this stuff?'

A few minutes later D came out wearing a black outfit very close in design to his. Gracefully D walked over to the bed, turning the light off on the way, and got in. Leon stared at the empty left side of the bed slightly apprehensively before walking over and sliding in as well.

A silence came over the two as they both stared into the darkness not quite able to get to sleep, the distance of a couple feet between them felt like miles but both were hesitant to change it. The relationship was new, even as odd as it was, and like two kids on their first date they desperately hoped for everything to be perfect.

Finally Leon sighed as he turned on his side to look at D, if D made the first move to kiss him then he should take the incentive, right? Leon reached over and pulled D into his arms, burying his face in D's raven locks. This felt better, now that the invisible wall that had tried to form between them had fallen, Leon felt more at ease. D snuggled into Leon's chest a smile gracing his face before falling into a calm slumber Leon following not long after.

TBC…

Fs: And the whole world yells in a chorus 'Finally!' Please review, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Fs: I'm going to take this space to congratulate you for staying with me this long, and to congratulate me for writing it. I hope this arrangement continues through the future.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, some language and crazy people, I think that's about it…

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; if I did, the ending would have been a bit different.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 10- Snapping Point

Jill was angry.

No, she was beyond angry. She was livid. Irritated, she chucked the files she was looking over across her desk barley sparing them a disgruntled glance. It had been three weeks since she had seen the photo and had resolved to find out what Leon was hiding and she still was empty handed. Growling she stood up to take a walk around the office.

As she walked out into the hall the few people who were meandering about scattered quickly to return to what they were supposed to be doing. Looking curiously around the hallway she could have sworn to hold people a moment ago Jill decided to head towards Leon's office.

Sighing, one of the people who had simply ducked around a corner when Jill emerged walked semi-cautiously back into the hall. It was no secret around the office that something odd was going on. Jill had started acting odd a few weeks back, her temper flaring at seemingly nothing and the suspicious looks she always sent Leon now a days were worth pondering over. But it wasn't only Jill who was acting out of sorts lately. Zack, the newest kid in this force, was also giving untrusting glances towards Leon and studying him rather closely. John had proceeded to watch every one very closely as if looking for an answer to a question that the rest couldn't see. And what of Leon? Well he, for the past three weeks, had been uncharacteristically happy and ever more upbeat then usual. Even the thought of horrible murders and killings didn't put a damper on his chipper mood.

Shaking his head person decided to head back to his office deciding to keep his nose out of their business. Something was going down, and he really didn't feel like being caught up in it.

Jill stopped her brisk walk through the surprisingly empty hallways when she reached the outside of Leon's office. Peering in she found Leon sitting at his desk looking boredly at his computer screen sighing every few minutes and looking at the clock even more frequently.

Leon was bored, and not the average kind of bored either. It was the I'm so fucking bored I could put my head through a brick wall and then proceed to dance in circles just to have something to do kind of bored. And not only was he so extremely bored but he was also currently grossed out. The image on his computer that was glaring so harshly into his eyes was pictures of the new case file.

Three young girls were raped brutally before their stomachs were cut open and they were hung from their inner organs. But to make the scene ever more wrong was the absence of the girls' right hands and the nails from their left hands. The sick basterd who did this to them had obviously taken them with him, but to what demented purpose he didn't really want to know.

Sighing he lazily looked up at the clock, only three more hours till he could go home to his family and return to the arms of his… his what? A puzzled expression crossed his face. D was his what? Boyfriend just seemed too weak and Lover to crude. Soul Mates was a load of romantic rot and Friends With Perks was just degrading. They did have a family together after all. But no matter how much he loved D he couldn't think of what to call him. D was his…

Grinning suddenly he stopped his train of thought. That was perfect. D was HIS no other way about it, and he was D's. Simple, titles were degrading things in all reality anyways. His happy mood was cut drastically short when Jill suddenly walked into the room.

Jill narrowed her eyes from her place out side the door at Leon's rapidly changing moods, what could cause him to go from sad to happy to troubled to positively elated? Frowning she walked into the office intent on getting some answers.

"Hello Leon."

"Hello Jill." Jill inwardly flinched at the cold tone residing in his voice but she wasn't one to back down.

"Do you want to…"

"No."

"But you didn't even wait for me to finish my question!"

Leon sighed over dramatically, "Okay then, finish your question."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"No." Leon's bland reply hung heavily in the room; he would never change his mind, not now, not ever.

Frustrated tears sprung to Jill's eyes as she glared at the man before her. "Why won't you ever go anywhere with me!"

"I'm sorry Jill but I'm just not interested."

"What do you mean you're 'just not interested'? There's something going on Leon, and I'm going to figure out what!"

Glancing nervously at the fuming girl before him, Leon slowly got up and started to walk towards the door of his office. 'God, she's harder to deal with then a wild animal.'

Leon was almost to the sweet freedom of the hallway when Jill's frighteningly detached voice wafted over to him, "You moved."

"Wha-what?"

"You moved; I went to drop off some case files the other day and you weren't there. They said you had moved out three weeks ago…" Her chilling statement hung coldly in the air daring Leon to try to tell her she was wrong.

Chuckling slightly nervously Leon turned around to face Jill. "Well ya, the place was a bit small, and I needed a change, sooo… I moved out, nothing to get upset about."

"Nothing to get upset about? Nothing to get upset about! Leon not even the office knows you moved, what about change of address forms? And not only that but you've been acting weird lately! Like since when have you been a vegetarian?"

"Umm…"

"And then there's that cursed pet shop!"

Leon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of his new home, "What do you mean 'that cursed pet shop'?"

"What I mean is you and your stupid obsession with that shop. First it was always D did this and D did that, it was driving me insane because you never had any concrete proof on the matter and then you stopped. I was so happy, I thought you had finally gotten over your stupid obsession with that place but you kept going, every break you had or day off you were always there!"

"Jill…"

"No." She cut him off angrily, "Don't say anything, you're over there even more now-a-days, I can smell it on you. The sweet sent of the shop clings to you permanently now. Why! Why won't you just stop and spend some time with me!"

Leon let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, she wasn't on the right track, she was just jealous. Hardening his resolve he glared at the pitiful looking girl before him, she just wouldn't stop, and she knew he wasn't interested.

"Jill, I'm. Not. Interested. I'm sorry but it's not going to happen alright?" Turning towards the door Leon was halfway in the hallway before he felt and insistent yank on his arm. Annoyed he turned his head and glared dangerously at Jill. "What." He hissed out extremely aggravated. At the moment he wanted nothing more then to pop a lead shot into the twits head.

"Don't go Leon! I love you!"

A disgusted look crossed Leon's face. Forcefully he ripped his arm out of the obnoxious girls hold and proceeded out of the room. Right before he was out of earshot he paused not even bothering to turn around. "What makes you think that I would return love to you of any kind after the way you harassed me? Besides you don't love me, that was a pathetic attempt to get me to stay, wasn't it?" The semi-strangled sound that issued from Jill's throat was all he had to hear, "Thought so." Leon left not even bothering to acknowledge the worried looking John standing at the hallways end.

- o -

Leon sighed as he got into his car; today was one day he never wanted to repeat. After the incident with Jill he had spent the rest of the afternoon making sure as hell he wouldn't run into her again.

Resting his head on the staring wheel Leon let out a frustrated groan, why the hell couldn't she just leave him alone? He made it so glaringly obvious that he wasn't into her, but she persisted and it was starting to drive him mad! Throwing his jacket into the passenger seat Leon started on the drive home one thing repeating in his head 'I'm going home to my family.'

- o -

Closing up the shop for the day D rested on one of his plush couches forgoing his favorite hard backed chair. Resting his head on the satin fabric he allowed a small smile to break though his mask and rest on his face. He was happy, so terribly happy that the word could never do the emotion justice. Never before in his life did he ever even consider finding happiness for him self, never before had he even desired anything.

He softly brushed his fingers across his lips sending a warm felling through his body. Leon and he hadn't gone further then kissing and cuddling at this point besides the obvious fact that they shared the same bed. Neither one of them wanted to and both feared to take things too fast and ruin something that could have lasted forever.

'Lust.' D pondered to him self 'One of the things that makes humans so close to animals and yet so different.'

The sound of a car pulling up out side of the shop dragged D from his thoughts. 'Leon must be back.' Standing, he walked up the stairway and onto the quiet streets of Chinatown. Seeing Leon leaning against his car a small smile formed on D's lips as he walked over to the blonde.

"Welcome home."

Leon grinned and pulled the shorter man closer burring his face in his raven hair. "Glad to me home," he mummered softly, "Work was overly hectic today; I just want to go to sleep after spending some time with my family."

"You're all the more welcome to. My dear Leon."

"You got rid of the 'detective'." D grinned impishly up as Leon a playful glint in his eyes.

"Does this bother you?"

"No, I think I rather like it." Grinning back D, Leon leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

- o -

Jill's eyes widened as she looked at the scene before her. Leon had his arms wrapped tightly around D's waist their lips softly meeting in a passionate exchange of lovers. She had decided to follow Leon home to figure out where he had moved to, but she had never thought she would find a scene like this.

Moving closer Jill watched as the two walked inside the shop dazed smiles playing on both of their faces. She came close enough just in time to hear a soft 'I love you' pass through Leon's lips, and Jill saw red.

TBC…

Fs: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me about it! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Fs: An author's work is like their soul, they put their emotions out for the world to read yet they never know how people interpret what they have written. Please review, not just me but every story you read. It's good for the author and it keeps them going.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Perpetually insane people.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; I own Lina though and the creature the Keril.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 11- Truth Beyond Truths

The continuous ticking of an old grandfather clock was the only sound that echoed repeatedly in the dark room. Blue eyes stared out through the darkness; her blonde hair unkempt in wild tangles that swept across her pillow like erratic rivers. Her gaze was firmly locked on the ceiling above her, her mind trying vainly to mimic its blank emptiness. Trying so very hard to remove the memory of what she had seen from her mind.

Leon's arms were locked tightly around the slim waist of the raven-haired man before him. Sweet smiles danced on their lips as they spoke quietly, lovingly, to each other. Candy lips met in a loving embrace as she watched horrified at the scene playing out before her, willing it to all be a dream, a nightmare, anything as long as it wasn't _real_. Running forward desperate to prove to herself that she really wasn't seeing what was occurring dauntingly before her she had watched painfully as they turned away never noticing her but close enough for her to hear the whispered declaration of devotion that fell easily past the blondes lips before they stepped into the darkness of the pet shop.

Later she had crawled into her apartment anguish clear for anyone to see across her face. Tears stung at her eyes while she pawed fruitlessly at the idea that she had just imagined what she had seen, but she just couldn't. It was just too _real_; it made just too much sense! All the happy smiles and joyful glinting in his eyes that was never directed towards her, would never be directed towards her, fell into perfect place with the scene that ran brokenly, continuously, though her head.

Slowly her sorrow gave way to anger, spiteful thoughts danced behind her tear stained eyes keeping her painfully awake. Why couldn't Leon love her? What could have possibly made D better then her? She had been there longer, she had been attentive to his needs and wants, but still he chose _him_, a _man_, over her. While admittedly D was very pretty for a male, Leon had hated him, wanted nothing more then to see the man behind bars.

But thinking back, after Leon had first discovered D she was no longer important. All Leon ever did was obsess over the lithe man and all he believed D did. A bitter laugh crudely ripped its way past her already strained throat, she supposed that she should have seen it coming and now that she knew the truth she felt inexplicably stupid for being so blind.

The first blinding hint should have been Leon's brother that was oh-so-nicely placed in the care of the same man Leon thought to be a killer. Such a level of trust he placed in the Chinese man was almost mind boggling even as he often exclaimed quite avidly, passionately, that he believed D to be quite capable of killing; killing without caring. Because, according to Leon, D didn't care about humans.

The second thing that, now no longer hiding in the back of her mind, was slapping her gleefully upside the head was the visits, the visits always coated with chocolate. She knew she had been the one to suggest it, the one to tell Leon that getting information would be so much easier using honey instead of vinegar as the saying goes, and it had been okay, really it had, as long as Leon was going for information. But he didn't, he want all the time. On his breaks and on his days off he was there almost every time with a box of chocolate or some kind of sweet tucked under his arm as he walked in.

Anger gripped her, her hands clenching tightly against her satin bed sheets, as she snarled in the darkness. 'If I can't have Leon, no stupid shop owner will have him either.' A sharp spike of laughter bubbled past her lips, 'But first, I'm going to make you pay for loving him… Leon.'

- o -

Leon sighed, the content sound passing though his lips to ruffle the night colored locks of hair before him. Tightening his hold around D's slim waist he pulled the smaller man closer to him, nuzzling his face lightly in the back of D's neck.

"Leon?"

The quiet question somewhat startled him, his body tensing for a moment, as his quiet thoughts were broken, "Hmm?"

Turning in their embrace to face Leon, D slid his arms around the blonde's neck a slight worried expression on his face. "What's the matter Leon? You've been shifting all night."

"Ahh… its nothing."

A disbelieving look flittered across D's face, his lips pursing slightly at the blatant lie. Sliding his nails gently against the side of Leon's neck he gazed directly into the others blue eyes. "Please Leon, tell me. We shouldn't hide things from each other…"

Frowning slightly Leon simply rested his chin on the top of the smaller mans head silence greeting the room as his answer. Somewhat disconcerted D snuggled closer to the warmth before him placing a chaste kiss on the delicate skin of Leon's neck before felling still.

Silence crept across the room in shadowy tendrils wrapping its self around the two men curled tightly around each other freezing them in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. Time slowly passed with the ticking of a far away clock; two sets of eyes were wide awake as their bodies attempted to feign sleep although such attempts were futile as they were unable to fool the person lying so close to themselves.

Slowly Leon's hands ran gently across the others back, a worried expression on his face unseen by D, "Do you love me?"

Jerking back slightly D stared imploringly into Leon's cobalt eyes, "Of coarse I do! Why would you…"

Covering D's small mouth with one of his hands Leon stared searchingly into the shop owner's mismatched eyes. "I mean do you _really_ love me?"

The slight irritated look that flickered in D's eyes vanished at the almost pleading look that was resting on Leon's face. Gently pulling Leon's hand away D quirked a small smile at the taller man. "Leon, what's this about?"

"Jill… Jill told me she loved me today…" A moment of silence fell between them as D tried to get his voice to work.

"You didn't… I mean you wouldn't…" An affronted accusation shined though D's eyes not quite veiling the worry that suddenly assaulted him.

"No, there is no way in the seven heavens or hells that I would ever leave you, especially after the trouble I went though to get you in the first place. Besides, I don't think I've given the rest of the world all together nearly as much thought as I spent on you."

Ignoring the less-then-innocent look Leon just gave him and pushing back the blush he just _knew_ flared to life on his face D redirected the conversation back to _safer_ ground, and back to its point. "Leon, what does this have to do with anything?"

Sighing Leon rolled onto his back dragging an unresisting D on top of him. "It… it just sort of shocked me, that's all. Not that she was after me because I've known that for a while, but… it was just how easily she could say she loved me and obviously not really mean it, not mean it at all."

Placing a quick kiss on the blondes lips D smiled sweetly down at Leon. "If it makes any difference at all to how you feel right now, you are the first person I've ever loved…" D trailed off almost unnoticeably, the rest of his sentence heard only by himself '…the only one I ever will love.'

Reassurance fluttered within Leon's chest; a wide smile on his face. "Ah yes, you and your I-hate-humans complex." His tone was light and playful showing D he meant no harm by this accusation but underneath it all Leon knew it was the truth. For some reason beyond his current understanding D hated humans and made it quite obvious with his fake and uncaring nature towards them. This knowledge also made him extremely grateful that he was able to become so close to the midnight haired creature he held in his arms; close enough to be able to express love towards him and have it returned.

Placing a gentle kiss on D's lips Leon smiled up at him, "Just don't leave me okay?"

Cuddling into the chest below him D grinned into the silk fabric of Leon's shirt. "Don't worry Leon; there is nothing in this world that could make me leave your side." Sighing D closed his eyes in quiet thought, 'But I fear that in the end you will be the one to leave me.'

- o -

The sun broke the horizon early on Monday morning unnoticed by the two lovers curled tightly around each other in sleep. Outside their peaceful room however the animals in the shop were already awake and discussing the new turn of events quite avidly.

Camilla, a rare golden plumed bird relative of the phoenix, sat rigidly on her perch her face clearly showing her displeasure. "Why does that man have to stay here? He's rude, annoying, and completely unfit for the Count."

"Don't be so mean! And besides, you know perfectly why Leon's here Camilla!"

Annoyed Camilla looked over a Yaone, a fleetly joyful bird from the north. "Oh really now, then do tell me why."

"_Because_, my ever vain friend, the Counts _in love_ with him, that's why."

"No he's _not_! The Count would never be in love with a human, much less that one!"

Agitated Yaone huffed at her immature friend. "Stop being stupid, the count does love Leon, it's obvious to everyone, please stop disgracing yourself."

"Disgracing myself! The Counts the one disgracing himself letting that foul creature touch him and even sleep next to him! It's disgusting! I think that…"

"Camilla shut up; no one cares what you think."

The two bickering birds quickly looked towards the humanoid wolf by the door. His black ears were flattened slightly against his head in anger.

"S-Shun!" Yaone fluttered down from her perch to stand as a humanoid beside the enraged wolf. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm here because I heard some rumors of a bird going around bad mouthing the Count and it appears I've found the culprit."

"I haven't done anything wrong! I'm just stating the truth!"

Amber eyes narrowed at the creature before him; Shun's fangs glinting lightly though his lips. "Don't you dare question what the Count does unless of coarse, you desire so badly to be eaten? Besides no one else seems to oppose their union, not even the Toutetsu, and if there are any others they are indefinably small in number and smart enough to keep their mouths shut."

A challenging gleam lit in Camilla's eyes, "What? Are _you_ going to eat me? The Count would never allow it!"

"The Count doesn't know you exist."

"Yes he does!" Camilla shrieked, "The Count loves me!"

Looking sadly at her friend Yaone sighed, "Oh Camilla, the Count loves us all but…" She shook her head in pity for her friend, "…He loves Leon differently."

Tears flooded the distressed bird's eyes, "No you're wrong, the Count _loves_ me, and I'll prove it!"

"Stop being stupid!" Shun snarled as Camilla dashed from the room, "God damn it, lets follow her Yaone."

"Y-Yes!"

Camilla slowly caught her breath as she stood out side the door to D's room, anxiety finally flickering within her. 'What if they were right? What if… no! The Count loves me and I'll prove it!' Gathering her courage about her Camilla pushed open the black and red oriental doors ignoring the loud warnings and protests from Shun and Yaone telling her to stop.

The loud bang from the hurriedly opened door resounded though the room startling the two occupants. Sitting up D blinked slowly at the three creatures standing in his door way. Following his partner Leon sat up, his arm resting comfortably around D's waist as he glanced confusedly at the humanoids before him.

"Shun, Yaone, Camilla, whats the matter?" D's tone was inflicted with worry as his eyes quickly scanned the three judging their condition.

A sneer oozed its way across Camilla's face as she looked at the two, "Get your hands off of him!" She shrieked looking murderously at Leon.

"What?" Leon managed to force the word past his lips, his mind still slightly fogged with sleep, or lack there of, desperately trying to figure out what the enraged bird was talking about.

"Camilla… what's the matter?" D's soft question was ignored by the bird that just continued to rant at Leon.

"I said get your hands off the Count! It's not like he loves you anyways!"

Shun and Yaone, who until this point had been looking apologetically at the two confused men who _were_ enjoying sleeping in for one day out of the year before they had barged in, backed away slowly at the steel like glint that flared in D's now enraged eyes.

"What did you just say?" His voice came out smooth, sharp and with such a promise of danger that Leon was immeasurably glad it wasn't directed at him.

If Camilla had heard the venom lacing the Count's words she chose to ignore it as she continued her tirade no longer truly thinking about the words that were slipping from her tongue. "Seriously Count, you really should stop pretending now, it's disgracing to you not to mention the rest of us!"

An enraged snarl was admitted by Shun as he prepared to attack the intolerable creature speaking so rudely to the Count when D signaled for him to stay still. Gulping in slight understanding that Camilla wasn't likely to survive this encounter unscathed Shun gently pulled Yaone to the side of the room to watch the events unfurl from a safe distance.

"I do believe you do not understand my intentions Camilla and I hardly believe I am pretending nor do I believe I am disgracing anyone with _my_ Leon." A catlike grace encompassed D's body as he swiftly rose from beside Leon, giving a warm smile to his slightly unnerved partner before returning his frozen glare to the now quiet bird.

"W-what are you talking about Count, you… you can't seriously _love_ him, you can't!"

"But I do, very much so."

"No! You can't! You love me! You have to! You have to…" Her voice trailed of brokenly, her eyes shining with denial as she hung on to the nonexistent possibility that the Count was only kidding.

"You know I care for everyone who lives in this shop but Camilla you must understand, I'm _in love_ with Leon."

"Ha told you!" Yaone jumped happily in the air at the prospect of being right, as she privately believed she always was.

"Yaone be quiet!" Shun hushed the energetic girl who was quickly forgetting the seriousness of the conversation going on before them.

Turning his attention back to D and Camilla, Leon sighed. He did not like the idea of D falling out of favor with his… pets because of him. "Hey, Shun right?"

"Yes? What do you require?" The courteous replay to his questioning stunned Leon into momentary silence before he remembered what he had wanted to ask. Noticing that all the eyes in the room were on him Leon swallowed slightly nervously almost dreading the answer.

"How many… how many others feel like she does."

Yaone tilted her head slightly to the side in a show of confusion, "Like she does…?"

"Hates me."

"Oh… Oh!" Yaone giggled as the question finally sunk in. "She's basically alone and if there _is_ anyone else who does agree with her they aren't saying anything."

"Which would be the smart thing to do." Shun growled deep within his throat, "One shouldn't betray their masters in such a way, especially when they take the time to become friends with you."

Letting Shun's odd wording of masters instead of master slide by without comment Leon smiled lightly at the two, grateful that he really _wasn't_ causing problems. Nodding at the two _loyal_ animals D turned his carefully concealed rage back to Camilla.

"Do you understand Camilla?"

"No! This isn't what was supposed to happen! Leon was supposed to hate you; you were supposed to hate him like you do the rest of his race! Your letting yourself get attached to them! You even like that Chris kid and that Lina!"

Sighing in the realization that he was never going to get her to understand D knew the best thing to do would be to make her angry enough to leave no matter how much a truly didn't want to. "Camilla I'm going to say this once, and because everyone else seems to understand I won't be saying it again. Leon is my mate."

"No he's…!"

"Shut up Camilla!" Shun snarled, "Let the Count talk."

"Thank you Shun, as I was saying Leon is my mate," he paused at the whimper that sounded from Camilla, "Lina is my child and Chris might as well be. I'm not giving them up and I truly regret hurting you so but I would never give any of them up for _you_."

Hurt flashed with an unhealthy amount of retained denial as she flew from the room and most likely out of the shop. Sighing sadly D sat back down on the bed, Leon's arms instantly wrapping around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"I really didn't want to hurt her but… but I meant what I said. I truly meant no offence but you are…"

A giggle drew the two's attention towards the other end of the room where Yaone and Shun stood. The hyper bird smiled widely at them her eyes dancing in glee. "He's your mate, how could she expect you to choose her over him?" The following nod from Shun told clearly their opinions, Camilla was acting out of line and had to be dealt with. Nether of them seemed to harbor any anger towards the two resting on the bed comforted by the other.

"Well… I'll be going now okay Count? I'm sure Kira will be thrilled that Camilla is gone. We won't have to listen to her gripe any more and besides… remember it's not your fault, okay? See ya!" Leon and D watched amusedly as the bird skipped merrily from the room followed by a more formally moving Shun.

Now that they were once again alone Leon smiled down at D. "It's really not your fault, you do know that right?"

D sighed, "I suppose, I still feel slightly bad about hurting her like that though, even though it was clear she had left me with no other course of action."

Resting his chin on the top of D's head he squeezed the smaller man tighter in his embrace a wane smile on his lips. "You know if it's anyone's fault its mine."

"What are you talking about Leon? How could of this been your fault?"

"Oh I don't know; I just feel bad about being the reason you got in a fight with one of the animals here."

Releasing himself from Leon's grip D turned around, an exuberant smile lighting his face chasing away the shadows that the random, yet rather stressful, conversation had left in D's eyes. Tangling his fingers in Leon's united hair D leaned forward colliding their lips together in a tender embrace.

Bringing his hands to rest gently on D's hips Leon returned the kiss with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm. Leon mentally chuckled as he felt a single word mouthed against his lips; _mine_. Pulling back the detective grinned at the significantly happier man before him.

"You're very possessive you know that?"

"Hmm? Really, How so?"

Poking D lightly on the forehead Leon grinned playfully at him. "You only called me yours like thirty times"

"I did not!" A red blush spread across D's cheeks notably altering his coloring and causing Leon to chuckle lightly at him.

"Okay so I exaggerated…" D snorted as if to say, well duh. "…A bit."

"Leon!" D's affronted whine only caused Leon to laugh harder only stopping when D had tackled him back onto the mattress.

Wrapping his arms around D's waist Leon rolled on top of the smaller man a smile lighting his features. "I'm glad."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh." Nuzzling his head in the crook of D's neck Leon kissed him lightly before pulling back to look into D's eyes, "I haven't been this happy in a very long time."

Trailing his hands across Leon's back D grinned mischievously, "What time do you have to be in for work today?"

"Not until two, why?"

"No reason…" D whispered as he slid his hands behind Leon's neck slowly pulling the blondes face closer, "No real reason at all, just thinking the store can stay closed for a while longer, that's all."

"Hmm? Really now? Now what do you plan on doing until then?" The suggestive look Leon gave him tested his will power and his ability to not let his skin turn to a shade resembling that of a cherry.

"Oh, nothing really…" Sliding his hands down Leon's sides D rested them on Leon's hips, his fingers barely touching across the blondes lower back.

Grinning Leon lowered his head once again capturing the raven-haired mans lips with his own gently seeking entrance to the others mouth with his prodding tongue. A slightly startled gasp tore D's lips apart at the first feeling of Leon's seeking mouth granting him accidental but not begrudged entrance.

The kiss was treading on waters nether of them had dared to push their relationship to just yet, both of them avidly competing yet with out any true struggle for dominance. Passion poured through them that they weren't aware they held along with a desire that danced dangerously along the line between love and lust.

Pulling back slightly Leon tugged lightly on the cream colored ribbon that held D's top secured; his eyes searching the others face for permission to continue. After a slight moments hesitation at the unfamiliarity of what was happening D nodded softly, a faintly nervous smile waltzing across his face.

The light sound of sliding fabric was heard through the silent room as Leon pulled at the ribbon his eyes widening slightly in hopeful anticipation as he slid D's silk top off of his shoulders. Almost unnaturally pale skin met Leon's eyes; his lips trailing soft kisses across D's collar bone pausing for a second longer at the junction in the center of D's neck.

"D? Are you sure your okay with this?" Straddling D, Leon leaned forward until he was about a hairsbreadth away from the Chinese mans face. Looking for any signs of hesitation or worry Leon was relived to only find a slight nervousness residing in his loves eyes.

Reaching forward D tugged lose Leon's similar looking black top; his hands curiously searching the unexplored plain of Leon's chest. The blonde's slightly irregular heartbeat was evident to D as he ran his fingers across the slowly heating up skin of his partner. "Yes Leon, I'm… I'm sure."

"Are you positive?"

Sighing D leaned up and scraped his teeth across Leon's shoulder in irritation. "Yes, are you trying to make me second guess myself?"

"Hell no!" Grinning sheepishly at his over enthusiastic outburst Leon quieted, "I mean; I just wanted to be sure and, hey don't give me that look, I can be less then impulsive if I want to be."

"Now would hardly be the time for you to be changing your ways you know." Despite the slight aggravated tone in his voice D's eyes were shining in amusement over his detectives sudden over considerate attitude. Flipping Leon onto his back D perched on Leon's chest an almost triumphant smirk on his features. Pressing his lips firmly onto Leon's he stared into the opposite pair of open eyes willing himself to give a silent warning to the other.

Before Leon was able to truly question the warning he was given the light kisses that were trailing down his neck suddenly stopped in a quick flash of pain. Pulling his mind from the new almost over whelming sensation Leon craned his view as much as possible to look down at a sheepish and somewhat worried looking D, an errant trail of blood falling from his lips.

Not even bothering nor really caring to ask for an explanation to D's random act of over-dominate behavior Leon once again took control of their situation; his hands splayed across D's pale stomach. Sometimes it really was just better to let D explain to you in time everything he does. Leon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by D's finger against his lips.

"If you're going to ask again if I'm sure I'm ready for this you would be better off not talking."

Shutting his mouth again Leon didn't reopen it to speak; neither of them spoke while each touch between them seemed to scream a thousand feelings to each other that words could never even try to express. Passionate kisses and flame tipped fingers were all that occupied their minds filled with nothing but the thought, feeling, and love of the other. The world seemed forgotten to them, like something so far on the edge of your memory that it's hardly worth keeping there in the first place. Quiet declarations of love and devotion passed though their lips as they lay still, wrapped in each other's arms reveling in the silent feeling of forever.

- o -

A man sat at his desk worry plastering his features. Picture upon picture and file upon file lay scattered across his desk. So many inconsequential facts coming together to form one answer in the man's mind, it was time to investigate China Town.

TBC…

Fs: Oh how the plot thickens. Please review, thank you. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Fs: I hope you all enjoy chapter 12 of the rollercoaster I've dubbed Sweet Eternity. Also thank you for all of your kind words, they are very much appreciated.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, by now you should know this.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Je n'aime pas Tokyo Pop, Ils posséder Pet Shop of Horrors…

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 12- Weave The Path

Leon sat in his car, his hands tapping out the rhythm to a song that was stuck in his head on the steering wheel as he waited in gridlock behind an overturned car. Sighing in recognition that he wasn't going to make it to work on time the blonde-haired detective leaned back in his seat a content smile ghosting across his face.

To him, despite Camilla's rather impromptu and taxing visit, this morning had been perfect. He couldn't really explain it, but it felt so… right to him. There was no planning, no over stressful worrying about if they were going to measure up to each others standards, it was just… natural. Natural, perfect, and most of all it was _sincere_.

Rubbing one of his hands gently over the gash in the side of his neck a pleasant sensation flowed through him. Before he had left the shop he had taken a quick look into a mirror to see the damage his still sleeping lover had done to him and he was quite frankly, regardless of the random sparks of pain it caused him at first, impressed with the wound. D has to have some set of hidden fangs to do what he did, tearing his lightly tanned skin in two jagged lines that met in a crooked semi circle.

'You know, two years ago I would have thought that a guy biting a flipping hole into my neck was creepy if not a bit scary. Then again two years ago I didn't know D.' The blaring sound of a car horn startled Leon out of his thoughts, the blonde male sitting quickly back up from his reclined position. Sheepishly driving forward Leon headed towards work ignoring the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Pulling up to the almost run down looking building Leon parked his car across the street too lazy to deal with the maze like underground parking the precinct had. Shielding his eyes form the afternoon sun Leon walked swiftly into the building hoping that no one would notice his lateness, if only he could be so lucky.

"You're late." The displeased voice ran though Leon's ears as he turned around to face an annoyed Zachary Lewis; his green eyes stared impassively at Leon's pleading look. "That's not going to work, besides I was sent out here to look for you, there's an emergency meeting called in the Chiefs office."

Groaning Leon followed Zack towards the back of the building where the higher ups offices were. "Why do _I_ have to be there though? Can't you cover for me… please?"

The irritated look the brunette sent Leon shut up any further requests. 'That kid takes his job too seriously… on second thought we _are_ the people who are supposed to keep civilians safe, ha, what a great job I'm doing.' Laughing internally Leon grinned, he knew that a person's death was not a happy occasion but from D it was different, and not just because he loved the man. No, it was because it was a judgment, not just a mindless murder. That and the people were warned; they were just too stupid to comply.

Stopping outside the wooden pained doors of the Chief's conference office Zack turned to look Leon straight in the eye. "The Chief asked specifically that you be here, be careful about what you say." Stunned by the brunette's veiled warning Leon realized Zack still thought he was hiding something, and he had just warned him to be careful about hiding it.

Nodding in understanding the two of them entered the room already full of people. As the room's occupant's attentions turned towards them Leon noticed that Jill was blissfully absent from the meeting.

"Orcot, what took you so long?"

Looking apologetically at the Chief Leon sat down in the chair that was left for him near the end of the table. "Sorry, traffic accident."

"Very well, now I've called you all in here to discuss the newest wide branch investigation we will be performing, Orcot well be leading most of the investigations seeing as he knows the subject the best."

Leon stared wordlessly at the man sitting before him, his mouth opening and closing without emitting sound as he silently begged to be wrong, they couldn't possibly be deciding _now _to investigate…

"That's right Orcot, you finally get your wish, were looking into China Town but more specifically that Pet Shop."

Horrification shot through Leon's every fiber as the universe mocked him with its sick idea of a joke. Not _now_, not ever! This wasn't supposed to be happening, how could they possibly think that this is something that he would want! 'Oh ya… could be the years I spent telling them to investigate the shop… but why the hell are they listening to me _now_?' Luckily Leon didn't have to voice the question that was burning to be asked, as he doubted at the moment he had the speech capabilities to do much more then sputter incoherently.

"If you don't mind me asking," John spoke up politely addressing the Chief, "Why are we investigating the Pet Shop, I mean, it's a _pet_ _shop_." Several mummered agreements floated thought the air as the residents of the room looked up towards the Chief expectantly.

"I know, that's what I thought at first when Orcot started going off about it," A smattering of laughter flittered throughout the room in remembrance of Leon's constant insentience that the shop owner was up to something, "But reports from different jurisdictions throughout the U.S. have shown several very similar shops residing in China Towns all around the country with shop tenders with almost exactly the same description throughout history. Looking up the links to the shops that Orcot has called to attention it was determined that the shops could potentially be dangerous and must be looked into. It was our precinct that was chosen to do the actual investigations."

Looking back and fourth from the Chief to Leon most of the room nodded in assent to this reasoning. Looking worriedly at Leon's pale complexion John frowned his mind recalling the photo he had found tucked away in the blondes desk. "What does the suspect look like?"

Grinning at the intelligent question, the Chief privately wondering how he got stuck with this group of idiots and if they were going to try to trail Count D without knowing his description, the Chief directed his attention towards Leon, "Orcot would probably give the most accurate description," At Leon's hesitation the Chief frowned, "Well go on."

Leon mentally sighed, having half a mind to give the people around him the wrong idea of what D looked like, before he tired his best to depict his Chinese lover without sounding too personal. "Count D is Chinese, has chin length black hair, pale skin, and violet eyes," Leon almost winced as he realized the abnormality it was for a Chinese man to be pale and it was most defiantly odd that he had _violet_ eyes instead of the common black. 'Well at least I didn't say violet _and_ gold; that would have gotten some peoples attention.' Resigning to his mistake he continued, "He's rather short, only around 5'4 or 5'5, and has a slim almost feminine figure. His common choice of clothing is silks and traditional cheongsams."

John eyes widened diminutively as the pieces fell into place. The picture fit the Counts description perfectly and he already knew the young boy in it to be Leon's brother. The silk bands that now held Leon's hair securely in place and that one-day when the blonde came to work in silk oriental garb fit perfectly with Leon's secret change of address. He couldn't be perfectly sure but he had a pretty good idea of what had happened; Leon was living with the Count.

"Count D?" A girl voiced form somewhere to the left of Leon, "What's the reasoning behind that title, isn't Count a European title?"

Ginning secretly at the fond, even if it hadn't been then, memory of when D and him had first met he looked bemusedly at the brunette girl questioning him. "Yes, actually it was D's grandfather who last held the title of Count, come to think of it D's grandfather is the proprietor of the shop; D said he was just watching it."

"Oh…" The girl stared at him intently her eye brows knitting together in an act of contemplation. Annoyed at her scrutiny over him Leon snapped at her.

"What are you looking at!"

Blushing porously the girl looked at the blonde detective sheepishly, "I'm sorry but… what happened to your neck? It looks painful, like a bite of something."

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable under everyone's gaze Leon shrugged half heartedly, "Umm… yea. I kinda lost a fight against one of the pets at the shop who decided she didn't like me." Leon couldn't tell why but he hated lying about how he got the mark on his neck, despite the obvious fact he couldn't say D did it, because he for some reason _wanted _them to know where it came from.

"Y-you mean that something at the shop did that to you? So that place _is_ dangerous!"

A strong urge to bang his head into the oak desk before him encompassed Leon. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! God, give them another reason to site the shop what don't you Leon!'

Cutting off further conversation the Chief stood giving the room his last address, "Any more questions about the suspect will have to be asked later and this case is limited to only those of you who are in this room. Now get back to work."

As the room filed out Leon stayed behind in his seat, his body slumped forward across the wooden desk; he couldn't believe what was happening. This was going to uproot his family if anything concrete was found! His only hope was for him to be able to lead the search away from anything potentially dangerous to him and his lover.

Hearing the door click shut Leon gave in to temptation and collided his skull painfully with the desk. Sitting up, his hand soothing his self inflicted injury, Leon looked to the door his eyes widening when he spotted John looking at him sadly.

"Leon, we need to talk."

- o -

D sighed; the pet shop seemed very empty without the presence of Leon, Chris, or Lina. He had woken up to find a note resting beside his pillow in Leon's less then tidy scrawl apologizing for not waking him up and that he would be at work. Forcing himself from the comfortable haze his body had fallen into D had then taken care of the shop apologizing profusely for ignoring them for so long to which he got many good natured acceptances of his apology and humored comments about him finally claming _his_ human.

Now, after tending to a few customers who came in to buy simple animals that needed no contracts, he sat languidly on one of the lavishly designed couches, a cup of tea cradled in his hand while the toutetsu rested grumpily beside him.

"T-Chan, you _know_ why I didn't let you accompany Chris to school today, he was going on a trip to the museum and they would have been bound to notice you."

Pouting, T-Chan buried his face in his arms, his red hair falling erratically around his head. "I don't trust those stupid humans."

Light laughter flittered from the raven-haired shopkeeper, his eyes glittering in amusement. "You know that Chris is a human right?"

"I don't like how the other kids treat Chris because he can't talk, it's cruel."

"T-Chan, why don't you go watch Lina? I'm sure she would love to see you." Grinning in amusement as the Toutetsu left to go find Lina's class D soon found himself feeling alone. A strong pining for his mate over came him as he clenched his fingers around the sofa's cloth. He needed to talk to Leon soon, his mate needed to know the implications of the mark he now bore on his neck.

D just hoped Leon would accept it.

TBC…

Fs: And when things are finally looking up, they get worse. Please review, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Fs: Thank you for reading this and getting so far. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, get over it.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of saying I don't own them, you all know it!

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 13- Trepidation

"_Leon, we need to talk."_

Reeling back, almost knocking over his chair in the process, Leon quickly stood to face John. Forcefully pushing his rampant emotions from his face Leon attempted to steel himself against the worst. "About what?"

Mentally wincing at Leon's monotonous voice John sighed. That proved, without a doubt, that he was right. A sudden movement from the blonde detective drew John's attention back to the man before him. Scanning his gaze over his friend he felt his eyes slightly widen as he took in the others stance; it was almost… feral. With one leg placed slightly behind the other, shoulders squared forward, and his hands lifted in a subconscious gesture of defense Leon looked as if he was about to attack at any given moment. Just like a cornered animal.

'Just like a cornered animal… how ironic. I hate being the one to put him in such a spot too; we're supposed to be friends. Not enemies, he shouldn't be so afraid of me.' Taking a step forward, in which Leon returned with a half step back, John stared his co-worker straight in the eyes. "About D, Leon."

Taking another unconscious step back Leon nearly snarled in defense, every nerve in his body telling him that whatever the man before him thought of his lover, it was potentially dangerous. "What about the Count?" Forcing his tone to remain calm Leon returned the taller man's stare.

"You know what I'm talking about Leon. I know what has been happening, or at least somewhat. I at least know that you are currently living with him."

Denial of the words tumbling out of John's mouth was the first thing that came to Leon's mind but somehow he knew it would be useless. He knew, he knew! There was practically no chance of him leading the search away if someone already knew! Shaking his head furiously side-to-side Leon glared at the ground. A harsh, almost silent whisper fell from Leon's lips as he twisted his eyes closed; hidden by his bangs. "What does it matter to you?"

Frowning, unable to make out the words, John stepped closer to the distraught blonde. "What?"

Snapping his head up Leon glared hatefully at the man before him. His earlier friendship with him no longer mattered; John was threatening his family and he couldn't stand for it. "What does it matter to you? How is any of this your business, huh John? Why couldn't you have just stayed out of my personal life? Why! How the fuck did you know anyways! Was it you who issued the search on the shop, did I somehow offend you in some way?" The words were quiet yet the intensity that was carried with them slammed into John, almost convincing him to retreat. Leon knew he was lashing out and that part of his accusations were impossible but it didn't matter. John understood too much, at the same time didn't know nearly enough, John had made himself a target.

Determined to not end up arguing with his friend John softened his gaze towards Leon. "No Leon, I didn't issue the search. You should know I wouldn't be able to even _if_ I wanted to. Leon you heard what the chief said, D is dangerous."

Leveling his gaze from rage to an eerie blankness Leon laughed hollowly. "The chief is wrong John, I should know. Remember? I was the one who was always watching him, always blaming him, why do you think I stopped? I finally came to my senses and realized he wasn't a threat." Spreading his arms out in an open gesture of faux trust Leon walked forward. "You believe me don't you? You're not going to do anything… reckless simply because I'm living with him are you?"

Slightly frightened John stumbled backwards a few feet before regaining his balance. "Look at you Leon, you're not acting normal! He's hypnotized you or something because the last time I checked you wanted him in jail more then anything." John stepped back a few more feet as he saw Leon's calm composure start to become strained. Even through his odd strikes of fear that were pulsing erratically though him for unnamed reasons John found the entire situation rather ironic. A few months ago, or perhaps longer as he couldn't quite tell when it had happened, the fact that Leon had finally stopped blaming the Count for the unsolved deaths that were constantly circulating through their office files seemed like such a good thing. Only now, now that he was on a different side, did Leon's sudden change of heart seem wrong, and now here he was being cornered with fear by his friend who he had earlier believed to be quite sane but at the given moment was scaring the hell out of him. Personally he was starting to wander if the Count simply drove people mad and caused them to kill each other.

"And besides, what do you mean that shop isn't a threat? There's a huge assed hole in your neck Leon! He's dangerous and I don't know what he said or did to convince you otherwise but I believe that you should get out now before you get pinned with that man. I'm sure if you told the chief he could find a way to help you Leon."

Its funny, really, how sometimes the most compulsive things that come out of a persons mouth could be either the best or worst things to say at the moment but you never know what side of the spectrum you submitted your self to until it was much too late. Unfortunately for John he realized as he stared at Leon's slowly stalking forward form and the blondes narrowed cobalt eyes that he had defiantly said the wrong thing.

"John… didn't you hear what I said? It was just a pet; a simple dog could do this to a person. You have a dog don't you?" An odd gleam lit in Leon's eyes as John's backtracking form ran into a wall with nowhere left to go. Placing one hand beside the frightened brunettes head Leon smiled. "What else could possibly have done this? Please explain to me what is on your mind."

Frozen to the wall, unconsciously pressing further back against it, John tried furiously to understand what was happening. Leon was… he was acting so strange, so desperate. Desperate… With a strange sense of sudden clarity John stared at the glaring blonde before him. A crazed sort of laughter bubbled up within him causing blue predators eyes to lock with his own. It all made sense, despite how odd it may seem, it was there, all the signs, for him to see since the beginning of the _conversation_.

Leon was feeling threatened, invaded upon, and he knew something he shouldn't. Leon knew he did and was doing the only thing he could think of, taking any desperate or extreme measure to make sure that nothing would hurt him, so that nothing would hurt D. Because strangely enough something else was made clear to him; it shone so brightly in the eyes that only sought to defend what was his own, and he realized that Leon wasn't protecting his friend or a companion but was fighting him with the fierceness of a person who wished to protect what they loved. With the fierceness to protect one's own lover.

"What's so funny Weiss?" John shut up abruptly as the sound of his last name came from Leon's lips, distorted and hissed. Slowly easing his hand up to block Leon's own, incase the blonde ever got the idea into his head to strangle him, he grinned sheepishly at the other. Hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds, whatever they were, John began to speak.

"It just made sense; I mean I just figured it out, why you're so upset. You're protecting him; you're protecting your lover aren't you?" Recognizing the slight widening of the others eyes for what it was, John continued. "You're afraid that I'm going to tell people what is going on because it's _true_, D really _did_ kill them, all those people, didn't he? You want to protect him." It sounded ludicrous even to his own ears as he spoke his accusation but he knew it to be true, he knew it by the subtle ways Leon was reacting, the rising fear in the blonde's eyes.

Shifting nervously Leon slightly worried his bottom lip. He didn't really want to hurt John, they were friends; really they were, not that anyone walking into that room at that moment would be able to tell. "What are you going to do?" Praying John's answer was what he wanted to hear Leon waited.

'What am I going to do?' John stared ahead blankly. What _was_ he going to do? Tell the Chief? Expose D and try to get Leon help? Somehow he knew that neither of those answers were what Leon wanted to hear but could he really just sit back and pretend that he didn't know what was happening? There was also, despite all he knew, things he didn't understand. Things he wanted to, things that could possibly make his decision easier. "Quid pro quo."

A baffled expression flashed momentarily across Leon's face as he tried to make sense of what just came out the John's mouth. "What?"

"Quid pro quo. Something for something. I'll answer your questions if you answer some of mine."

Knowing this could either get John on his side or make everything worse Leon nodded his accent and slowly backed away a few steps, still close enough to lunge if he needed to, promising silently to himself to be careful. He would reveal a lot, possibly too much, in this conversation and he knew that if things didn't turn to his favor his friend might not live much longer; despite how much that thought sickened him.

"Okay, who was the girl in the photo in your desk, the girl with black hair and blue eyes?"

His first thought, first instinct, was to lash out, to demand how John could have possibly have known about that picture, but he steadied himself. He needed to remain calm; he needed John to trust him. Besides it was pretty obvious how the other man had seen the photo, how he knew anything at all, he snooped around. "The girl is named Lina." Looking steadily at John's expectant look Leon sighed and continued, "Lina is my daughter."

Clearly surprised John blinked owlishly, his mouth moving without fully grasping the concept of sound. Shaking his head, realizing he was doing a pretty good impression of a fish, John cleared the shock from his face. "Biological or…"

Interrupting Leon smirked triumphantly. "Not going to tell you, well not until you answer a question of my own that is. That's how this works, am I correct?" Receiving an almost pouting nod from John the blondes smirk grew wider. "Good now what reasons do you have to believe D to be a killer?"

Hesitating slightly John cast his gaze to the far wall. "Well… you mainly." Pausing slightly, knowing that answer wasn't going to enough for Leon, he racked his mind for why he was so convinced. It was odd, like a blanket had suddenly been draped over his head and it had seemed to make sense, and them being lovers did, if that's what they really were. But now on the other side it didn't seem… he couldn't figure why it just had seemed so true, why he had seemed so sure with his earlier conviction. "I mean why else would you feel such a need to keep people away from him? If… if I knew someone I loved had done something horrible I would…" Licking his suddenly dry lips lightly he felt a familiarity, an awareness of understanding, flow through him, "I would try my hardest to keep them safe…"

Studying his captive Leon mentally cheered. If he, in the end, couldn't convince the other that D was innocent of all charges then he had at least found a string that he could pull John along with. "What makes you so sure that he really _is_ a killer though. That was the question. Why couldn't I just simply try to keep people away from hurting someone I care about even if he did nothing? Even if you are put on a suspect list, especially for a storeowner, it could really hurt your life. Business would be sure to go down and people would always look at you a little oddly from the corner of their eyes wondering if, just perhaps, the police missed something, if you really were what they accused you to be, a thief, a con artist, or even perhaps a _murderer_."

Looking significantly disgruntled John shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "No reason, I really… really can't think of one. It's just a feeling, you know?" Nodding in acceptance of the answer Leon gestured slightly to indicate it was John's turn to question. "Is the child yours, I mean, is it biologically related to you?"

A short laugh escaped Leon's throat, he really didn't know the answer to that particular question. He knew for sure that nether D or himself gave literal birth to Lina and yet… the girl looked so much like a perfect blend of the two. Dark and silky raven hair and her smooth olive skin she had defiantly gotten from her father but her mischievous blue eyes and even many of her mannerisms clearly reflected himself. How this was possible he hadn't even bothered to question before, much to content with his family to care, and now that it _was_ brought to his attention he figured it would be better if he just didn't question it. Lina had died, though he hated remembering it, and so her resurgence as their daughter really wasn't that odd of a thing to him, really.

But none of that answered what he was going to tell John. After a few more moments of careful thought, pretending he didn't notice John's confused stare at how he had to think so hard on a seemingly easy question, Leon finally decided to just go with what John could most easily understand. "No, she is not my biological daughter."

A quiet _oh_ escaped John's lips accompanied by a nod of acceptance, allowing Leon his turn to question. Only, he really didn't know what to ask, because in this conversation he held all the answers. Deciding to change the rules a little Leon stepped back a few paces to seem less threatening. There was really no reason to tell John that if he decided to run that he would never make it because he was for one farther away from the door and two he was just naturally slower. "How about you just continue to ask the questions and I'll just add in things here and there… okay?"

Not quite sure what Leon was up too John decided to just make the most out of the gift he was seemingly given. "Okay, then can I assume Lina lives at the Pet Shop as well?" Receiving a curt yes from Leon he continued, "Okay, then who does _Lina_ refer to as her parents?"

"D and I."

Slightly put off by Leon's sudden terse behavior John almost missed the implications that the short sentence held. They were _raising_ a child. Not only where they obviously, now more then ever, lovers but they had a child! A young girl who stared defiantly out of a beautifully captured photo resting in Leon's desk among the clutter; just daring them to try to ruin her life. A sudden feeling of sickness swept over the brunette detective. If they were to arrest D, and if found guilty possibly Leon too for what ever charges he could be landed with out of the thousand there were, that meant that Lina would most likely be left on her own along with Leon's younger brother.

Well on second thought Chris could probably go live with the relatives he was living with before but they probably didn't even know that Lina existed! And what if they disapproved of the kind of relationship Leon was in? They could possibly not even take the child in for such petty reasons as that. Even implicating that D was doing something wrong would hurt so many people, too many. But what if D really _was_ killing people? Would it out weigh the pain of a few to save many more… if they were really in a position to be saved.

An almost invisible smirk appeared on Leon's face as he saw John shake his head in self-confusion; he had managed to get the man to start doubting himself. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing… it's just…"

"Just what?" It was cruel, and he knew it. Playing with John's obviously confused psyche was low but it was the only way to get the tide back on his side. The small flicker of satisfaction he received from John's panicked eyes was pushed back as far as he could into the dark recesses of his mind, past the point of pure instinct.

A heavy layer of silence fell over the two, their eyes seemingly meeting but each of them lost within their own worlds of thought, decisions, and retribution. Far away a clock ticked endlessly counting away the seconds of lost life in a home of a girl who was slowly driving herself to the brink of insanity. Even farther away still was the shrill but ignored song of a bird attempting to tell the world of its heartache in vain. A young boy and girl raced through the darkened streets of China Town, smiles on their faces as they headed home to a beautiful young man whom was currently resting nervously on his favorite sofa; tugging lightly on his cheongsam as he waited for his lover to return. Even right outside the very room they were in people were running about, trying to find the best ways to get past the mist and fog that had for so long kept the police out of China Town. All of this was oh so very pertinent to the two locked in a momentarily forgotten room staring unseeingly into each other's eyes but yet… they didn't notice a thing. They knew of nothing but the battle of wills they were raging against the other.

"Why…" John paused, wary of asking the question on his mind. There was so many how's and when's that flew back and forth just begging to be asked but there was one question he just had to know the answer to if he was ever to come to a decision. "Why do you love him?"

A flicker of surprise wavered across the blonde's face at the hesitantly uttered question. "Why do I love him? Oh god… that's… why?"

"Because I want to know Leon."

"Well I figured out that much." A light chuckle escaped Leon's lips, "I meant is it really all that important for you to know?"

"Yes." The reply was simple and firm, because really, John was actually starting to get curious. What could cause a chick only man to fall deeply in love with the person he had tried his hardest to get into jail?

"Well… okay fine, I'll tell you. To start of I guess it's because he's beautiful, more stunning then anything else I have ever seen. But it's not just… physically." Blushing horribly Leon slightly cast his eyes down wards, not used to speaking his true feelings about basically anything around someone who wasn't Chris, Lina, or D. "It's the way he moves, the very grace which he uses to carry himself. Each gesture seems to be planned out ahead, made with such precision it would almost seem as if he practiced simple walking until he made it an art. I mean sure, the guy can get on my nerves, especially when he seems to know something that I just can't seem to grasp, but… it doesn't matter, because I can get past it. The guy's smarter then me, but it's not like he would ever tell me that, nor do I think he has the true self confidence to believe it himself."

John looked on in slight wonder as Leon trailed off for a moment to seemingly gather his thoughts. Jill had said to him once, after she had come back to the precinct from a visit to D's Pet Shop with Leon, that D was cold. It wasn't that he treated you unkindly; in fact he was the very essence of proper manners and etiquette, but talking to him was like talking to a porcelain doll. It's almost haunting face always smiling at you with no emotion, and with no reason. But the sheer passion in which Leon spoke of his lover and the fire that burned within his eyes that during their entire conversation had seemed lost, dead, as he thought of ways to, in simple fleeting words, explain a love he held for the other seemed to contradict Jill's sentiments.

Leon painted such a warm picture, an image of a family that held nothing but love for each other. The dreamy look that had swallowed Leon's cobalt eyes slowly faded as he continued talking.

"What I can't seem to understand is why he would choose _me_, not the other way around. I blamed him for so many things, for so many years, but he never turned me away, and never told me a lie even as far fetched as some of his truths seemed sometimes. I would go to the shop and he would ask me how it was that I always showed up just in time for tea and I would respond as I always did, the basterd was _always_ having tea. He… he really is a nice person, on the inside, but it takes so long too get through all of his masks and sometimes you feel like just giving up because you think you will never find the real him. But I did, and he's often very sad, and he was very lonely and I didn't want him to be anymore because before I knew it my heart had already fallen in love with him. He can often be slightly forbidding and he loves to talk in riddles but he's one of the things I would truly call perfect, even with his flaws. It might be biased because I'm in love with him, or perhaps it might not be. What does it really matter in the end anyways? Because… I just couldn't… not without him…"

Snapping his wandering eyes back up to meet Leon's he was startled by the fear he saw residing within them. He was really frightened that D would be taken away from him, that he wouldn't be able to see the person he loved more then anything, and if D was really a killer, he loved the man more then he did humanity. "Leon… I don't know if I truly believe D to be a killer or not but…" Swallowing heavily John made his decision, "I promise not to reveal anything _personal_ to the others. I just hope you will be happy Leon. I'm your friend, don't forget it."

As Leon watched the door slowly close behind John's retreating form he was barley able to steady himself until he heard the light click of the handle before he dropped to the ground. He hadn't realized until now how afraid he was that he could be torn from D, Lina, or Chris. It was too real, too much of a possibility for him to quite grasp. Why did it have to be now, now that everything was finally starting to look so good and bright, now that he was happy, and somewhere inside him he knew that D was to. He had Lina and Chris to take care of as well. There was no way he could let anything happen now, not ever. Picking himself up Leon dashed from the conference room to head to the garage, every intent in mind of going home to protect the ones he loved.

TBC…

Fs: Please review, they mean a lot to me and all of your words are highly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Fs: I apologize for its horrendous lateness.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, it is and always will be, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Let's just pretend I said something witty about not owning them shall we?

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 14- Binding

D fidgeted nervously as he started to prepare dinner. Chris had come home a couple of hours ago along with Lina and the two of them had jetted off into the back before D could get anymore then a hello out of them. He knew they would be back up for dinner and he held no concerns for their safety as long as they remained within the shop. While for most people the back corridors would be the death of them there really was no safer place for his two 'children'.

Carefully pulling a cutting knife from its holster D quickly started to prepare the salad while the rice boiled on the stove. The tea was almost done heating and the fruit was simple enough to make. He had prepared dessert hours ago, chocolate crème brûlée, and he was basically just waiting for Leon to return home. He could just imagine what his father would say about him cooking in the kitchen like some human housewife but it contented him, he liked doing things for his family, he liked knowing that despite the strangeness of their lives they could still behave and interact like any other normal family would. Placing the finished salad into a large bowl and turning the heat down under the rice D sat down on the stool beside him, no longer able to distract his mind from the conversation that was bound to take place tonight.

He loved Leon, more then anything and more then anything he wanted Leon to stay with him forever but… Leon was mortal. He was cursed to fade away with time as he himself was cured to watch as time ate away at everything he had ever cared for. That's why humans had idolized their race long before the ties had been broken between them, it was because humans by nature wanted power and they saw the ability to stay young and live against time as a great form of the power they so desired. They had no idea just how painful it was to exist out of time, to see things change while you never did, while you were unable to. At times you just wanted to fall prey to the impending darkness of death, and Vampires, another victim of living outside of time, often sent themselves into oblivion because they could not stand their halted state of being any longer.

He on the other hand, along with his father and grandfather, could not so easily abandon life because they had something they had to complete, a vengeance they had to uphold. Their mates on the other hand… well…

Leon could essentially become immortal along with him by D binding their souls together so the blonde lived in the same suspended state of existence but… the pain of losing everything the detective held dear would be a fate that D did not want to push onto his lover, despite how much he yearned to have the man beside him forever. Last night, or rather that morning, was the most beautiful thing that D had ever experienced but during their coupling he had reacted instinctively, biting deeply into the sensitive flesh of Leon's neck and marking him as his, starting the process that would bind them together for all of eternity till both of their souls ascended into the spiritual realm together and he was worried that the next time he saw Leon he would try to finish what he had started.

He needed Leon to know that if he were to choose to stay with him it would undoubtedly bring with his decision the pain of watching his brother grow older, to live his life, and to eventually die. Their daughter on the other hand was still much of an enigma and D didn't know how she was going to age, if she did at all. D himself had never known anything different but the other immortals who were born within the realms of time often went insane from grief or loneliness and if… if Leon were to go through such torment because of his selfishness, well, he just wouldn't be able to bare it. He would rather go though the pain of Leon leaving him and living a happy fulfilled life before death then to be destined to that fate.

He was, however, going to give his love the option of fully becoming his mate but at the same time he was going to almost advise against it. This was no time for secrets to be held between them; Leon was eventually going to notice that D wasn't surrendering to time like he was and it was better for his hopes to be crushed and his involuntary possessiveness killed early on. An errant tear slipped down D's cheek as he suddenly felt very helpless and very, very alone.

The sound of the front door opening and closing along with the strong feeling of his lover's presence nearby sent D quickly into action, roughly wiping his face clean as he sent a message with a nearby bird that it was time for Chris and Lina to come up for dinner. Walking into the main room D caught sight of a slightly disheveled looking Leon taking his coat off and throwing it across one of the couches. "That's bad manners you know."

Startled Leon swung around, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of his Chinese lover. "Nice to see you too." Stepping forward he wrapped one of his arms loosely around D's waist, pulling the shorter man closer and meeting his lips in a delicate kiss. "Hey D, I need to…"

"Daddy! You're home! I missed you!" Lina bounded happily into the room, her hair flying behind her as she flung her arms around her parents. At a more languid pace Chris, T-Chan, and Yaone followed the ecstatic girl. Backing up Lina smirked devilishly, "I didn't interrupt anything… did I now?"

Embarrassed at being called out on such a thing by his supposed to be innocent daughter Leon released his hold on D, blushing red all the while. "Ah yes, time for dinner, right D?"

Smiling good-naturedly, momentarily forgetting his problems, D led the five into the kitchen ignoring T-Chan's laughter. D sat the meal on the table before sitting down himself, absentmindedly wondering why Yaone was there before brushing it off. If Chris insisted that T-Chan sat with them then he wasn't going to argue if Lina wanted Yaone there. "So Chris how was your trip to the museum? I heard you were going to the extinct and red animal exhibits, am I correct?"

Nodding enthusiastically Chris grinned. 'Yep! It was tons of fun and we even had extra time to go to the store! The exhibits made me kind of sad though… It doesn't seem fair that a lot of those species are going to be wiped out because of human carelessness.' A far off look clouded Chris's eyes as he stared blankly forward; a sadness in the back of his mind that to him seemed like the cries of the unfairly dying creatures. T-Chan slipped to his knees beside Chris's chair and rested his head in the blonde boys lap in a form of comfort. A smile returned to Chris's face as he slid his hand calmly through the Toutetsu's fur, not noticing the laughing look in Lina's eyes as she watched T-Chan's act of kindness, and acquiescence, joyously. 'Come to think of it though there was supposed to be a saber-toothed tiger display but they said it was ruined some time ago. Some idiot shot it!'

Leon abruptly choked in his tea, coughing heavily into the wooden table as D slapped him lightly on the back, laughing all the while. Confused Chris, Lina, and Yaone stared at the two while T-Chan snorted disinterestedly, fully convinced that the reason that the exhibit was no longer there had something to do with the two of them.

Regaining his composure Leon smiled at Chris, quickly making the excuse that he had simply drunk to fast. "Good to hear you had a good day." 'Unlike mine.' The detective privately thought, suddenly remembering that he still had to tell D about what happened at the precinct earlier. "Lina? How did your day go?"

Smiling contentedly D drowned out the sounds of his family talking until it became almost a background noise, his hand cradled gently around a tea cup. Gazing around in a sort of sleepy satisfaction, much like that of a cat who has had the pleasure of sunbathing in a comfortable window, he took in the movements of those around him. Chris eating diligently, his eyes wide and curious as those around him spoke amiably while his hand continued to run through the fur of T-Chan; whom to all appearances had somewhat drifted off under the boys attentions. Lina and Yaone were taking turns describing all the latest gossip of the shop while Leon listened attentively, inserting his own comment in now and then with exaggerated hand movements and his normal carefree smile.

Everything was perfect. Suddenly words of his past filtered into his mind, slow and seeping as venom, burning and corroding his vision and mind. Words of his father reminding him daily that happiness could not last, that things that were perfect where the first ones to fall. Firm and sure words that their race was one not to be loved; impossible to be loved. 'See what humans have done to us?' The voice came like an echo but yet so impossibly close, 'Their kind can never understand true pain unless we make them see it. They know nothing about holding anything dear to them, greed is their leading emotion.' D's breathing became slightly erratic as his vision blurred before his eyes, the voice mocking cruelly within his mind. 'You _will_ be left alone.'

Eyes wide he stared at Lina, disbelief and panic running though him as her outline began to fade and her voice melted away into silence. Quickly as she had come into his life, she was gone. Almost violently snapping his head to the side he locked his gaze on Chris, the boy didn't seem to notice that Lina had disappeared! He just went on talking as if she was never there to begin with. Doubt seized D, what if Lina wasn't _ever_ there, but no! She had to be! He wanted to reach out to Chris to ask if he knew Lina, if she had really gone but the blonde child was now disappearing before his eyes as well.

D was overcome with a feeling of helplessness, why couldn't he stop this from happening? Why couldn't he even move! The ever warm presence of his mate was still to his side, Leon was still there. Turning towards his love he felt relief flood through him, Leon didn't disappear, he was still at his side, he wasn't gone. But something was wrong, Leon was still talking. No one else was there, even T-Chan and Yaone had gone away and yet the blonde man was still conversing like nothing was wrong. He had to get his voice working; he needed desperately to call out to his mate, to just get his attention. A frozen numbness was spreading through his veins and there was nothing he could do to stop it, Leon just wouldn't stop talking to the empty seats where their family had sat.

Pained whimpers vibrated through his chest, silent even onto his own ears. Leon seemed to pause in his discussion with the emptiness, a small smile on his face as he finally turned to look at D. D almost wept in joy when those blue eyes locked onto his own but his moment of happiness was short lived as, like those before him, Leon stared to fade. 'Oh god no… please no, no, no!' A happy grin was set upon the detectives lips and right before he became nothing more then air he spoke five words that D had heard his entire life, but from his lovers lips they stung as no sword or poison could do. "You will be left alone." Pain shot through D as a dizziness claimed him; his world turned black.

The sharp sound of shattering porcelain cut through the air, silencing the light conversations that were being thrown around the table. All eyes turned to the source of the much out of place disruption; widening in shock at the sight that befell them. D was staring blankly forward, his normally vibrant eyes dull and his breathing shallow, as if it were a burden to simply do so. His lips were pulled into a light frown and his already unnaturally pale skin had become white as the moons light. Clenched in his hand was a shattered tea cup, its contents spilled out across the table as fresh wounds slowly added crimson to the dark liquid.

Jumping out of his seat Leon hardly noticed the others leave silently, worry etched on their faces as they did so, his attention trained fully on his lover. Carefully he pried D's clenched hands off of the shattered cup, taking care to avoid worsening the cuts on the store owner's pale hands. The blonde pulled D into his lap, running his hand through D's silky ebony hair as he nuzzled his face into the side of the shorter man's neck.

"D baby, what's the matter?" Leon was worried; D had been acting odd all night, kind of jumpy, but he had made a note not to mention it. He thought it was probably just from the lack of sleep they had had lately but now it seemed almost as if he was afraid of something, but Leon couldn't even begin to imagine what. This wasn't looking very good. He still hadn't been able to tell D about what was going down at the precinct and he seriously doubted now was the opportune moment to bring that subject up. "Please snap out of it, just tell me what wrong. You know I love you, I'll do anything, just tell me what it is you want… please?"

He had meant his softly spoken words to calm his distressed lover; he however had not expected D to start sobbing, tears cascading down from blank eyes across his face like shimmering jewels; beautiful in their sorrow. Confusion gripped Leon as he held his crying lover in his arms. He would honestly do anything at that moment to make D smile again.

D wasn't quite sure what was going on, the last thing he could clearly remember was sitting with his family and having dinner when a terrible irrational fear shot through him, worse then the constant state of worry, indecision, and slight panic he had worked himself into all day. He wanted Leon to stay with him, more then anything, but it wasn't until he had seen his love that realized just how afraid he was that Leon was going to leave him.

He remembered a cold darkness that seeped through him, freezing his insides as the world seemed to come to a standstill in a state of suspended animation. Leon's fingers were softly caressing his body, his warm hands returning feeling through his body, but the motion was forcing his slowly clearing mind into another state of mist and confusion. There was only one thing that he seemed to know at that moment an that was he _needed_ to make his mate fully his, his and only his forever.

Felling his inhibitions and reasons slip away from him as if they had never existed D let his body, his wants, control him. Bringing his hands up to fist tightly in Leon's hair, ignoring the painful throbbing that his sliced hand was emitting, he forcefully brought the detective's mouth down to meet his own. The tense lips beneath his own quickly became slack in surrender before meeting his embrace with his own. Shifting his position D straddled Leon's lap as he continued his invasion of the others mouth, his tongue eagerly seeking entrance that was quickly granted to him.

It just wasn't enough, he needed to be closer. Urging Leon to wrap his arms around his waist D pressed his body flush up against the taller mans. Trailing his uninjured hand down from the blonde's hair he slowly slid it up Leon's chest, his nails teasing the soft flesh. Using his forefinger to lightly rim Leon's taut nipple a pleased smile crossed D's lips as he backed gently away from Leon's needing lips, slightly amused at the moan his attentions had caused.

Leon felt his shirt ripped away from his skin, D not even bothering with the buttons but instead severing the strings that held them in place. He had to stop this, as much as some parts of his body were telling him to just enjoy the ride, particularly the part that was making him wish he wore baggy pants. It wasn't the way that D was going about this that was bothering him; he really didn't give a damn about the shirt either, because this over dominant action was something Leon sort on expected from the smaller man. No matter the fact that he was taller or to all appearances stronger, and if anyone else saw them they would assume by the way D was always being held by him that he would be the dominant one in this relationship. They, however, would be very wrong. There was a reason Lina called him daddy and D father after all.

But beyond all that dominance he expected and, though it was a hell of a thing to realize that there was no way in hell he would ever be the controlling one, even of just their friendship let alone as lovers, he accepted the fact. Despite that he did not like nor accept the blank and lustful stare D was giving his body, particularly the barely staring to heal gash on his shoulder junction. Something was defiantly wrong with D and whatever part of the mind it was that separated him into the class of thinking creatures had taken leave for the moment, leaving the man perched comfortably on Leon a creature driven by instinct. "D…" Leon almost winced at the sound of his voice, it had sounded too much like a question and not a demand for his attention.

"Yes?" D practically purred in response, placing his hands on Leon's arms as he leaned forward, his tongue circling lazily around the wound he had inflicted in Leon's neck.

"D, stop." An affronted snarl graced D's lips as he leaned back as if scorned. Staring into his eyes D seemed to have found something pleasing for his snarl quickly turned back into a lazy smile.

"I don't think you really want me to…" Placing his lips back against Leon's, D slid his hand up Leon's thigh onto his captive groin. Kneading it gently D heard Leon gasp as he trailed his kisses to Leon' ear. "Do you Leon?"

Overriding the part of his mind that was agreeing full heartedly with D, Leon fisted his hand in D's hair and yanked the petite man back sharply, mentally apologizing for having to hurt him. Wincing at what he was going to do he reared his other hand back before colliding it harshly against D's face, the biting sound of flesh hitting flesh ringing through the room.

An angered look shadowed D's features and Leon wondered for a moment if that was the worst and possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done. He knew that if it came down to it D would win. Silence enveloped the room as Leon held his breath to see what his lover would do next. Storm off? Attack him? Hell, rape him? What he hadn't expected, though it was the intended effect, was for D's eyes to slowly clear of the fog that had obscured their bright beauty.

D looked up at Leon, remorse cutting jagged lines through him. He couldn't believe he let him self do that, he would have… He knew he would have forced Leon into their bonding; Leon would have had to live forever in a bind that was forced upon him. They… they had to talk this out now before he tried to do anything else, he had to… to leave if Leon turned down the promise of eternity. This being all the proof he needed to know he couldn't handle seeing the man and not being able to be complete with him.

Removing himself from Leon's lap he shoved aside a plate and perched himself on the table. "Leon… I… you need to know something."

Leon sat up straighter as he stared intently at D knowing his silence would be better for his love right now then anything he could say. D was going to drop something big and Leon was pretty sure it had something to do with the whole I'm not human bit.

Shifting nervously D began. "Well I'm sure you've noticed or suspected that… well that I'm not exactly human by now." Receiving a nod from Leon, D was relived to not have to really explain that fact to him. Sighing he continued, "You see, my father, my grandfather, and myself are the last of our kind and each of us looks almost exactly the same, though our personalities differ. Right now I'm close to three hundred years old and as you can probably tell, I don't exactly age."

D paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing closer to why he, for the lack of a better term, freaked out only moments ago. "We are very solitary creatures by nature, our only goal to continue our mission as those before us did, but when we do take a mate, as rare is it is, there are… problems."

"Problems?" Leon echoed, worry and understanding starting to settle within him.

"Yes, that mark you bare, I never meant to give it to you for fear of what happened tonight ever occurring. There is a process that can make you as unaging as I and that bite is the first step but…" Holding his arms close around his middle, a hollow laugh escaped his lips. "But since I marked you as my own I won't be able to control my want to finish what I have started. Leaving you only half claimed as you are will lead to me forcing you or…" D trailed off, not wanting to mention that it would drive him insane if he stayed and did not complete it.

"I'd die without you wouldn't I?" Leon stated blandly, his face giving way to no emotion besides deep thought. "You would stay here forever, hurt and alone, and I'd be off in the blissful land of the dead." Placing his hand on D's knee he smiled softly. "Why didn't you tell me before? I never want to leave you; I never want you to be alone again."

Jerking back errant tears fell from D's eyes, "You don't understand! Being stuck outside of time is not as good as it sounds Leon!" D noticed absentmindedly that he was screeching but he didn't care, he needed Leon to understand. "You would be alone, everything would slowly die around you but you won't and there will not be a single thing you can do about it, no matter how much you may want to."

"I won't be alone, you will be beside me." Leon countered confidently.

"You will have to watch your brother age and die! And possibly Lina as well!" D couldn't believe that Leon was arguing with him, he knew after all! He was the one stuck like this.

Understanding what D was trying to do Leon refused to back down. "My brother's death will be sad, just as my mother's was, but death is a part of life. I will be able to watch him grow; I will be able to be sure that I will always be there for him and our daughter."

"You will not be able to keep your same job after awhile, people do notice when a person never ages. You will leave all your friends."

"I will have my family."

"They will die." D hated the cruel way he spat out his words, sadness burying deep within him at the very thought.

Growing tired of their argument and knowing that D had lost from the beginning Leon stood up; looping his arms loosely around D's thin shoulders. "You will not. I will have you for all eternity and that is all I can wish for."

Not quite giving in yet D still looked up in defiance. "You may grow tired of me. We do not always agree on things."

Laughing softly Leon smiled. "No we do not, and for that I'm glad. Life would be pretty boring if we did! After all things that are perfect from the start die quickly." D flinched lightly at the familiar line. "But I think that perfect is rather tedious don't you? We'll have forever to make it good enough for us, because while perfect things die quickest, things that require work grow strongest."

Giving in like he knew he would D sighed; leaning into the comforting embrace of his lover. "You are a foolish, foolish man who has no idea what is to come."

Tilting D's chin up Leon traced his thumb over the tender grin that rested on D's lips. "As long as you keep smiling…" Replacing his thumb with his lips Leon quickly pecked D. "Whatever happens is good enough for me."

TBC…

Fs: Whoa, sappy! I hope you all enjoyed this and I once again apologies for the lateness. On a good note chapters 1 through 3 are rewritten and _much _better then they used to be! R+R, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Fs: I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so there.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 15- Silence Before

Lina sat silently in her room; her hands playing aimlessly with her long hair as Chris sat beside her. The constant sounds of the shop seemed to have faded away into an oppressing silence. She knew very well what was happening to her father but nonetheless it pained her greatly to see it happening to him. He was afraid, so very deathly afraid, that it showed in his every movement. The mere thought of once again being left alone haunted him as he tried vainly to appear as if he was alright.

She held very few doubts that Leon would agree to join D in the most intimate binding that any two creatures could have, a joining of not only body but also of their very spirits. Knowing Leon's personality the brash man would make D accept what he had done and just mate with him but… There was always that chance that Leon would run away from the idea of forever; there was always the chance that D would succeed in making himself miserable by scaring his love away. This very chance was what was making her uneasy. After tangling her hands once again in her hair she threw them to her sides in disgust, a snarl gracing her lips.

Chris watched his 'sister's' actions with no small about of worry. She just couldn't seem to find what she wanted to do with herself. He himself was tugging consistently on the hem of his shirt, the black fabric stretching under his administrations. The tension of the room was making him nervous. Even Yaone and T-Chan held the same stony expression that Lina had as all three of them stared at the wooden door as if it would grant them all their answers.

Closing his eyes Chris tried to ward away the image of D sitting there, his skin so pale and his breathing so shallow, as blood seeped slowly from the self inflicted wound in his hand. The sound of the breaking ceramic had startled him into a small state of shock and by the time he had really come out of it he was already being led out of the room by T-Chan. There was something more to this then just D having some sort of panic attack, there was something that everyone else in the room knew but him.

Sure he was still a kid, but he wasn't dumb. No one had to tell him about the relationship that had started between his brother and D, and truth be told, he probably saw it coming way before Leon did. He was happy for them, even though he knew a lot of people would judge them differently because they were both guys, but if it didn't matter to them why should it matter to him? But what was bothering him was his ever increasing suspicion that there was something more to their relationship then normal people had. After all, he had for the past two years, lived in a shop where animals were people and people were prey. So who was he to completely forgo the notion that there was something seriously amiss going down between the two that had taken the roles of his parents?

Looking over at the angered looking Lina, and knowing he would find no answers there, he stood quietly as to not break the silence and walked over to where T-Chan sat. Placing a tentative hand on the redhead's leg he stared up into the Toutetsu's dark eyes, pleading for some kind of reassurance that it wasn't as bad as they were all acting it was. He needed some sort of answer about what had happened in the dining room. Chris's heart sunk as T-Chan turned his eyes away from him, a frown creasing his lips.

Tears without reason welled in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. He couldn't help it; he was so very afraid and he didn't even know why. No one would give him answers and only god knew what was going on with D and Leon. Lina seemed to be trying to melt the wall with her glare and was paying him no mind while Yaone stood still as a statue by the door. But overall confusion and anxiety were ripping into him like knives. Momentarily banishing the part of his mind that told him that possibly irritating T-Chan now would be a bad idea he threw his arms around the Toutetsu's waist; burying his face in the redhead's chest. Feeling T-Chan's arms wrap loosely around him Chris let himself fall into an anxious sleep, comforted by the others presence.

Lina felt somewhat bad for her brother as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Chris was born with the natural ability to pick up on things that normal humans can't sense, such as strong emotions. Another thing was his ability to see animals in humanoid form without the aid that normal humans needed. The problem with this was that in such a situation like this, where he had no idea what was going on, he could still feel the worry and fear that was coming off of the entire shop and all of its occupants. This ability was also to blame for his inability to speak. The sheer abundance of confused and hateful emotions that had been aimed at him from his cousin in her accusations rendered his soul speechless.

Nodding in thanks to T-Chan for comforting Chris as the blonde boy fell asleep she stood up and began to pace, her footfalls barely a whisper across the floor. Her unnaturally sharp hearing could barely make out the soft sounds of her parents talking, both of them seeming to avidly be pressing his own point. She hoped that the argument was Leon explaining to D why they _should _bond and not Leon desperately trying to talk his way out of the shop and away from a crazed D, but she wasn't sure.

Reaching her hand out to open the door she was stopped by Yaone, the bird shaking her head sadly. Knowing her friend was right and that she should stay away from their private business she walked back into the center of the room and continued pacing.

T-Chan pulled the sleeping Chris fully into his lap; shifting his position so his legs wouldn't go numb with the new burden upon them. It was probably a good thing that the young boy was holding him down, however fortuitous his action was, since it was becoming increasingly harder to control his inner beast that was telling him that Leon was the cause of D's pain so, naturally, he must die. Preferably in a very painful fashion.

Attempting to distract himself from his murderous thoughts he stared intently down at Chris. The boy had brought himself to a state that was more like the rest of the pets in the shop and less like a human. With every passing day the chances of the blonde boy ever returning completely to normal society were growing slimmer and slimmer. Even outside the shop the boy now saw every passing animal as he saw the ones inside the shop, as a humanoid. This had worried D greatly when it first started happening because he was afraid that Chris's changes would destroy his future. However lately, with his new relationship with the Detective, D had appeared to have forgotten this particular concern.

A selfish part of him, the part that didn't care if Chris never had a normal life as long as his friend stayed within the shop, was very pleased with the side effects his master's relationship was causing. Of course some things were less then pleasant like at dinner… he careened his thoughts to a stop, realizing they had just run full circle.

Unconsciously fisting his hand in Chris's hair he leaned back in defeat, knowing he was just going to have to wait to see what was going to happen.

At the door Yaone stood perfectly still, her body ridged as she, like the others, waited for some indication of what was happening. Placing a hand on the wooden door she felt the chill of the silence seep into her flesh, this night, this moment, would decide what they did next. This would affect everyone in the shop, whether for better or worse she had no idea.

Leaning her back on the wall behind her she willed words of comfort to come to her lips but only silence escaped her. She knew that if something didn't happen soon she would fall into hysterics. She wasn't used to such tense situations, being as carefree as she normally was, and this waiting was slowly killing her. The part of her that always wanted to know everything was secretly smirking that she knew more then the rest of the shop did about tonight's events but the other side of her, the side that was very, very afraid wished she hadn't seen it at all. Maybe then she could pretend it hadn't happened.

The sudden sound of foot steps startled her, the sound shattering the silence with a thundering brilliance. Looking over at Lina and T-Chan she saw them staring intently at the door, their ears pricked to listen to what ever sounds they could discern. Pressing herself flat against the door the sound came closer to Lina's room, the steps slow, tranquil, and oddly uneven.

A smile tugged lightly on her lips; tentative in the fear of being wiped away, but when she saw some relief come over her companions she knew they heard it too. There were two people walking down the back hallways that only lead to one place, the rooms.

Flopping to the ground in unprecedented exhaustion Yaone lay flat on her back with her arms spread wide. That smile was still tugging on her lips but she refused to let it grow any larger. After all anything could still happen, and in a world of mist and magic, you never knew what anything could be.

- o -

Jill stood next to her car, a long outdated white Honda that was in desperate need of repair, in silence. She had come to the precinct with every intent in mind to expose Leon's secret. The love between him and that cursed shop owner that wasn't ever supposed to happen. It was just… unnatural, it was just so wrong. Sure it was fine when D had been seemingly infatuated with that one chef, before they had thrown the sick fucker in prison for multiple murders and cannibalism, but with Leon it was different.

He was a _normal_ guy. Unlike the Count who always smelled of incense and wore garments whose beauty was only outshone by his own, Leon was a guy who wore whatever was clean enough to be legal and stared at beautiful women who passed by, only noticing their bust or waist line without a care for who she was or what she had done in life. Leon has been a normal pig headed guy that she could have had as easily as she pleased any moment she had wanted.

That was until D showed up. The enigmatic man had mystified Leon with candy coated words, perfumes, and slights of the hand. Day by day as Leon was slowly being taken in by this man she was reminded of a magician working his tricks that in the back of your mind you know are only smoke and mirrors. You keep telling yourself that what you're seeing isn't true because like your mother had told you, magic isn't real. It amazes you and despite all, you want to know how he did it, but there's that haughty look in his eyes as he stares past you that brings back a line you have heard all your life. A good magician never reveals his tricks.

Fisting her hands tightly at her sides she ignored the sharp sting of her nails biting into her flesh. It was just so agitating! After all Leon was _her_ back up plan; he was that guy who despite being pretty decent looking could never get a date, so she knew that whenever _she_ needed a date he would be there. Or at least he was supposed to be. Crossing her arms like a child Jill pouted into the darkness, it was all that D's fault. All D had to do was pay the smallest bit of attention to Leon and the man was completely entranced but does Leon care at all when she professes her love for the man? Oh no, of course not. It wasn't as if she really loved him but god damn it; it was annoying that he could just brush her off like that. Shouldn't he at least _pretend_ to consider her feelings?

This whole situation pissed her off like nothing else. Anger thrummed deep within her and it reflected within her eyes but she just couldn't figure out who she was truly angry at. Sure, she wanted Leon to suffer for his insult, and she would make sure he would, but he was still her friend and it caused her anger to fall short of true rage. D was the one who stole Leon away from her but he was just… so impossible to hate. He was that frozen image of beauty that all women secretly strive for; to be able to enchant others without seemingly caring at all.

Yet despite her lack in target she couldn't be rid of this hate. It was consuming her until her thoughts ran together and made no sense. It frightened her just as it excited her very being.

So wound up in her confusion Jill didn't notice the sound of flapping wings that was quickly heading towards her. She didn't even notice the unique golden plumed bird that was perched on her car until she heard a loud trill from behind her. Spinning around Jill glared at the creature before her; a bird was the last thing she needed to see. Any animal for that matter. Snarling she lashed her hand out at it, stopping only a few centimeters from the birds body when it didn't as much as flinch.

Trilling again the bird stared at her, its black eyes sorrowful and full of rage. Momentarily abandoning her own grief Jill bent down to be at eye level with the creature. Jill had always been easily taken in by her own curiosity and even though she totally detested the sight of the bird, mainly for its vague connections to the damned pet shop, she wanted to know how an animal could show such raw emotion. She was a detective after all.

Holding her hand out towards the bird, hoping desperately that it wouldn't try to bite her, she waited until it jumped gracefully onto her wrist before bringing it dangerously close to her face. Jill was amazed as she stared unblinkingly into the birds eyes; they seemed to be fathomless wells of emotion that were threatening to overflow. Looking closer she could even see her own reflection in the black orbs. Blinking Jill concentrated on what she was seeing, that wasn't herself she was looking at…. no… the room in the bird's eyes was not the frozen parking structure she was standing in. The reflection glowed warm with sickening happiness as people she couldn't identify interacted with one another.

Intrigued she stared closer until it was all that she could see. A vastly peculiar feeling overcame her, a sensation much like falling forward into the darkness before her. The warm brightness of the scene became closer until she looked around to find herself standing in the room she had seen as a reflection. Startled she span around in the now empty room, a disbelieving look gracing her features, hadn't she just been standing at the precinct?

Coming up to a door she reached out her hand to open it; nearly having a heart attack when her hand went right though it. Experimentally shoving her hand into the door and back out again Jill shrugged and walked though, assuming that she had somehow passed out and was only dreaming.

She ended up in a darkened room littered with beautiful trees and all other kinds of botanical life. The sound of birds flittered though the air, filling the darkness with life. One particular angry sounding trill caught her attention. Looking up she saw the same gold bird from the parking garage. It appeared as though it was arguing with the smaller red bird that was perched next to it. Their bickering was soon broken by a low growl from behind them.

Fear shot through her as a large black wolf sauntered into the room, its eyes narrowed at the bird's tree. Jill suddenly realized that, just like she went though the door, she was invisible to the angry wolf that had entered. Venturing closer Jill watched the three bicker, though she had no clue on what they were arguing about, until the golden bird flew out of the room.

Rushing out of the room to follow the bird; still weary of the wolf despite the fact that she knew it couldn't see her, she tried her hardest to keep up with its fast pace. Turning sharply into the room the bird had entered she stopped suddenly, frozen in her tracks. It was D and Leon! The two of them were sitting up in a large bed, their faces betraying their confusion at the bird's entrance.

Yet another argument insured between D and the bird, the fact that D was talking to a bird completely surpassing her, but she couldn't hear a word. Her mind was still stuck on the image of Leon and D resting in the same bed, obviously having just woken up, with Leon's arms around D in a possessive embrace.

Fisting her hands in her hair she mindlessly watched the scene played out before her. She hated it, hated how Leon could look so happy holding a man instead of her, hated how perfect they looked together, and more then anything else she hated how part of her really admired the fact that they could stay together and love each other despite all the obvious obstacles.

The confrontation ended just as swiftly as it had begun as the golden bird flew past the other bird and the wolf Jill hadn't noticed had entered and out the door, a painful sound escaping it. The scene around Jill slowly began to fade into an endless darkness; the falling sensation once again overcoming her.

Coming back to herself Jill's eyes fluttered open, surprise etched across her as she realized she was still standing in the parking structure with the bird still perched upon her arm.

So she hadn't been dreaming; that had been real, so terribly, terribly real. Anger pulsed within her, banishing her earlier confusion. How dare Leon make her go through stuff like this? These oddities in her life had only started after Leon had met D.

Leon had not only rejected her but he was tormenting her for her affections, making her suffer through illusions and messing with her mind. Snarling Jill placed the bird on her shoulder as she headed up the stone steps.

As she advanced towards the conference room she scarcely noticed the people in the hallway staring after her in confusion. Slamming open the grey double doors she blankly stared at the collection of people that were still there at such a late hour. Straying her eyes down to the table a collection of pictures caught her eyes, gleaming full color photos of the outside of the pet shop. Looking back up to the stunned occupants of the room crazed laughter pushed its way past Jill's lips. This was just perfect, so very, very perfect.

- o -

The light sound of their footfalls echoed though the quiet hallways, their breathing shallow in anticipation as D lead Leon quickly along. Keeping his eyes trained firmly forward D could feel his heart racing with the constant reminder of his lover following behind him; warmth flooding into him from their entangled hands.

Fire seemed to be running through his veins, his very being, as they neared their destination. A longing came over him such like he had never felt before nor thought possible. The hallways suddenly seemed much too long and their steps much too slow. Tightening his grip on Leon's hand D encouraged the blonde man to walk faster; a needful mewl escaping his lips when Leon remained steady in his pace.

Spinning around to face his lover, a pout gracing his lips, he fisted his hands into the white fabric of Leon's shirt in an attempt to pull him forward. Slightly annoyed that his gentile insistences were going unnoticed D was on the verge of displaying his wants a bit more _forcefully_ when his hands were tossed away from Leon. Somewhat startled at how easily his grip was broken he didn't notice his loves movements until after the man had already moved forward, his arms locked tightly around D's waist.

Staring up at his beloved detective, D's eyes were met with a Cheshire grin that rested on Leon's lips. That insufferable man was _playing_ with him! An identical grin bloomed on his own face as he locked his arms around Leon's neck; two could play this game and where Leon's impatience was concerned he was sure to win.

Quickly leaning forward D captured Leon's lips in a passionate kiss; trailing his tongue across his partners bottom lip asking for easily granted access. D threaded one hand through the blonde's hair as he trailed the other slowly down Leon's chest, absentmindedly noting the lack of buttons on the man's shirt. Pushing himself flush against Leon he moaned softly into the blonde's eager mouth as he ground their hips together.

D smirked at his aroused partner before stepping away from Leon's embrace to continue down the hall. Hearing the choked agitation the issued from the man behind him D slightly quickened his pace, relaxing his movements until his body swayed naturally with each step. Before D had time to contemplate how long Leon would be a willing participant in their little game of cat and mouse he was roughly lifted off the ground and held bridal style in Leon's arms.

Tucking his head under Leon's chin he placed a light kiss on the sensitive skin that was broken with his mark. Nuzzling comfortably into the taller mans chest D could feel Leon's silent laughter at his actions beneath his hands. D felt the arms tighten around him as they once again began to head down the hallway, the beautiful decorations going unnoticed as they passed.

Leon fumbled to open the large doors to their bedroom without dropping D; the ornamental wood finally giving way to his insistences. Laying his fragile looking lover gently down on the bed Leon stepped back a few paces. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the sight D presented, his lithe frame seemingly overwhelmed by the expansive surface he was resting on as he stared coyly up at Leon through his lashes in invitation.

Overcome with desire for his lover Leon quickly advanced, dropping his tattered shirt in almost an afterthought as he pushed D softly onto his back. Nimble fingers quickly found their way to the numerous frog clasps that held D's cheongsam in place. Sliding the silk garment off D's shoulders Leon trailed the pads of his fingers along D's soft skin, tracing his collarbone before moving down his chest. No part of D was left untouched, Leon's fingers trailing fire as they memorized the body before him, dipping low to run just above the cloth that lay pooled around D's waist.

A sudden pride and possessiveness ran through him along with the sudden urge to worship the beautiful willing creature before him with his touches and care while a sudden glee danced within him like none he had ever felt before. They would be joined forever, he would never lose his love to anything and his being would belong solely to D.

Leon slowly slid D's cheongsam off his hips and dropped it carelessly on the floor, his hands trailing down the exposed expanse of D's thighs and down his legs to rest on his lovers ankles. Smiling up at D he kept eye contact as he removed D's shoes, also tossing them to the wayside. Feasting his eyes on the visage before him Leon felt his earlier eagerness return full force. Crawling forward Leon captured D's lips with his own, holding the lithe body close to his own. His needful advances were cut short as D's hands pushed incessantly against his chest; the smaller man's eyes narrowed as he stared scornfully at the abrasive fabric of Leon's jeans. Grinning sheepishly Leon quickly removed the offending articles of clothing, leaving himself bare, before continuing his earlier actions.

The feel of skin against skin sent pleasure coursing though him with each place they touched becoming seemingly inflamed. Euphoria pulsed though his veins and Leon felt as if he would never need anything more then this but at the same time he needed so much more.

A strange desire slowly filled him, one so different from the first time he had sex with D. That time their coupling had been calm and fueled only by their love for each other. His one desire had been to be with D in the intimate way that only lovers can. This time however their lovemaking was quick and filled with lust and need. This time Leon did not want himself to be in control, rather he wanted to be claimed, to be completed.

Looking deep into D's eyes he knew his want wasn't as strange as he first perceived; it was only how their relationship was and for tonight how it _needed_ to be. Leon rolled off of D to lie beside him, his body slack as he willingly relinquished his control. Feeling D's eyes roam across him Leon suddenly felt embarrassed for his brash nudity. He wasn't nearly as pleasant to look at and nowhere near as beautiful as D was. What if D, realizing his plainness, decided that he was not worth becoming his? He was after all nothing but a human. Banishing those thoughts, knowing full well that they were unfounded and would most likely hurt D if they showed, Leon determinedly kept his body relaxed as his lover looked him over. Some part of him, nevertheless, told him that some fear would remain until D had fully claimed him.

Understanding shone in D's exotic eyes as he took the lead. Straddling Leon's hips D placed a feather light kiss on Leon's lips, trying to convey the best he could reassurance that he would never hurt his love unduly. Pulling back slightly he stared down at his claiming mark. Essentially in its half completed state it meant little beyond telling everyone, except the ignorant humans, that he had dibs on Leon and anyone who tried anything would have to answer to him. That wasn't good enough.

Swiftly lunging forward D sunk his teeth deep into Leon's neck, reopening his mark. The copper taste of blood invaded his mouth as his body injected a serum into Leon, the intent to temporarily destroy the spirits natural defenses that prevented it from being tied to anything else. To distract his lover away from subconsciously trying to fight his now defenseless state he drove his nails into Leon's waist, pain making the man buck in discomfort.

D held Leon's wrists above his head in an act of dominance while his other hand gently spread the blonde's thighs while he kept Leon occupied with sweet kisses as he carefully prepared him. Feeling satisfied that his love was ready D slid into Leon, his body tensing as he not only claimed Leon in body but also in spirit. Letting Leon have a moment to accommodate D reached forward; his nails cutting a distinct pattern across the center of Leon's chest. This was the only place, in a language long since dead and forgotten, that his true name would ever be written.

Leon didn't notice the numerous wounds that now littered his body, he barely even noticed when D started to once again administrate to his body beyond the faint echoes of pleasure that coursed though him, all he could feel was the overwhelming sensation of completeness that had come over him. He could feel D's presence course beneath his skin, igniting him from within, as his very identity was torn from that of a single person to only a half of one whole.

It was such an alien feeling yet he was as comfortable with it as if he was born this way. They still maintained a sense of self but at the same time they had become such a part of each other that he wasn't sure where he ended and D began. He wasn't afraid of this new sensation, though by all rights he probably should be, rather he wondered how he could have ever existed feeling as incomplete as he was before.

Tensing as D finished deep within him Leon moaned softly as he came back to himself. Leon pulled his mate onto his chest, wincing slightly as his cuts were aggravated; as he ran his hand lovingly though D's damp hair.

D sighed in contentment as Leon fiddled with his hair, his mate's actions slowly lulling his tired body to sleep. He placed a chaste kiss on Leon's chest, blood staining his lips, before he slid halfway off Leon to nuzzle into his side. Letting darkness overcome them the two lovers, though they lay surrounded by blood, fell into a blissful sleep; content with their promises of eternity.

TBC…

Fs: I hope you all liked this and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Fs: Yes its late, I realize that, but quite frankly all my chapters are. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. By the way chapter 4 is rewritten and is much better then before.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, but don't.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 16- Returns

Lina's eyes opened with the rising of the morning sun although the room around her was still shrouded with shadows. Sitting up against her pillows she could hear the patterns of the soft breathing of those who had stayed the night beside her. The closest to her was Yaone; the girl was lying with her back towards Lina and a small smile upon her face. Her arms lay rested at her sides while she slept peacefully as her breath created soft coos in the silence.

To the left of Lina slept T-Chan and Chris. Staring at the two Lina shook her head lightly in amusement, T-Chan was so very possessive at times. The red haired toutetsu had looped his arms tightly around Chris's waist; effortlessly holding the blonde boy as close as possible; a smirk resting on T-Chan's face. Chris, for his part, did not seem to mind his captivity and had nuzzled his head under T-Chan's chin, his face resting against the toutetsu's bare chest.

Deciding that since her companions still slept she might as well rejoin them Lina slid back into the sheets. She had just about entered blissful unawareness when the sound of the door to her room slowly opening met her ears. Swiftly detangling herself from the sheets Lina slid onto the floor, her sharp eyes peering into the darkness. A shadow that moved without the rest caught her attention and she prepared her self for attack. "Who is there? Who dares to inter my chamber while I sleep?"

"Mistress Lina," A low baritone voice cut though the air, "It is only I, Shun, the black mountain wolf."

Calming visibly Lina relaxed her pose, her body sighing heavily against the bed behind her. "I apologize, Shun, for my actions. You startled me and I have yet to be rid of my tenseness of late." Walking up to the wolf Lina could see his violet eyes nearly glowing in the darkness. "Why have you come?"

Bowing lightly to Lina in respect he smiled, "Your actions need no apology. Everyone has been tense these past few days. As to why I have come, there is a group of people in the front hallway. It is past opening hours but I do not wish to bother the Count with such a thing this morning of all mornings. I would not have asked you but they do not appear to have any plans on leaving soon."

"I understand." Walking over to her closet Lina slipped a black dress on in place of her nightgown. Quickly brushing her hair and sliding on a pair of slippers Lina returned to Shun. "Now let us deal with these annoying customers that so greatly disturbed my sleep."

Chuckling Shun gently closed the door behind them. As they traveled towards the main room Lina paused every now and then to light a lamp or to do some other small mundane task deciding that if they were going to be so rude as to wake her on the weekend then she would make them wait as she did the things that needed to be done.

Coming into the main room Lina sighed, realizing that her little game was over. Spotting the shadow that stood beyond the decorative stained glass window in the door Lina forced an apologetic smile to rise to her features. She glanced back for a second to make sure that Shun had retreated to the shadows before she opened the door, a speech prepared in her mind. "I apologize for the wa-…" Her words, however, died upon her lips.

- o -

He felt weightless as he tried vainly to retain the comfortable feeling that only comes when your body still sleeps though your mind has already awoken for the day. Feather light sensations ran across his body, urging him to wake with soundless words. Warmth covered his lips, gentile and caressing, pulling his full attention towards it. What was it? The prescience of his mate was hovering just above him, allowing his body to stay relaxed. Oh… that's it.

Opening his eyes Leon was met with the grinning face of D. Leon pulled D's head down to meet their lips in another brief kiss before sitting up. "Good morning."

"Yes it is…" Placing one last kiss on Leon's forehead D slid carefully out of the soiled sheets, winching lightly as his bare feet contacted with the cold floor, as he padded his way towards the bathroom.

Taking a moment to admire the nude backside of his mate as he walked away Leon stared blankly at the empty space D had occupied only moments ago. The sudden sound of flowing water reached his ears and awoke his sleepy muddled senses. Stumbling out of bed Leon glared at the sheets that stuck to his body with dried uncomfortable blood. Vaguely wondering how D had so easily escaped the morbid mess of their bed Leon painfully removed the cloth from his skin, stifling a gasp as some of his wounds reopened.

Stepping into the bathroom Leon didn't notice the beauty of the ivory floor and walls; rather his attention was distracted by his mate who was resting on the edge of the bath, a large square hole in the ground that appeared to be tiled in jade. D's slim hand turned the gold tap as he slid his body into the tub, the heavy drone of water falling into silence.

The slap of his bare feet against the cold floor echoed across the room causing Leon to walk faster; if only to be rid of the discordant sound. Jumping into the water, sending ripples across the surface, Leon looped his arm tight around D's waist, holding the raven haired man tight to his chest.

"Leon?" D looked questionably up at his mate, wondering at the man's clingy actions.

"Please," D could barely hear the man's words as Leon whispered softly above his head, "Please just let me hold you right now." Ah, so that was it. Leon was feeling insecure as the submissive partner, his instincts telling him that while D was a proven dominant when it came to coupling D had yet to show his desire to take care of him in every other aspect. D had to show Leon that he was his and that he held no intentions of letting his mate go without anything he ever desired.

Gently forcing Leon to sit on the floor of the bath D allowed the blonde to keep his arms around his waist as he settled on Leon's legs. D let himself be held against his mate for a few moments, listening to the steady beat of Leon's heart, before leaning away slightly so he could better see Leon, moving no further from their close approximation. Dipping his hand into the water D began to wash Leon free from the blood that had dried across the blonde, taking extreme care not to further agitate the cuts on Leon's torso and neck.

Letting his mate do as he pleased Leon absentmindedly ran his fingers across D's back. As the blood washed away from them, staining the water a transparent red, Leon noticed something interesting that had earlier gone unnoticed. The slashed across his chest weren't as haphazard as he had earlier believed them to be; rather they seemed to form a pattern of some sort. Titling his head Leon stared at what had to be unmistakably upside-down in open wonder.

The symbols appeared to be in some sort of writing, the strokes careful and fluid as they combined and drew apart. It looked positively ancient but then again the summarization could be stemming only from the fact that he had never seen a writing style such as this before.

Long fingered hands began to trace the patterns that so held his attention, eliciting a purr from deep within Leon's throat. "What does it say?"

A mischievous grin flittered across D's lips. "Why my mate? Can't you read it?" Looking down Leon only saw what he saw before, a marring of flesh in the distinct pattern фюжφξĦ, but he was still at a loss on where to begin pronouncing it, let alone understanding its meaning. The thought to be angry at D for craving words into his flesh never even entered his mind, after all, D could do whatever he pleased with him and no one could deny him those rights. "Try Leon, try."

Leon wanted so badly to do as D asked of him, especially on something so seemingly simple, but he wasn't sure he could do it. Despite his doubts Leon tried once again to make sense of the inscription on his chest. "Xerxauph." The word had passed though his lips before he had even known he was speaking. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in his mind, making the word legible. "Xerxauph, what does it mean?"

D felt joyous tears well in his eyes before spilling fourth across his cheeks. Only one being could ever say that word, to even himself the combination of lines was unpronounceable. It was Leon's claim over him; it proved that they were truly joined. "It's… it's my _name_ Leon." A breathtaking smile bloomed across D's face, further offsetting the tears that fell from happy eyes. "My true name that only one can ever speak, my love, my only."

"Your name?" Leon brought up one of his hands to trace his fingers across D's lips, his movements questioning, wondering if the lips beneath his hand had spoken what he had heard. "Xerxauph." Grinning at the elated look on D's face Leon kissed the smiling lips before him. "Then your name shall belong to me only and it will be spoken for your ears alone."

Recognizing the possessive gesture for what it was D smiled and finished washing them both. As they stepped out of the bath, the reddened water draining away to leave an empty hole, D quickly began to bandage the wounds that had begun to once again bleed freely now that they weren't being surpassed by the water. Their easy and silent pace was broken when a loud bang ran though the room, shocking the occupants.

A slightly red faced Lina ran into the room, her eyes wide and panicked as she came to a stop before her fathers, ostensibly not noticing their state of undress. "The… main room… in…"

Frowning at the broken string of words that as issuing from his daughter Leon quickly grabbed a towel and secured it around his waist before he attempted to comfort Lina. "What's the matter? Calm down and tell us okay?"

Breathing steadily, now that she was in the comfort of her parent's presence, Lina finally managed to speak. "I was awoken by Shun who told me that there were people outside the front door that showed no intentions of leaving. Since we are after business hours I went to placate them myself and tell them that you were not available today for business. But they weren't customers!" Worry once again seeped into Lina's pale features, "They said that their from the L.A.P.D. and that they have a warrant from the Chief of Police to conduct a search of the shop! How could they acquire such a thing?"

Realization hit Leon like a ton of bricks, they had already started a full scale investigation; it was too late for any amount of careful intervention to stop what was occurring. "Lina," Leon's voice held a tone the small girl had never heard from her loving and playful dad, it was laced with steel and left no room for argument, "I need you to warn the shop of this danger, tell them to prepare for a quick evacuation if it is needed. They _must_ be silent about it and stay in the shadows if we are to have any hope of not having to leave." Placing his hands heavily on the small girls shoulders Leon stared straight into eyes the same color of his own. "Some of then may want to fight but you must convince them that they shouldn't. It would only cause more problems if a group of police came here for an investigation and were never seen again. If we can convince them that there is nothing dangerous here we can stay but if we can't…"

Lina nodded determinedly as Leon trailed off. She knew what his silence had said so loudly fro him, they would have to leave. "Should I awaken Chris and T-Chan?"

Considering this for a moment Leon shook his head in the negative. "No, it would only worry Chris and T-Chan tends to be rather irrational when he feels threatened." Recognizing the truth in her dad's words Lina nodded, a hopeful smile flickering weak on her face.

"They're waiting in the main room for you… be careful okay?" With that Lina turned and left, leaving the two men alone, one disgruntled and the other confused.

"Leon?" D looked up at Leon, his eyes full of confusion and the beginnings of hurt, "Did you know… did you…?"

Bewildered at his mates sudden change of mood, D usually being able to remain clam through even the most dire of situations, Leon grasped D's hand into his own. "I was going to tell you but…" Stopping suddenly Leon realized why D was giving him such a pained expression, "Oh god D, of course I didn't want them to come here! I never, would never, shit. How could you think that? Yesterday I was called into the conference room by the Chief. They… they were talking about the best way to go about investigating the shop. Apparently there had been accounts of your predecessors shops across the U.S. and…" Sighing Leon shook his head in agitation, "Anyways they wanted me to lead the investigation but apparently someone found a reason why I shouldn't be trusted with it seeing as they're here now. I was going to tell you last night but, well…"

Guilt settled over D as Leon trailed off. He felt bad for even considering that Leon would betray him. Some things in life were just so hard to relearn. Casting his eyes to the floor D lightly bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry."

Hugging D tightly Leon placed a kiss on D's forehead. "It's okay love, I understand. But right now we have to get these people out of our home."

A determined fire came alight within D's eyes. "Yes." D's apologetic voice turned cold and apathetic as his mask slid back into place creating the cold and perfect doll he always was around other people. "Leon, please help Lina prepare the shop while I go meet the officers."

Leon suppressed a shudder at the emotionless voice that came from his mate, taking reassurance in the warm presence of D that still resonated within him.

D quickly slipped into his bedroom and headed straight for his expansive closet. Looking though numerous outfits D finally settled on a specific one that he had never worn before. Gracefully donning the cloth D stood before a mirror to look over his appearance, knowing that half of his argument against these men would be to mystify and numb the senses.

The cheongsam was almost entirely black and was littered with modifications from the traditional design. It had a high collar that clasped across his neck with silver symmetrical hooks. The material clung tightly to his chest and around the waist it thinned and tumbled in waves to the floor so with each step it flared out around him in such a fashion it appeared as if he were floating. The sleeves were made of a transparent black fabric that fell past his fingertips, his pale arms seeming to glow beneath the contrast. Painting his lips an almost black red and brushing his hair in its usual fashion of covering half of his face D momentarily appraised himself; finding his reflection to look both like a specter and some form of dark angel with his skin so violently contrasting against the dark fabric D figured he was ready to go great his 'guests'.

Standing in the doorway to the main room, still unnoticed by the people invading him home, D observed who he would be going against. Leon's chief was leaning against the wall with a bored expression painted across his face as his eyes scanned the decorated room, obviously not wanting to be here at such an early hour. There were two blonde men, so alike in looks that they just had to be twins, standing next to a case that held a young Rosa Boa. One of the men was peering closely at it in avid interest while the other stood behind his brother, clutching at the others shirt slightly fearfully in his hands. The youngest in the room, a man with light brown hair and wide honest eyes, was staring intently at the tapestries that hung from the walls with interest and obvious respect for their beauty. The final man in the room stood in the shadows, looking for all the world as nervous as one person could possibly be. But the person who really caught his eye was Jill. The blonde was standing in the middle of the room, her eyes wide and unseeing as she took in slow steady breaths. The hate he held for her, as basic an unnecessary as it was, flared to rage as he spotted a golden bird resting on her shoulders, it was Camilla.

The bird he had last seen flying out of the shop in a rage had returned as his enemy, whispering unheard words of hate and encouragement into the blonde woman's open mind. He now knew whose fault it was that these people had come so quickly without his mate knowing anything about this sudden investigation. Jill would know about his relationship with Leon, Camilla being a very rare and magical bird he held very little hope to the contrary, and she must have clued the precinct in about Leon's personal 'relations' with the case.

Making sure none of his anger or worry showed on his face D stepped out from the shadows, startling the people in the main room. "I greatly apologize for making you wait so long. Please forgive my rudeness but may I ask who you are?"

Zack couldn't help himself, he was staring. But really there was no feasible way fro him _not_ to stare. The man, though he was very beautiful he was still obviously male, was like nothing he had ever seen before. The description he had been given didn't even touch upon how enigmatic D was in person. With skin that almost glowed like the soft rays of the moon; eyes that shone eerily out of the darkness, and a voice that instantly calmed his frayed nerves at coming here so god damn early in the morning Zack was forcefully reminded of the dark creatures of temptation that were told of in fables and myths.

"I'm Zachary Lewis; I assume you are Count D?" Moving forward to shake D's hand, wondering in the back of his mind why he was the only one _doing_ anything, Zack quickly appraised what the shorter man was wearing. From a distance his outfit looked almost as if it ran seamlessly together, as if formed by the shadows themselves, but up close he could see the intricate pattern in which it was made. Rather expensive looking, and if he was judging it right, it should cost too much for a store owner to wear.

"Yes I am." D's voice was like a slap to the face, gone was the sweet honey coated tones of only moments before, replaced by a frozen sharpness that spoke only of rigid politeness. The formal blank way he stared at them, however, set them on edge and awoke them from their earlier enchantment. It was clear to all of them that they were not welcome.

The Chief shooed Zack back to stand with the others as he approached D. "Now Count, I'm going to ask you to show us around your… shop." A small stirring of fear rose within him as D's eyes pierced through him, "We have a warrant to search and arrest as we deem necessary, please don't make this difficult on us."

A smile that by all rights should have seemed friendly slid onto D's face. He needed to stall them until he had received confirmation that the shop was ready. "Of course but, if you don't mind, I would like to know that names of those who invade my home. Mr. Lewis here has been kind enough to oblige me this simple thing but…"

John was amazed, fucking down right amazed. The stupid fucker was stalling and not even the Chief had noticed yet. Well, his argument was pretty reasonable after all. It was only polite to introduce yourself, even if you _did_ come to search for a reason to arrest the person, and even though talking to D was kind of like speaking to a porcelain doll the man was still very polite. That, however, wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

This was the man who had stopped Leon's wondering eyes and had domesticated him. This was the man Leon loved more then humanity itself and who he would kill for. John wasn't ignorant; he knew Leon had it in his mind to take him out during their 'conversation' if he had become a serious threat.

John wondered that it would be like to see the side of D that Leon had described with such passion and love instead of the impersonal beauty that was standing before him. "I'm John Weiss, I've heard _quite_ a lot about you from Leon." Watching D carefully John saw him give an almost impeccably small nod. The man had understood his message; that he knew the truth from Leon and not from the excited and deranged ramblings of Jill.

A quite voice broke the silence, timid and unsure. "My name is Shiel; it's a pleasure to meet you, even under such drear circumstances." John stared blankly at Shiel, the kinder of the blonde twins. It was a rare thing when Shiel spoke and his words were always meaningful and sincere. Apparently D had realized this as well because he granted Shiel the only real smile he had given any of them.

Tiel, a person so different from his brother in attitude and demeanor, stepped halfway in front of his brother, a defensive glint in his eyes. "I'm Tiel Fyer, like my brother stated it is truly a pleasure to meet you." His tone was formal, sharp, and cold.

The Chief felt like slapping Tiel upside the head, that kid was just so full of shit. He just didn't want anyone to pay attention to Shiel. The Chief didn't know what those two went through before they came to the force but their behavioral patters were defiantly something to take note of. They were almost complete opposites in personality with Tiel constantly domineering over his brother. Tiel seemed to have it stuck in his head that Shiel needed to be protected from everyone and, no matter how often they tried to get Shiel to tell his brother otherwise, Shiel seemed perfectly content to let this possessiveness continue. Strangely enough Tiel had turned out to be a lot less blood thirsty then Shiel, only firing when necessary, while he brother worked in a way that highly resembled a hired hit man.

Turning his gaze away from his stupid subordinates the Chief decided it was time to get this investigation underway. "Now D, if you would…" A sharp laugh cut him off, turning everyone's attention towards the forgotten Jill.

"Why… why are you…" Jill glared darkly at the six males in the room. "Why are you being so _kind_ to him? We're here to investigate! Not to make friends with the suspect!" Storming up to D, Jill snarled at him. "This is all _your_ fault! Stop acting like you're a nice or innocent person, you know what you've done. All those people died because of you and your dammed animals. Does this make you happy or something, do you even care?" She knew she was making an utter spectacle out of herself but she didn't care. D hadn't even reacted in the slightest to what she had been saying. His face remained emotionless and frozen; like he thought her words weren't worth listening to. That's right, he probably thought he was better then her, he was mocking her for her inability to please Leon enough to steal him. "Stop acting like you're so superior! You've just hypnotized him, you have no claim!"

If Jill hadn't been so blindingly angry she might have noticed the danger she had suddenly placed her self in as she swung her hand back in an attempt to strike D. She had no idea of the strength of the insult she had flung at D, placing herself in a position of denying D his rights to his mate. And perhaps D, in his anger, would have killed the impudent girl for her impudent words has she been able to but her arm stilled sharply a few inches from D's face.

Zack couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Leon had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and had grabbed Jill's wrist tightly, stopping her assault and causing a whimper of pain to come from the blonde woman. Leon as dressed somewhat oddly, at least compared to what he normally wore, and Zack was reminded of the day when he first met the man. Black pants hung off of Leon's hips to barley sweep across the floor, the fabric remaining tight against Leon's skin down to the knees where it flared out towards the ground. A white, sleeveless, high collared shirt clung to his chest and tapered down to his mid thighs. Leon's blonde hair was released from its usual binding to fall in waves slightly past his shoulders. But what was most intriguing to Zack was the apathetic expression that was painted across Leon's face, one that looked identical to the one D had donned.

"Jill, what do you think you are doing?" Leon's emotionless voice cut sharply though the air. He roughly threw Jill away from him before he stood next to D, his arm looping around the shorter man's waist in a possessive embrace. Zack at this point was completely confounded. Sure he had heard what Jill had said about D's and Leon's relationship, in fact her sheer conviction in her claim had caused them to carry out the investigations without the blonde detective, but he had never _believed_ her. Apparently the girl whom he had lovingly dubbed psychopathic was right; Leon was quite happily defending the shop owner against them.

The Chief placed a hand on Jill's shoulder, sparing her a disapproving glance, before turning, bewildered, towards Leon. "Hell kid, I didn't expect to see you here."

An indignant squeal came from Jill as she stood in the relative safety behind the other five men. "Yes you did! I..!"

"Jill, silence." A shrugging smile crossed the Chief's lips. "Hey if you didn't want us to know about you two," The Chief glanced down at Leon's arm that was steadily holding D closer, "There were plenty of other ways you could have gone about it instead of blaming the Count for everything."

Leon tried to suppress the smile the threatened to bloom at his Chiefs joking words. No matter how much they messed up doing something they shouldn't be doing or just generally pissed him off by avoiding paper work duties the Chief always considered them his boys, although Leon was sure that sometimes he wished he didn't even know them. "Yes, well, to be fair I didn't expect you to be here this morning either."

An odd uncomfortable silence fell between them; no longer sure where they stood with each other. The light patter of feet broke the unusual silence of the shop, turning the room's occupant's attentions towards the back door. Lina quickly walked towards her parents, blatantly ignoring the other people in the room. "Father, Dad." She bowed respectfully to the two men, an amused sparkle in her eyes. She truly respected her parents and would prove it to those who had invaded their home, even if she had to change her customary 'Daddy' to a more formal 'Dad'. "I was under the impression that these people were here to investigate our home?"

D leaned further into Leon's hold, finding reassurance from both his mate and his daughter's words. Lina's voice seemed innocent and curious but D knew what she had meant, the shop was ready. "Yes I do believe they are. Chief, if you pardon me calling you as such, how do you wish to proceed?" D had to forcefully stop himself from laughing as he drew the Chiefs attention back to himself. Apparently the Chief, like the others, were still trying to process that the girl whom had greeted them at the door had just referred to their suspects as her parents.

"Um…" Pausing to re-gather his thoughts the seriousness of the situation once again came over the Chief and all jubilance was lost. "If you don't mind I would like it if you would show us around and we'll decide what to do then."

Grinning thinly D nodded his assent as he beckoned them all to follow him, casting a glare towards Camilla in a silent order for the bird to stay in the main room, while Leon took up the rear.

As so they walked, up and down the myriad of halls and doors. The journey was slow as the detectives continually stopped to stare at the beautiful and exotic decorations that adorned the walls. It wasn't until they had entered the third room, one filled with harmless looking birds and plant life, that Shiel hesitantly mentioned the sweet lingering scent in the air.

Quickly explaining that the smell was incense D had assumed the matter was dropped when the detectives had accepted his answer. But Tiel, acting as was only his nature, glared suspiciously at the store owner. "Incense hides drugs."

D quickly turned around, looking vaguely as if he had been slapped. "Sir, the use of incense in this shop has nothing to do with something as deplorable as using poisons to make ones self stupid. They are used to calm the animals, nothing more." Glaring thickly D continued on his way.

Once again Leon was forced to keep himself from laughing. The entire scenario was just so terribly amusing. He had been worried about it before but… he just couldn't help but feel confident as he led his fellow detectives along. D was sure everything was going to be alright so he couldn't help but feel the same. Speaking of his mate Leon could feel the silent waves of laughter that were pouring off of him. His anger and hurt at being accused of having drugs was only an act, a very convincing one at that. However even if Leon hadn't been able to sense D the way he could now he would of known the emotions were fake, after all, he had accused D of the very same thing countless times and he had never reacted with more then a small smile. Well to be fair D wasn't really reacting to them; his words were even more hollow then his current shallow persona.

Tiel, accepting the 'passion' in D's voice with a slightly respectful glint in his eyes, placed his hands on the small on his brothers back to lead him forward.

It seemed to the detectives that they had entered close to a thousand rooms and had walked over more flights of stairs then they had in their entire lives. They were quite convinced by this point that if their guides suddenly decided to abandon them they would never find their way out of the shop. Zack was personally having trouble believing that there was really this much space in the shop but, then again, judging by how many stairs they had walked down they were probably far underground.

John noticed instantly when they were no longer in the part of the shop inhabited by animals. The lighting and decorations has shifted to a more 'homey' style and the reddish brown doors had changed to lavishly designed black ones. It was also apparent in the hesitant way their guides has led them into the hall. This was where _they_ lived. This was _their_ haven.

As the blonde twins came up to a door with a series of Cantonese characters running across it Lina spoke up for the first time since they started the search. "You probably shouldn't enter that room, sirs."

Jill, who had been waiting for _anything_ out of the ordinary to get the couple in trouble, sneered gleefully at the child. "Right, don't enter the room." The blonde mimicked Lina's polite voice, "That's just like screaming 'I'm hiding something', you little brat."

Several things happened at that moment. Leon threw his arm around D's waist to prevent him from attacking Jill for her rude treatment of their daughter, John got a sinking feeling in his chest that told him that something was going to go wrong, Lina yelled several warnings against entering to Jill, Tiel roughly pulled his brother away from the unstable woman, the Chief simply sighed and cursed his luck at being stuck with such temperamental people, Zack could swear he heard the word T-Chan and something about Tou something, and Jill forcefully swung open the doors in anger. The resulting bang that echoed loudly silenced the people standing in the hall, the visiting detectives still as they peered warily into the darkness of the room.

A low growl filled the air; startling the detectives; causing Leon to mentally sigh. T-Chan was awake and pissed as hell. The redhead emerged from the shadows, a sneer on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes. He was wearing what he normally wore, loose pants that clung tight to the hips and a red open vest, but Leon couldn't help but be just as startled as the others. Gone were T-Chan's spiraling horns along with his claws and fangs. He looked like nothing more then a rather eccentric, if not scary, teen. But stronger then his shock at T-Chan's appearance was his utter surprise that the humans, seeing as he could no longer truly call himself such, could obviously see T-Chan without the help of incense or other stimulants.

"It's Chris." Leon turned his head to stare at D, what did Chris have to do with this? D urged Leon to look back at the Toutetsu and the blonde could have hit himself for not noticing his brother before. The small boy was looking blearily up at the people around him, still half asleep, his hand twined tightly with T-Chan's slightly behind them. Leon blinked as D's statement finally made sense.

Chris was… projecting, for lack of a better term. The animals of this shop could only be seen in their true form in two ways. One is when the humans have the aid of incense or other such items, the sweet fragrance relaxing their minds until the barrier between true sight and logic was broken or two, they were born with the natural ability to see the truth like his brother had.

Since his brother had been born with such a rare gift, though until he had lost his voice it had remained dormant, he was able to sort of force others to see the truth, or at least a version of it even when he wasn't intending to. Of course the lingering scent of incense was probably helping things along as well. A ghostly flicker of T-Chan's true appearance appeared for a moment before he looked 'human' again. Leon shook his head amusedly at the impending confrontation, T-Chan was willing to pretend to be a 'lowly human' if only to be able to tell off the people who had awoken him.

"Who are you?" T-Chan's low almost growling voice rang though the air, the Toutetsu moving Chris to stand against his chest as he placed his hands on the boy's waist in a possessive gesture.

John glanced helplessly over at Leon and was quite annoyed when he found only amusement in the others man's face. He recognized the blonde boy as Leon's little brother but he had never seen the redhead before, hell, he had never seen anyone remotely _like_ the threatening looking boy. Donning a disarming smile John reached out his hand, "I'm John, a detective in the 24th precinct of the L.A.P.D."

He watched as the redheads eyes widened before narrowing into slits. "Detective?" His glare turned away from him, for which John was immensely glad, to turn on D, Leon, and Lina. Angry sounding exclamations came from the redhead but John was at a loss for what was being said, after all, he didn't even know _what_ language they were speaking let alone understand it himself. D looked as if he was trying to placate the irate boy to no avail and Lina was talking in hushed tones to Chris who looked as if he still hadn't completely woken up. Finally Leon looked as if he'd had enough of the angry boy's bickering because he swung his hand to roughly collide with T-Chan's face. In a stern voice, though much to John's annoyance still in a language he didn't understand, Leon appeared to order the boy to be quiet before the blonde turned to the rest of them looking apologetic.

"Er… I'm sorry about that. This is T-Chan." Leon gestured briefly to the Toutetsu whose reddened face was being looked over by Chris. "Lina was only trying to warn you against entering because, we... well…" Leon laughed sheepishly, "We hadn't told them you guys were here and T-Chan tends to be moody when he first wakes up."

D directed the cops to enter Lina's room, which beyond a very odd looking plant that took up residence there, nothing was found that was of any interest. They resumed their 'tour' of the shop with Jill looking clearly embarrassed for her fruitless attempts to find something suspicious. Thirteen rooms later that had turned up nothing they came to the last set of doors; a rather _large_ set of black doors with gold and silver designs weaving across them. It looked like an entrance to am emperors room in ancient China, or at least that's how the detectives perceived it.

Leon placed his hand on the door but hesitated upon opening it. This was _their_ room and he wasn't exactly too pleased with the thought of people rummaging through it. A dejected sigh passed though his lips as he shoved against the heavy wood, the door opening slowly to reveal the room within. As the detectives filtered into the room Leon was immensely glad he had bothered to remove all traces of their earlier lovemaking from the room as he seriously doubted that the detectives would take lightly to blood soaked sheets. Even if he managed to convince them that it was _his_ blood they might just decide to ship him off to an asylum for people who are dangerously involved with BDSM.

For all his smiles and polite speech D was starting to become seriously annoyed. These people were touching _everything_, seeping their scent across the shop. It would take ages to be rid of it. He had to suppress the urge to kick them all out when Jill opened his closet and started to roughly dig though his Cheongsams. A sudden appreciation for Zack flared though him when the young man shooed Jill away from the clothes to carefully go through them himself.

The Chief was ready to put his head though a wall, they had found _nothing_. They had arrived at the shop at the break of dawn and if he was reading his watch right, which was pretty easy considering it was digital, it was now nearing midnight. Eighteen hours wasted going though a place whose only crime seemed to be dust, and there wasn't even a lot of that. Glancing over he could see Leon and D in the corner, the blonde holding his lover close and placing light kisses on the shorter man's lips as he visibly tried to keep D calm. The Chief felt kind of bad for the two of them. Besides D being somewhat odd, most likely due to foreign culture, the lithe man appeared to be about as threatening as a kitten with cute little claws included. "Come on, we're leaving."

The people around him sighed in relief as they stopped their mindless searching and researching of D's room. Walking up to his subordinate the Chief beamed at Leon and D. "I'm really sorry you had to go though all of this, but you know, orders and all."

Taking the Chief's hand D forced one last pleasant smile onto his face. He was absolutely exhausted, this tramping around his shop was driving him mad as with each new room the people found nothing. Zack had even, at one point, come a hairsbreadth away from poisoning himself on a Rakuum flower and he hadn't even noticed the mortal peril he was in. In fact only Tiel seemed to notice that something was amiss but the blonde man kept his mouth shut as he watched over his brother with sharp eyes. The twins had greatly reminded D of some Kitsunes he kept in the shop and he had taken somewhat of a fond liking towards them.

A roughish took over T-Chan's face as he glanced over at Jill. The blonde woman was positively _fuming_ as she was told that they were leaving. The redhead yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, his back cracking as he started to move again. As amusing as it had been to watch the humans flounder around he was quite sick of them and the only value they now held to him was as food. Gently prodding Chris awake; the boy had fallen asleep when they had stayed in the master's chamber for three hours; T-Chan sauntered over to the gathering of humans; a sleepy Chris latched onto his hand. "It's about time you guys leave."

John smiled down at the boy, thought he _still _had no clue who he was beyond his name or why he was there, and shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I'm quite happy to be leaving though probably not as happy as you are to have us gone."

Not used to having his biting words returned with humor and light tones T-Chan nodded dumbly at John, re-evaluating the chestnut haired man.

Leon resisted the urge to just crawl into bed with D and let the people around him find their own way out of the shop. Common sense, however, told him that not only would it be better if he led them away but truthfully they would probably die from starvation before they figured the myriad of hallways out. "Come on; let's head back toward the main room."

Once again the group of eleven began their trek though the endless hallways; D and Leon leading the way followed closely by the Chief. Zack and Lina walked in step with each other in silence as Jill tried to make conversation with the twins. Shiel cast his eyes blankly across the hallway as he was led forward by his brother's hand on his lower back. Tiel glared at the conspiring blonde girl who was attempting to speak with his brother, hate for her churning dormant within him. Bringing up the rear of their group was T-Chan, Chris, and John. The Toutetsu had placed Chris between himself and John, an arm wrapped protectively around the blonde boy's waist; his eyes narrowed in contemplation of the taller man.

John instantly recognized the redhead's actions as a test, though for what reason he didn't know, and he felt a strange feeling close to glee run though him. T-Chan, quite frankly, frightened him despite his small stature and to feel the boy's hatred for him turn away into silent acceptance made him happy; like knowing your child truly didn't hate you. Shaking away his sudden jump in maternal instincts he smiled down at the two boys, free from any guilt that might have come over him for helping Leon trick the law.

In the main room short goodbyes were said along with polite apologies. Jill sulked in a corner and refused to talk with anyone, Camilla once again on her shoulder. Zack was talking quietly with Lina over fabrics and their origins, each sophisticated sentence that came from the girl further surprising him. The twins walked up to D, Shiel smiling sweetly as Tiel offered his hand to D in acceptance of the Chinese man.

Leon held his family close as the invaders of their home headed for the stairs. It was over, they had survived the investigation. The Chief turned and flashed a quick grin at the five of them, "See you on Monday Orcot."

"I will be sure to-…"

The loud sound of a door banging open drowned away his words. Eleven identical expressions of shock spread across the faces of those within the shop as slow, heavy, deliberate footfalls came down the stairs. As the inner doors swung open to reveal a tall shadow standing in the doorway Leon felt a sickness settle deep within him.

"I've finally found you, Count D."

TBC…

Fs: Yes, wow. This took forever and a day and a half to come out. I admit to having trouble writing scenes with eleven people in them but I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Fs: I hope you enjoy. Chapter 5 is rewritten.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 17- Revolutions

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place as the shadow walked into the light; the caressing darkness falling away to reveal sharp features.

The man; or judging by his tone of voice it appeared to be male; chuckled lightly at their expressions, his thin lips stretching into a cruel smile. Black eyes stared out at them from beneath long lashes; his flowing black hair that hung across his back contrasted jarringly with his unnaturally white skin. Each step he took shifted the clothes he wore loosely on his emaciated looking frame.

This man should have seemed beautiful with his exotic and refined features, he should have seemed otherworldly with his looks that perfectly portrayed the modern ideas of beauty, but as Leon looked upon him he couldn't help but feel that there was something truly distorted about the man. A creature so beautiful he was horrendous to look upon.

A manic gleam shone in the man's eyes as he stopped walking and began to speak. "Ah, I must apologize for my rudeness. I am Lucas Montello de Peretz, at your service. Though I must say you were quite rude as well, avoiding me for so long. It's been quite a while since I've seen you, Count, that I regrettably mistook a few other poor creatures for you along the way. Unfortunate thing really, I was just so angry when I found out I was wrong that I couldn't help myself from eradicating them." Lucas bowed in mock respect to the baffled D, "But now that I see you again I have to ask myself, how could I have possibly mistaken their dull visages for your radiance."

Entwining his hand with Leon's, D stared blankly at Lucas. He had honestly never seen this man before in his entire life. "I'm sorry Sir Lucas Montello de Peretz, but I do not know your reasons for hunting me."

A baffled expression spread its way across Lucas's face, "Do you truly not remember me? After the sins you have committed against my family you _dare_ say you've never met me?"

D's gentle expression turned hostile at the man's continued speech. "No, I must say I really don't know who you are. Perhaps it is my grandfather you seek, as we do look very much alike, but I will _not _accept your continued rudeness in my shop. Be gone with you _Sir_."

Leon slipped his hand tight around D's waist, a glare fixed upon his face. This man, how dare he come and invade their home, continuing the absurd trend of that day. Something about this man rang a bell in his mind, like he should know him or… "Oh god, you're that serial killer that disappeared, the one that goes after… shit you were after D!"

All the eyes in the room turned to Leon, expressions ranging from shock to amusement. A stifled gasp escaped Jill's lips that clung to the air as the man's earlier statement finally took importance. They were in the presence of a killer.

Cruel laughter was the only response they received to their astonishment. "Humans are so terribly slow, I had confessed to that a while ago." Lucas's black leering eyes roamed over D and Leon, "Well, let me rephrase that as it seems not all of you are as human as you would like others to believe." Holding up his hand he signaled for the detectives to drop the guns that had appeared in their hands. "My battle is _not_ with you."

"It is our job, be it our battle or not." The Chief's voice was steady as he spoke; raising up his gun he lightly fingered the trigger in an obvious threat. "You're under arrest."

"Oh?" His attention momentarily diverted Lucas turned toward the Chief. "Then kill me, as I refuse to give into a human. I will kill every last one of you if I must."

Leon's warning to the Chief to stay his ground went unheeded as the older man charged at Lucas. Swinging his weight into his lunge the Chief balled his hands into fists as he prepared to strike. Right when it seemed as if he would succeed in lobbing Lucas a good one the Chief's assault was abruptly stopped as frozen fingers wrapped around his wrist in an iron grip.

"I told you old man, I will kill you if I must, stop pestering me." Throwing the Chief away from himself Lucas smirked as the man collided roughly into the wall. Lucas returned his attention towards D, his patience worn thin. "Be it you or your grandfather who wronged me and my own I _will_ make you pay for your family's transgressions!"

D couldn't believe that this man was actually planning on attacking him, just couldn't comprehend the fact that he was being attacked for _absolutely no reason_. However, he did not fear the man. It had taken him awhile to realize it, having never come face to face with one before, but he finally recognized why the man was giving off such a deformed feeling. Lucas had died a long time ago. His spirit appeared to be held to his corpse by the thirst for vengeance and an all encompassing lust for revenge.

Gaining Leon's attention D smiled wanly at his mate. This man, this _spirit_, had to be eradicated, be it by their hands or by the deadly claws of the creatures in the shop. "Are you so intent to do battle with me?"

Lucas scoffed at D, choosing to answer his question with action. Dashing forward with inhuman speed, his right hand extended before him in an imitation of claws, Lucas aimed for D's neck in hopes of ending the confrontation quickly. Lucas's eyes widened in shock as pain lanced through his body. Looking down in confusion it took him a moment to register the hand that was gripped tightly around his throat. "Wh-what the…?"

Tightening his grip on Lucas's neck Leon snarled. "Don't you _dare_ attack my mate." Leon shoved Lucas towards the back doors, hate flickering across his features.

John, who was helping Zack see if the Chief was alright, looked around in horrified wonder at the changes the main room was undergoing. Shadows that had previously hugged tightly to the walls were stretching eerily across the room and everything that had moments ago seemed ordinary was now gaining a mysterious and threatening edge. Looking wildly around the room for Chris, John stared at the child in disbelief.

Chris was holding tight to a creature John had never seen before, his arms wrapped around the humanoids neck. The creature had spiraling horns birthing from fire red hair and bright yellow eyes with pupils like slits. Deadly looking fangs and claws adorned the creature but despite those inhuman features, including quite a few more such as his pointed ears, the creature looked very familiar. In fact it looked a lot like… "Oh god, it's T-Chan."

A shriek of pain broke John's attention away from the boys and back towards Lucas. He truly felt like he was going to be sick. Lucas was dropped to his knees, anguish shadowing his face as his ankles and calves bled freely. Leon stood above him, a feral look in his eyes that John had never seen before, with two uncommonly large black panthers sitting by his sides, blood dripping from their mouths. D and Lina were standing a few feet behind Leon, their faces cold and impassive as they silently watched the scene playing out before them. Wrapping his arms tight around his waist John, for the first time in his entire life, felt true fear.

The Chief and Zack watched helplessly as Lucas struggled to stand on his thrashed legs. They both knew, though they hated the fact, that this was not their fight to intervene upon but their training as cops and the sheer brutality of it all was pushing hard on their restraint.

The Chief sighed in dismay at the sight of the panthers. So Leon had been right all those years ago, the shop really did hold illegal and dangerous creatures. This time, however, Leon was on their side. Feeling very much like an outsider he hugged close to the walls, keeping Zack beside him, as they watched as events played out.

Shiel could ignore the blood, the screaming, the panthers, and even the sudden presence of humanoid looking _things_ that had appeared in the room. It was easy to accept the fact that they had been tricked but he could not ignore Leon's possessive words. _'Don't you dare attack my mate.'_ It wasn't the sheer passion in the man's voice that struck him as odd but it was the actual word that bothered him. His mate. A term he had heard applied to animals but he had never before heard it in appliance to humans. Unless… no. How could he possibly think Leon was less then human, it would be foolish of him to fall to superstition. Glancing around nervously he stared at the creature he had seen T-Chan transform into. _That_ was defiantly not human. It was true that the first time he saw D he could hardly believe the man was human as well but, looking at T-Chan, Shiel wondered if perhaps the store owner really wasn't. Looking over at his brother he saw his own confusion and speculations reflected in his twins eyes. Neither of them felt any guilt as they gave into their fear and shrunk back into a far corner of the room. Maniacs, rapists, and killers they could deal with, but not this.

Leon almost pitied the man before him. Lucas was attempting to look unaffected as he stood on thrashed legs. For all the man's bravado he wasn't very strong at all. "Lucas, just give up. You'll end up killing yourself at this rate."

"Never." Lucas straightened his crippled form, pain falling away from his face. "I will never stop hunting for my vengeance, for my family's vengeance." Taking a few steps forward, a grimace barely kept at bay, Lucas snarled fiercely. "You were human once as well, do you not understand my need?"

Sighing, Leon looked at Lucas sadly. "I have not forgotten the lust for revenge, nor do I think I will ever totally forget the pettiness of a human heart. You ask me if I understand your need? I do, and if you had arrived yesterday you would have found me very much a mortal but even then I would not have let you anywhere near D."

"Are you not a detective? How can you protect him?" The desperate tone in Lucas's voice bothered Leon slightly.

"I will not turn on him, stop your foolishness."

"Foolishness!" Lucas forced himself to remain calm, "Monsieur, I don't believe the death of my family is _foolishness_. I remember it as if it were only but a day ago, instead of nearly two hundred years. My sister, beautiful Belis, had come home one day with a pet, a cat to be precise. Now we were a poor family and could barely keep ourselves fed let alone an animal but my sister was ever so lonely so we couldn't refuse her wishes. Time went on and we became rather fond of our new family member but we were confused on the rules Belis insisted we follow. The cat could not eat meat, could only drink water, and was never to be allowed to see the crescent moon." Lucas laughed bitterly. "How were we supposed to know that my dear sister had been bound by an inhuman's contacting? It was only around a month later that Belis had begun acting queer, jumping at the smallest sounds and running from her own shadow. Fearing she was ill we placed her in her room with the cat and hoped that with some rest she would get better. Shortly after my elder brother, Marcus, disappeared. For days I looked for him but I found nothing and I was forced back home when Belis's condition worsened. Not a day passed after I returned home until my Mother and Father also disappeared. Belis was almost always crying then. One night, while our broken house stood silent, Belis snuck out the front door. Worried I followed her quietly, not wanting to alert her to my presence. She led me to a cave that I had never even seen before and the second I reached it the smell of death and decay washed over me like a plague. Rushing inside I found my beautiful Belis crouching on the ground and covered with blood and tears. Beside her was the body of our father. Scarce human remains lay scattered around the cave but I knew they were all that remained of my brother and mother. I admit I couldn't help but cry as I gazed at the sight before me, what man wouldn't weep for his lost family? I begged her for an explanation for this horror and it was a long while before I got it out of her. She had received the cat from a beautiful but mysterious man who promised her happiness as long as she followed the 'contract' he gave her. However one night while her wits were as sleepy as her tired body she fed the cat some meat, just the smallest scrap of chicken, but it was enough to hook the creature on the taste. Since we lived far away from society it turned to my family to feast upon. Before I had truly comprehended what was happening Belis had plunged a mocking silver blade through her chest. Her guilt fueling her actions." Pausing to compose himself Lucas hardened his face into a glare. "I was able to hunt down the man, his exotic beauty quickly giving him away, but he was a rather sly man and only gifted me with his name before disappearing. I searched for him for what felt like forever but I never saw him until my death. A demon or an angel, I know not which nor do I care, granted me extended life to hunt you down."

"What did this man look like?" D couldn't believe that his grandfather would grant death to a family for no reason.

"Like you of course, what kind of question is that? Though your hair was much longer then, down across your back I believe."

Relief that his grandfather really wasn't the one to do this ran through him along with burning anger. "That, my dear sir, was neither I nor my grandfather. Who you saw was my father and I refuse to be grouped together with a rogue who defies the duties of our kind."

"I've had enough of this. Your flowery words, be they lies or truth, hold no importance to me. You have made a mistake. You have waited too long to be rid of me and it will be your undoing."

Leon could have hit himself as Lucas began to walk towards him; legs completely unharmed. The man was already dead after all; he should have known better, he should have acted quicker. Lunging forward he landed a solid punch to Lucas's face only to receive a quick jab to the gut. Dropping to the ground Leon leaned back on his hands and aimed a sharp kick to Lucas's knees. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary pause in action he stood back on his feet, roughly twisting Lucas's arms behind his back in a basic arrest maneuver.

Lucas growled in defiance of his captive state and kicked back behind him, aiming for Leon's shins. The attack was easy enough to doge however as Leon instinctually jumped back he lost his hold on the other man.

"I'm not going to be that easy to catch." Slipping his hand into his pocket Lucas pulled out a thin silver blade. "Now our fight really begins. The panthers had surprised me before but I will not let my guard down again."

Leon noticed D become anxious as his mate was faced with a blade rather then fists. Smiling confidently at D, Leon kicked backwards, his hand searching aimlessly behind his back for something to fight with. His fingers curled tightly around one of the ornamental vases as he brought it before his face. It was a bit of a stretch but it worked. Pulling back as Lucas swung for his face Leon smashed his vase on the table leaving him with a sharp edged shard of porcelain.

"You think that will help you? That shard cannot defeat my brother's blade bathed in my sister's blood."

Fisting his weapon in his hand, thin rivets of blood running across his fingers where the shard cut into his own flesh, Leon laughed coldly. "A weapon guarded by grief and suicide will not shield you well." Leon abandoned further speech; dashing forward once again he thrust the shard before him, grazing his opponents arm as he passed. Lucas's blade slashed after Leon's back, missing only by mere centimeters.

The spectators of the fight stood silent, their eyes wide in awe as the two before them performed a deadly dance, their wills clashing and defiance shining brightly in their eyes. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying. The dark red of blood coated their skin, seeping from shallow wounds. A fatal blow had yet to be dealt. The want to intervene rose within the spectators like bile as their stomachs churned with nervous worry. Yet despite this they stayed where they were.

Leon stared critically at his opponent. Nether of them had gained any grounded on the other, their blows being met with equal parries. He had been up too long and that strain of the subtle changes his body had been undergoing ever since he mated with D was catching up with him. The battle would be lost to him if he did not finish it soon. Waiting until Lucas charged him Leon let his body drop to the floor, Lucas's blade ripping though his shirt and bandages as he thrust the porcelain shard deep into the vengeful man's chest.

Lucas stared in shock at the looming figure of Leon before him. The shard Leon had buried deep within his flesh throbbed painfully, its end wedged within his still beating heart. Blood flowed thick against his skin creating uncomfortable sensations as the liquid dripped down his torso. He knew he should be attempting to remove the shard from his chest, he knew that he should probably be trying to back away from the blonde detective but he found himself immobile under Leon's stare, like a mouse caught in a scorpions gaze.

Leon had transformed from the hunted to the hunter, predator eyes glinting from his smirking face. The blonde carelessly tossed away his ruined shirt before unwinding the bandages that were left intact from Lucas's last attack. Smiling fondly Leon traced his fingers along the many rapidly healing cuts that were left to permanently adorn his body, unlike the marks left by Lucas that would fade completely in a few days due to his newly acquired healing abilities. Though he was rather stunned to notice this side effect to his mating with D he supposed it made sense, after all D constantly sported lethal wounds that seemingly closed up as if they were never there. It was only logical that he would gain some of that ability with their merger. His mates name stood proudly upon his chest in swirling white lines, binding him fully.

Hunching down Leon starred critically at Lucas. He had never killed before out of duty and a part of him didn't really want to start now, however a much larger part of him rationalized that this man was supposed to be dead anyways.

Lucas quivered as the blonde before him placed his hand on the shard within his chest, pushing it in further. Leon didn't appear to be fully aware of his surroundings as his fingers toyed with the shard. Blood seeped across the blonde's skin but he didn't appear to notice. Lucas was terrified of this man. He had been so assured of his power, his ability, and in only a few moments the man had managed to beat him with a shard from a vase of all things. It was as humiliating as it was humbling. The script drew his attention away from Leon's haunting eyes that promised him nothing but death. It was a binding. Crazed laughter tried to push its way past his lips as he stared at the mocking lines. The man really _was _the Counts mate. He had assumed that the Count had told Leon lies of their relationship, like how many of the demons he had met over the years did with their human partners, promising eternal binding while truly only claiming monopoly over the mortal until they grew tired of their _plaything_. This on the other hand blew his speculations out the window.

It also made it quite apparent he was doomed to lose from the beginning. He didn't know what the Count was, it really didn't matter, but most _true_ bonds he had come across had proved to all be alike in a few base points. One was that the submissive of the two tended to be fiercely protective of their bond mate, even fighting until the point of death without ever considering their own safety. Second was their ability to transfer power. Even as Leon tired the Count was standing to the side idly, able to reserve energy for his mate if he proved to be in need of it. Lucas doubted Leon even knew that this could be done but nevertheless that didn't stop the Count from implementing it.

A swift numbness was beginning to overcome him and on the edge of his mind cold hysteria grew. It all seemed so pointless in the end, after all he had done, he had lost. He had lost to a man he had never seen before who was protecting a man who might not have even been who he was really searching for.

It was all so _meaningless_.

Lucas's eyes fell shut as Leon trust his fingers within the open wound, tearing out his heart in a single swift movement. _I'm sorry… Belis… I tried. _

TBC…

Fs: I'm sorry this is so late, but it was hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.


	14. Chapter 14

Fs: Late due to life long bans and writers block. Welcome to the end. This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader _Nadeshiko_. I love her dearly and this wouldn't have been finished without her.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 18- As Things Go

Leon slowly stood, his body protesting with fatigue. His eyes were trained on the organ in his hand. The pitiful thing had attempted to sustain life for a mere moment after it had been ripped away from its host before it too had died. Tilting his hand to the side Leon watched in morbid fascination as the heart slid slick with blood from his palm and onto the floor.

He almost couldn't believe what he had done; after all he had killed before, it just came with the job, but never in such a brutal manner. The apathy that had engulfed him as Lucas's eyes slid shut and his lungs gave way with a last suffering breath was beginning to ebb, allowing a vague sense of accomplishment to wrap around him. Spinning around Leon looked at D, his heart beating a slight pitch faster as his eyes met the loving smile his mate wore on his lips. Lina had moved to stand by T-Chan and Chris who were, to all appearances, completely ignoring the rest of the world now that Lucas was dead.

Running up to D he quickly grabbed the other man in his arms, laughing lightly at D's startled look until his mate began to laugh along. Lucas had led an unfortunate life but it couldn't be dwelled upon, and truth be told, they really didn't care no matter how cruel that made them seem. Nothing but each other truly mattered and in that moment they forgot how things were still so very terribly wrong. They could ignore the startled and fearful stares of those around them from people who weren't supposed to be there. Leon's bloodied hands and torn clothes went overlooked as D wound his arms tightly around Leon's shoulders, his lips pressed hungrily against his mates. For a moment their life was as perfect as they could have ever asked for.

Laughter, like tears, can always break perfection.

John knew there was really nothing to be laughing about. A man whom claimed to already be dead lay motionless on the ground, his heart torn out of his chest in a morbid reenactment of some long and purposely forgotten tale. Creatures that had until then only haunted his darkest of nightmares stood in hallways with watchful eyes while some wandered blazingly into the room to feast upon the corpse. His long time friend, who stood bathed in his opponents blood and scarred with intimate lines, was embracing his lover with only what one could describe as delight on his face. Everything felt so wrong; something told him that everything was as it should be. There was really no reason to laugh, really, but he couldn't help the twisted sounds that poured from his lips.

What seemed like hundreds of eyes turned to him in varying degrees of surprise. Unnerving some of them were; bleeding reds and eerie greens, and yet he continued to laugh. He didn't know if he would ever stop. He wasn't afraid anymore, what was there left in the world to be afraid of? The shadows that promised death that lurked on the edge of every man's thoughts were here, every creature that made sounds throughout the night that brought you to the brink of hysteria were staring at him as if he had gone mad.

Perhaps he had.

Who knew? Who wanted to know? What was the point? Why did they even come down here, there must have been a reason for why they would march down into hell with their arms spread wide open. Perhaps there really wasn't one. Jill had insisted on it. Hadn't she? But he had known something was wrong, Leon let him know too much, too little, enough to know something wasn't right. The man had smiled when he had spoken of his love; the man was smiling now, even while numerous still bleeding cuts made him slick with crimson life.

Clenching his hands at his side John felt tears cascade across his cheeks. He didn't want to be here anymore, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to just _forget_.

Stumbling back into the wall behind him he let his body slide to the floor. John wrapped his arms around his knees; eyes closed to the world around him.

Shiel didn't know what to feel, fear and relief raged war within him. His comrades were breaking down around him; even the Chief was staring blankly forward with his mouth moving in soundless words. Feeling his twins arms wrap around his waist he stared at the two who, while they had stopped their joyous laughter, still wore triumphant grins. Shiel rested his hand on his brothers arms; his nails digging sharply into Tiel's skin. Biting his lip in nervousness Shiel pushed the question they had all wanted to ask past his lips. "Why?"

The two in question sharply looked toward him as if they couldn't believe that he had actually spoken.

Keeping one arm wound tightly around D's waist Leon faced the twins; his eyes wide as if he had just remembered that the others were there. Seeming to come off some sort of high Leon's wide elated eyes slid shut for a moment as his shoulders relaxed. Reopening his eyes, looking much calmer then he had had been only moments ago, Leon laughed bitterly. "What the hell do you mean by _why_?"

Shiel felt tremors course though his body that he couldn't repress no matter how hard he tried. Pushing himself back against Tiel's chest Shiel swallowed hard before speaking. "N-no, you're right, not why; _what_. What is going on here? What _are_ you?" Flinging his arm out to his sides, adrenaline taking over his fear, he motioned across the room. "What the fuck _happened_ here? I feel like I'm stuck in some old repeat of the Twilight Zone for heavens sake!"

D, realizing that the boy was quite a bit more frightened then he wanted to let on, smiled gently in hopes to slowly ease the boy's nerves. He happened to be quite fond of the twins and he had been hoping, greatly hoping, that none of this would happen. Slipping out of his lover's hold D stepped towards the twins; noticing off handedly that Jill flinched further away from him as he crossed the room.

"What happened here was unfortunate. You were never, in your entire lives, to see such things as you did today." D sighed as he donned the pleasant mask that he always wore around the customers. Stopping a mere foot way from the blondes; ignoring the startled and fierce look Tiel was sending him; D held out his hand to Shiel. "We are not monsters, simply because you were previously blind to our existence, and while my mate _did_ just kill Lucas I must press upon you the fact that the man was very eager to kill every last one of us."

Stammering; reduced to a child in the presence of D; Shiel shook his head frantically in denial as if trying to dispel the kind illusion the store owner presented. "He ripped his heart out of his chest! It was _murder_!"

T-Chan laughed cruelly at the man as he lay sprawled out across the main room's lavish couch; his upper body resting in Chris's lap as the boy played with the toutetsu's hair. "Stupid human, murder is the act of killing without reason." Smirking at the twins while looking for all the world completely at ease T-Chan toyed with the fabric of Chris's shirt. "Welcome to the world of do or die."

Tiel was torn between keeping his gaze on the much too close D or arguing with the smart mouthed red-head. Glancing once more over at the store owner, who currently looked as if he were incapable of hurting anything, he decided to clench his arms tighter around his twin and glare heatedly at the red-head. After all being confrontational was simply in his nature. "You know for someone who hates humans you sure do stay around a lot of them. I'm thinking you're just hypocritical." Inwardly he was thinking that he couldn't believe that he had just admitted that the boy wasn't human.

"Idiot, Leon's not human."

Keeping the surprise from his face, though admittedly with a large about of effort, Tiel smirked instead. "What about the boy you are currently playing lap dog to?"

T-Chan felt Chris's hand still as if afraid that his continued movement would be a further insult to the toutetsu. Pushing his body up against the boy's hands, feeling no shame in his actions, T-Chan nearly purred in comfort as Chris's ministrations continued. Being cared for in this manner didn't make him a 'lap dog'; it was just the humans that didn't understand the way creatures behaved beyond their own species. "He may be human but at least he's not ignorant like you. He can _see_."

"Do I _look_ blind?..."

Leon stared out at the world around him wondering if he wasn't drugged on the heavy incense of the shop; though since they had stopped burning the incense quite a few hours ago that didn't seem very likely. Withdrawal perhaps. He would be the first one to tell you that something was seriously amiss with the situation around him; especially as Tiel and T-Chan's argument dissolved into the squabbling of children. The Chief hadn't moved for awhile and John looked more like a trauma patient than his head strong friend. His mate was trying to calm down Shiel, though Leon didn't really know why he was bothering, and Lina was watching the passing events quietly with Yaone by her side.

Laughing quietly to himself Leon attempted to gain the rooms attention. "Tiel, do shut up will you? And T-Chan, feel superior over the human race later." Stepping into the center of the room, feeling the gazes of those around him focus in on himself, Leon felt a slight sense of irony wash over him. After all that they had done to stay in L.A., to stay in this shop and home, they now had to leave. Even if they killed everyone here they would have to go; even if they managed to somehow just make everyone forget without harming them; a much greater damage was done. Knowing in his heart that no matter what he said things would not change words began to pour from his lips.

"I had told you, hadn't I? Look around you and you can see the creatures I spoke of, can't you? They aren't hiding now." As he spoke Leon watched as a small blue butterfly flew onto his shoulder only to quickly change into an extravagantly dressed little girl; large wings still beating slowly on her back. Her black hair curled across her back alighting her pale skin and accenting the blue of her dress. She laughed lightly, musically, in the way that only carefree children could and as she floated down to the ground she smiled morbidly; a twisted look in her eyes the betrayed her innocent appearance. As the girl began to wander where she pleased Leon felt a vague sense of dread grip him. The beautiful blue butterfly was an omen of death. His audience was staring at him in confusion as his eyes as his eyes trailed the fleeting path of the girl and; staring deep into D's eyes which were also filled with worry; he realized that the others couldn't see the girl. The omen spoke to only them.

Shrill laughter echoed in the room as Jill stumbled towards Leon, her gait unsteady and her eyes wide. "You did tell us, didn't you Leon. I admit; they exist!" Giggling as if intoxicated she gestured wildly with her hands. "But that means something else is true, doesn't it? You were right about everything right?" Jill leaned forward as if she were about to tell Leon a secret. "Your little _whore_ kills people doesn't he?"

D stepped in between his mate and Jill; an out of character snarl on his lips. He did not like this situation at all. Sure something like this was bound to happen eventually, as it had happened to his father and grandfather, but neither of his predecessors had as much to lose as he did. And after nearly twenty four hours of stress the stupid wench Jill had the audacity to call _him_ a whore. "You have no right to your words." The urge to further lose his composure and maim the women was overwhelming; however he figured another death would just cause a larger problem.

"Have no right? You…!"

"I've already heard all your accusations. You don't even care about what's happening here. All you can think about is your selfish, self-centered want for revenge because I stole what was never yours to begin with."

"You fucking slut! You brain washed him!"

D, in short, was tired. The entire argument was completely pointless. Jill's mental state had obviously been altered as of late; he remembered her being a rather pleasant person when they had first met, but none of that lessened his hate for her.

"Jill, stop."

D blinked as the pleading request cut through the air. Zack was standing forgotten in a corner of the dark room with a pair of Meradin serpents draped across him. The young rookie was staring with hurt eyes at Jill; he however seemed to be the least afraid of his surroundings.

"Why must you insist upon this? Leon didn't love you then and he doesn't love you now. Are we really here because you were jealous of D?"

Keeping her back to the younger man Jill laughed, "Why won't anyone see that they _kill people_! Why is everyone ignoring that?"

"Jill, we're not ignoring that but-…"

"But nothing! Keep your love sick sentiments to yourself." Grinning at the pained sound that escaped Zack she leaned towards Leon, her hands going out in an attempt to grasp the blonde man. One moment she was reaching for her 'love' and the next she was reeling back, her face stinging as warm blood slid thick across her skin. "What?" Jill tenderly touched her wounds; her fingers pulling away crimson. Before her D stared heatedly forward his hand still slightly raised.

"Thought I had told you before to stay away from what is mine." D felt Leon's arms wrap around his waist and he couldn't keep a mocking smile from gracing his lips. Sure he was acting childish but he didn't really care; it was his right to claim ownership over Leon. Feeling malicious D rose his hand up behind his mates neck; bringing Leon down to meet their lips in a passionate kiss. Who was to say that this wasn't the time or place for such a thing? There wasn't a time or place for this _entire_ situation.

He wasn't one to be an exhibitionist but hell after today there was quite a few things he would do that were against his character. At this moment he wasn't going to deny himself the touch of his lover even if he was hurting someone.

A deafening sound rang through the air accompanied by the could click of metal. Breaking away abruptly from Leon, D spun around ready to violently cure the idiot who disturbed him when the fragile sight of his daughter lying limp of the floor met his horrified eyes; blood seeping from her lithe body.

Smiling ruefully Lina wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. It had been a movement no one had seen, but she recognized it well. She had seen it the day she had lost her original body to the cruel hands of fate. The slight twitch of nervousness that ran through the gunners hand before one slim finger applied just enough pressure, such a practiced amount, to fire death at whom they willed. Her legs were already running by the time she knew what she had to do and as she lay once again on the ground, blood seeping from a gaping bullet wound, she smiled mockingly at the stunned face of Jill. "This is the second time you have watched me die, are you ever going to be satisfied?" The stammering confusion that rang from the blonde mattered little to her as darkness began to crowd her vision. Her father's arms were wrapped tightly around her as her daddy's tears once again fell hot against her face. Her vision failed her as she shakily brought her hand up to trace the faces of the two men who were most dear to her. "You're crying for me again. Please…" Sighing heavily with pain Lina hoped her face didn't portray the agony that was ripping though her, "Once was enough, alright?"

As death's arms pulled her gently from her parents she wished she had the strength to tell them one last time, with a smile on her face, that she would always love them but she didn't have a chance. It didn't really matter though; she knew they already understood.

D stared in shock at the lifeless corpse that had, only mere moments ago, been their daughter. Slipping his shaking hands away he held them tightly in his lap as his nails split open shallow crevices in his flesh. The feeling of his mate leaning down beside him with his arms wrapped around his waist was D's only condolence as his world quickly tilted off of its axis. Sure he had dealt with death before, even favorite creatures of his had died or a race had gone extinct and the pain had been immense but never before had to ever felt something so unbearable. Never before had it been ever this close to his heart.

Hot tears fell from wide disbelieving eyes as D stood slowly, Leon rising with him. Falling into his mates open arms without concern for his appearance in front of the humans in his shop D let himself cry without a thought to ever stop the tears.

Leon held his weeping lover tightly within his arms, the shuddering body beneath his touch alarming him greatly. Despairing feelings seeped off of his mate in waves that seemed to only increase in strength as the minutes passed. The triumphant blood that had earlier coated his hands was replaced with the sickening slickness of his daughter's life. Holding back his own tears Leon turned his hateful gaze towards Jill.

The blonde woman had dropped the gun by her feet as she stared at what she had done, her body trembling as if she couldn't believe what had happened. A thin rivet of blood ran its course down from her lips that were held captive by her teeth; Jill absentmindedly gnawing through her flesh as she slowly backed away from the enraged Leon. Behind her the twins and Zack looked upon the woman in unveiled disgust while John and the Chief appeared to have not yet comprehended what has happened.

"How could you? She was a child Jill." Leon's voice was acidic as it fell heavily in the air between them. "She was just a fucking child and you had to go and shoot her, what the hell did she ever do to you!" Holding D around the waist Leon snarled hatefully at Jill.

The woman's eyes began to widen in terror as the creatures that had lain dormant around the room began to wander towards her; claws and fangs gnashing together as hungry looks glinted in animalistic eyes. "P-please Leon… what are they going to, to do?" Stammering Jill held her arms tight around herself in the weak illusion that the gesture would somehow protect her from her self induced punishment.

"Perhaps they'll slowly eat you alive as they listen to your screams until your voice gives out and your life ends in a bloody massacre. Or perhaps they'll be kind and simply rip your beating heart out from your chest so you die instantly without suffering." Laughing cruelly in a way he subconsciously knew was wrong to his personality Leon ran his fingers slowly through his mate's hair. "But that isn't what you wanted to hear was it? So you want me to let you go? To forget that you not only threatened to ruin my life but you also took it upon yourself to shoot down a child, my darling girl?"

T-Chan looked upon Jill with the same predator intent that the others held. Chris was holding on to his hand; his grip tightening until his knuckles turned white as he attempted to comprehend what had happened. That fucking bitch, how dare she? This wasn't their place; none of the detectives sans Leon should even be down here. Laughing cruelly T-Chan shifted Chris behind him as he also began to advance on Jill.

"You think you had the right bitch?" T-Chan snapped at Jill, his face tilting up to look at the woman as he stood nearly toe to toe with her. As Jill trembled with fear; now that she had finally woken up out of her revenge induced stupor, T-Chan felt Chris laugh cruelly at her terror as his hands gripped tightly to the toutetsu's sides. Chris's hollow joy in turn made the red-head perversely happy as he continued to taunt the woman about her oncoming death.

"N-no I, I mean…"

"Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to shoot my masters? It's humans like you that make me hate the whole damn lot of ya." Reaching up T-Chan almost had his hand around the bitch's neck when Leon stopped him, the man's larger hand gripping his wrist. Looking back at the man T-Chan was alarmed at the look in Leon's eyes. There wasn't anger or revenge under the blue gaze; just sorrow. His master looked as if he was just barely keeping himself together for D's sake. It was a shocking realization that came with the memory that, even though he was strongly apt to violence and suppressing other conflicting emotions, all creatures weren't that way.

"Just get them out of here." Leon released his grip on the toutetsu and stepped back; his voice wavering as he spoke. "Don't… the bitch should die but… just make them _leave_."

T-Chan pulled Chris back with him towards Leon and D as the other animals descended on the invading detectives. Quickly as the detectives had come, they were gone. However since today the outside world now applied to their life of halls and mirrors and it wouldn't bee too long before they sent word and came back in larger numbers.

D was staring down at the broken body of his daughter; tears drying on his face. For a moment his father's worlds came to mind, mocking him as they proclaimed that he would never find happiness. Feeling his mate come up behind him; the warmth of the larger man's hands encasing his own; he knew that his father was wrong. Allowing a small smile to slide onto his face, knowing that Lina wouldn't begrudge him it, D leaned back into Leon's chest; a strange feeling of eternity overcoming him.

- o -

The sounds of people going about their daily lives surrounded John as he stood on the side of the street, his eyes wide and unseeing as he stared up at the pet shop doors. It had been two moths since that day.

When they had been cast out of the shop they had stood disoriented for perhaps an hour; he was not very aware of time back then; before Zack had gotten it into his head to call for backup but even then it was too late. As the detectives flooded into the shop it was abandoned, empty, as if people hadn't been there for years. But most acutely John remembered the feeling of sheer unbelief the came over him as he saw that the lavish store they had just been in and had spent hours upon hours walking though had suddenly turned into a two roomed hole in the wall.

Nothing was ever found. Not even the corpses.

The next few weeks didn't register much to him as he was sent from doctor to doctor that told him over and over again that their entire team was only hallucinating. But he knew he wasn't, though he had lied to get out of the endless white rooms and masked faces, he knew that the scars left from brutal claws as he was forced from the room weren't just figments of his mind. No one, however, would ever believe him. But really, that was alright with him.

As he looked up at the bolted doors with chipping paint; no longer the enchanting image it was once been; he smiled faintly. Every once in awhile he wondered where Leon and D were and how they was doing and; even though the terror he had felt still griped him now and again; he silently wished the two of the luck and happiness.

He truly did.

-END-

Fs: This story does have an epilogue, and I'm almost finished with it. I hope you enjoyed 'Sweet Eternity.'


	15. Chapter 15

Fs: Well here it is; the end. Thank you for all of you who have stayed with me this long.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 19- Epilogue

Leon rested in the main room of the shop, his legs propped up on the table, much to D's constant dismay, while numerous animals rested around him. On the chair opposite him slept a young violet eyed boy, his short blonde hair angling sporadically from his dream induced movements. Leon carefully stood before making his way over to the child.

The boy, after all, was his son.

Picking up the sleeping boy, whom after much deliberation they ended up naming Shino, Leon carried him down numerous hallways and into the boy's bedroom. Quickly moving though the routine movements of tucking Shino in, Leon smiled fondly down at his son. They hadn't been expecting a child, and this time they honestly had no idea how it had happened, but they were happy all the same. Shino greatly resembled Leon except for his vibrant violet eyes and linear build that pointed more towards D's physique but even at the boys young age of six Shino's personality took after D in his calm and speculating nature.

Leon leaned against the door frame as he watched his son sleep. It was both a blessing and a curse that Shino was the complete opposite of Lina. He missed his daughter severely, even two hundred years after her death, but he had long ago learned to cope with the loss. After all she would be greatly displeased if she knew her death still lingered in his mind. He supposed his son's great difference from Lina allowed him to love Shino freely without seeing his daughter's ghost, which was only fair to the boy.

The soft sounds of someone walking down the hallway alerted him to D's presence moments before the man appeared behind him, slipping his thin arms around his taller mate's waist. "I closed the shop."

Grunting noncommittally in response Leon pulled D before him. The man that stood within his grasp looked exactly the same as he had when they had met, impervious to times corroding, and Leon knew he was just the same. Even as the home he knew fell to dust and ashes only to be rebuilt he never changed, or rather, his body never changed. His temper, while admittedly still rather potent, had cooled somewhat and he was much less apt to jump to conclusions but mostly he was the same person he had been all those years ago. "You know, I still miss them."

"Lina?" D's voice was gentle as he looped his arms around Leon's neck, nuzzling his face into the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah," Leon sighed softly, "I miss Chris and T-Chan too. I hope they're doing all right." It had been only a few years after they had left L.A. and set up the shop in London, around the time that Chris had reached the prime age of twenty-one, that T-Chan had become restless. He was an ancient mythical creature that was used to roaming as he pleased through the physical and incorporeal worlds, and while the toutetsu enjoyed staying at the shop and didn't want to be separated from his masters he knew he had to leave. What had really baffled Leon though was when T-Chan had insisted that Chris come with him.

Thinking back on it the request, demand rather, really wasn't that unusual. Even as Chris grew into a young man he never made any human friends, preferring to stay distanced from the people he considered to be _blind_, and no matter how big his brother got Chris still slept with T-Chan. Although by that time it was T-Chan that was cuddled into Chris's chest instead of the other way around as it had been when Chris was younger. All in all, it took very little convincing from the toutetsu to get Chris to leave with him.

"I'm sure they're okay, we heard from them fifteen years ago after all."

Laughing lightly, Leon kissed D on the forehead. "You must remember I'm only two hundred and twenty-four years old. Fifteen years is still somewhat of a long time."

"Ah yes, how often I forget how young you are, though I'm not sure how I keep forgetting as you often act like a child." Untangling himself from his mate D closed the door to their son's room. "Now come to bed. It's late and the Neopharaoh is coming by tomorrow with his twelve brothers and they are _all_ planning on getting a pet. You know for picky the leaders of the L4 desert region tend to be about everything. You'll need all the sleep you can get."

Leon nodded, his body already feeling weary. The Neopharaoh had come to their shop before with his father when he was six, though he was known simply as Kikrah back then, to get a guardian. After nearly thirty grueling hours the boy had finally been introduced to a silver raknesh, a relative of the panther. Leon didn't understand why all _twelve_ of his brothers needed pets from _this_ shop.

Reaching their bedroom Leon trudged over to the bed, too lazy to turn on the lights, discarding his shirt and shoes to the floor before sinking boneless into the mattress. A few moments later he felt the bed dip as D settled in beside him. "I have an idea; we tell Kikrah that we're closed… indefinitely."

Giggling D ran his fingers across his mate's chest trailing lightly above Leon's pant line before coming to rest on his shoulder. "We would lose service then and besides I happen to think Kikrah is a wonderful ruler. It would sadden me greatly should one of his jealous, unloyal brothers decide to try to take the throne."

"The Neopharaoh is aware that some of them will die, isn't he?"

"Yes he is and it greaves him greatly, however…" Swiftly straddling his mate D pinned Leon's arms above his head. Leaning down D nipped the cuff of Leon's ear, "Such concerns are better left for the morning, yes?"

Leon whimpered in response as D soothed his bite with his tongue; his teeth biting lightly on the silver hoop that now adorned the blonde's ear. D had figured out quite early in their relationship that Leon had _very_ sensitive ears; much to the taller mans dismay and slight embarrassment, and D had taken every opportunity to exploit this… _weakness_.

Struggling vainly against D's restricting grip Leon violently snapped his head to the side, crushing his lips against D's. Leon plunged his tongue into his mates mouth; the slickness of their tongues twining together between panting gasps of breath. D slid lower across the blonde's body grinding their growing errections together never once relenting his grasp on Leon's captured wrists.

Pulling away slightly from Leon's needy mouth D felt a pleased grin slide across his lips at the sight of his mates flushed face. He loved giving Leon this; he loved the sight of the other man enjoying the physical intimacy of their relationship. In some ways knowing that Leon lusted after his body reassured him, reassured the possessive beast within him that even if someday Leon's heart should stray he would still hold a strong physical claim over the man. D placed a chaste kiss of Leon's swelling lips; caressing his mates skin with his tongue as he trailed down Leon's neck.

Even after all these years his mark stood vividly against the tan complexion of his mate's skin. Placing a light kiss on where this skin had once been broken D sat up, his weight settled across Leon's hips.

Sitting up on his elbows, his hand having been released from D's powerful grip, Leon watched lustfully as D's slender hands slowly undid the intricate ties that held his outfit together. The sound of rustling silk broke the silence of the room as D's cheongsam slid down his shoulders to pool around his waist. Leon felt his groin harden painfully against the restraint of his jeans, his need pulsing eagerly as his mate caressed his own pale skin; D's fingers falling low onto his waist as he looked onto Leon with wanton eyes.

D leaned forward onto his knees as he slid completely out of his silk garment. His lips once again descended upon Leon, rendering his mate oblivious as he used one of the ties from his cheongsam to bind Leon's hands to the headboard. Satisfied that his knot would hold D began to trail down his mate's chest; laughing silently at the look of shock on the taller man's face as he found himself trapped.

"Feeling aggressive are we?" Receiving a playful smirk in reply Leon laughed lightly at his loves antics. "You know, eventually I'm going to figure out how you do things like this."

"Perhaps," Gently rubbing his fingers across Leon's nipples, the sensitive flesh hardening beneath his ministrations, D grinned as he dipped his tongue into Leon's bellybutton, "Perhaps not."

Leon bucked unexpectedly as he felt a wetness slide across his lower abdomen; his hands pulling roughly against his bindings. Craning his head to stare down at his mate Leon stifled a moan as his jeans were slid down across his manhood followed closely by his boxers. He felt his need pulse in anticipation as his raven haired lover lowered his head toward his crotch. D tongued the head of Leon's erection before engulfing his lover fully.

Barely restraining himself from deep throating D, Leon's entire body responded with the sensitivity of a virgin to the pleasant sensations the moist cavern surrounding him was inflicting. Even now D's touches still felt new as if they were just beginning their relationship. Due to the uniqueness of their bond the echo's of feeling that he gleaned off of his mate at times like this nearly created the illusion that he was both giving and receiving simultaneously.

His hands pushing forcefully down on Leon's hips to prevent himself from choking D slid his lips back over throbbing cock in his mouth; his tongue stroking the head before he pulled back completely. The frustrated moan that came from the blonde before him caused his own, slightly more controlled erection to twitch in anticipation. The sight of the normally strong willed man pulling helplessly against his bindings his eyes begging for _his_ touch alone nearly caused his control to slip.

"D… god damn it finish what you started." Leon snarled at his mate; human inhibitions slipping away.

"Don't I always?" D straddled his legs over Leon's upper hips and held himself up on his knees. Reaching his hand behind him he ran his fingers across the pre-cum that had slicked his mate's erection. Holding the wet fingers before him he stared in morbid fascination at the stickiness that clung to his fingers as he moved them.

Leaning forward D met Leon's lips once gain in a passionate kiss, steadying himself with one hand as he slid his cum slick fingers through his entrance. Stretching himself; preparing himself for the length he was about to lower himself on.

"You don't…" D entwined with his mates cutting the other man off, leaving him with the silent echo of Leon's sentiment. Of course he didn't have to do this; even now Leon could never make him do anything he didn't feel like doing; he just wanted to.

Feeling that he was adequately prepared D pushed back until he could feel the head of Leon's cock against his ass. Using his non supporting hand to position Leon he quickly slid down; biting his lower lip as his body accommodated to the large intrusion within him.

Leon moaned as his mate tightened around him. Vainly he fought his hands against his bonds; desperately wanting to grasp at D's hips and force him from his damned stillness. Growling he bucked up against D, "God D, _move_."

Accenting to his mate's desires D raised his hips before slamming himself down again; his breath catching as he crated a steady rhythm. Almost regretting binging Leon's hands D reached down to grab his own length and began pumping it in time with the ever increasing pace of Leon's thrusts within him. "Keep your eyes open."

The lust and need that shone in the half lidded blue eyes fueled D's motions to a frenzied pace; his body clenching with alternating pain and pleasure as the throbbing length within him stroked that one particular spot again and again.

Leon knew he was close. The pleasure that was coursing though his body along with the sight of his mate pleasuring himself with such a vulnerable look on his face was almost enough to push him over the edge. He watched fascinated as D moved, his usual composure lost. The dark haired man drew himself up until only the tip of Leon's erection was within him before he came down; D's eyes flying open as his legs accidentally slipped out from under him losing his support. D's resulting nearly pained cry of elation finished it for the blonde. Tossing his head back Leon arched forward as he came; his pulling hands finally tearing though the silk binds filling the air with the awkward sound of tearing cloth.

Keeping himself seethed deeply within D he knocked his mate's uncharacteristically clumsy hands away from himself. Grasping D's still erect cock in his hand Leon quickly drove his mate to completion. Leon pulled is mate down to rest across his chest and, pointedly ignoring the stickiness between them, began to thread his clean hand though the shorter mans hair. "That was a good distraction."

Snorting D slid partly off of his mate's chest. "Good? You are as ineloquent as ever."

Leon smiled faintly; his worries or rather reservations for tomorrow masked by the buzzing warmness that had enveloped him. Slinging an arm over D's slightly damp warm body he nuzzled his face into man's neck. "We'll clean up in the morning… I want to sleep."

Tugging on Leon's arm D attempted to roll himself out of the other mans hold. "I quite agree with your laziness but it's rather hot."

"Your point?" Leon felt like laughing at the affronted look on D's features.

"Never mind." Giving up D relaxed in his mate's hold. Leon was stubborn the day he met him and would always be as such as long as D could help it. "We should get some sleep."

Nodding Leon placed a soft kiss on D's brow as the darkness of oblivion tugged at his mind. The weight of his mate was familiar and comforting as the sounds of the nocturnal creatures of the shop echoed in the room. In the back of his mind countless images of boxes of sweets from makers that had long ago gone out of business flashed though his mind along with flashes of an L.A.P.D. station that had always needed repairs. Murders, days stuck walking the beat, mermaids, and paperwork never done flashed through his mind until the images were forcefully restrained. He had never regretted his decision to abandon everything and as sleep finally claimed his tired body he knew he never would.

On the far side of the room the moon shone just out of sight of the large window that they always forgot to close; the soft light bathing the two in the room as time passed forever around them.

-END-

Fs: Goodness, two years and I'm finally done. It's kind of sad. Being done and how long it took me I hope you all enjoyed this tale of D and Leon and the love I believe them to truly have for each other.


End file.
